Contest - 4 : Premier anniversaire
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Un premier anniversaire... c'est un moment exceptionnel, l'occasion de faire la fête... Comment nos personnages préférés vont-ils passer cette journée unique ? à vous de nous le dire...
1. Chapter 1

**Concours **

_**Premier anniversaire**_

_**\- LTC -**_

_Que ce soit pour célébrer une naissance, une rencontre, un mariage ou même un événement qui pourrait passer comme "anodin" pour tout le monde, un "premier" anniversaire s'est important… tellement important que l'on y pense sans arrêt. Tout doit être parfait, on ne le vit qu'une fois._

_ET voilà… après 365 jours d'attente c'est enfin le "grand jour" et là deux solutions : _

_-Soit, malgré toute l'attention que vous avez pu apporter à un tel événement, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme vous l'aviez prévu._

_-Soit, au contraire, vous avez assuré niveau organisation et tout ce passe comme dans un rêve, encore mieux que tout ce que vous aviez imaginé. _

_Alors laissez libre court à votre imagination et raconter "votre" premier anniversaire._

_**\- LTC - **_

**Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME**, par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non. ** (si vos personnages veulent "fêter" l'événement, libre à eux).

_**\- LTC -**_

_**Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest : **_

**-1ere contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum **1 500 mots** (hors titre et en-tête).

**-2eme Contrainte **: Les mots imposés

Pour changer un peu… on a pas choisi des mots "au hasard"... on a été piocher dans la table des matière de Fascination pour y prendre les titres des chapitres (et de l'épilogue).

Comme nous sommes (un peu) gentilles, nous ne vous en demandons que 15 sur les 25 suivants :

\- Première rencontre

\- A livre ouvert

\- Phénomène

\- Invitations

\- Groupe sanguin

\- Histoires effrayantes

\- Cauchemar

\- Port-Angeles

\- Théorie

\- Interrogations

\- Complications

\- Equilibrisme

\- Confessions

\- La raison et la chair (Deb : va être plus dur à placer celui la… MDR…) (Lisa : loooooool carrément)

\- Les Cullen

\- Carlisle

\- Le match

\- La traque

\- Adieux

\- Impatience

\- Coup de fil

\- Cache-cache

\- L'ange

\- Impasse

\- Célébration

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler – encore plus – l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant : **Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation. **

**3eme contrainte : **la durée

Votre OS doit couvrir une durée maximale de 24 heures soit, la durée d'une journée d'anniversaire, bien entendu vous pouvez mettre autant de "Flashback" que vous le souhaiter dans votre OS.

PS : Pour vous faciliter la tâche et que vous puissiez copier/coller les consignes pour les avoir « sous la main », je les posterai en review.

_**\- LTC -**_

**Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement. (la mise en page pourra éventuellement être modifiée pour ne pas démasqué l'auteure)

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

_**/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

_**\- LTC -**_

_**Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

**Présentation** : Le premier anniversaire **(Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre** **:** (Titre du l'OS)

"**Couple"** **:**

**Le Rating** **:** le rating de votre OS (Nous publierons sous rating M)

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Premier anniversaire".**_

_**\- LTC -**_

**Ouverture des envois des participations :** Lundi 20 Avril

**Fermeture des envois des participations :** Samedi 11 Juillet (20h59)

**Ouverture des votes : **Samedi 11 ou Dimanche 12 Juillet (en fonction de l'heure d'arrivée du dernier OS)

**Fermeture des votes :** Lundi 27 juillet 19h59

**Résultats :** Lundi 27 Juillet (date « officielle » du premier anniversaire du LTC)

_**\- LTC -**_

**Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

\- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

\- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

\- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

_**\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Déb****orah**


	2. Les participations

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous êtes bien installé(e)s_ pour_ le Quatrième Contest , "Premier Anniversaire"_

_Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

_En voici la liste :_

**-LTC-**

OS-1** :** Comme Cendrilon

**-LTC-**

**OS-2 : **Deux mondes

**-LTC-**

**OS-3 :** Mienne

**-LTC-**

**OS-4 :** Un an

**-LTC-**

**OS-5 : **Courage, fuyons

**-LTC-**

**OS-6 : **31 536 000 secondes de bonheur

**-LTC-**

**OS-7 : **James's Birthday

**-LTC-**

**OS-8 : **En famille

**-LTC-**

**OS-9 : **Renaissance

** -LTC-**

**OS-10 :** Epouse-moi

**-LTC-**

**OS-11 :** 365 jours de bonheur

**-LTC-**

**OS-12** : Mauvais karma ou coup du destin

**-LTC-**

**OS-13 : **L'amour n'a pas d'âge

**-LTC-**

Bonne Lecture

**Le Staff. Déb- Lisa**


	3. OS-1 - Comme Cendrillon

**Présentation** : Le premier anniversaire (le Twilight Contest)  
**Titre** : Comme Cendrillon  
**Couple** : Bella/Edward  
**Le Rating** : M  
**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Twilight présents dans cet OS appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire ».**

* * *

**Bella P.D.V : **

D'après ma mère, les fêtes d'anniversaires ne sont pas pour les gens de notre milieu. A sept ans, elle me disait que je pouvais très bien goûter avec mes amies dans la cour de notre école privée n'importe quel jour. À douze ans, elle m'interdisait d'écouter de la musique, si ce n'est classique, je me voyais donc mal inviter mes amies à danser sur du Chopin. À seize ans, avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, j'entendis son cri provenant de notre salle de sport : « Pour que vous finissiez tous drogués et ivres ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! ».

Mon grand-père avait fait fortune en s'associant avec **les Cullen **dans les années 50. Ensemble, ils avaient dominées tout Forks et ses environs. Nos propriétés s'étendaient même jusqu'à **Port Angeles**. Ma mère était une fille de riche. Elle épousa le très célèbre Charlie Swan, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une place de choix dans la société.

Et c'est ainsi que moi, Isabella Marie Swan, vit le jour dans une clinique privée hors de prix, et devint l'héritière de la moitie de la compagnie.

Ma mère était un **phénomène**. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Alors, quand elle m'appela dans notre piscine sur le toit, le matin de mes 18 ans, je savais déjà qu'elle allait m'annoncer quelques nouvelles farfelues**.**

_-LTC-_

\- Isabella, te voila ! me dit-elle encore dans l'eau. Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

\- Bonjour, mère, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, bien, Isabella, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Ce soir tu fêtes tes dix huit ans !

_Non, vraiment ? _ Je commençai à m'inquiéter de la santé mentale de ma mère. Elle dut voir mon **hésitation** car elle se reprit.

\- Je veux dire que nous organisons une fête ce soir pour tes 18 ans. J'ai engagé le meilleur traiteur de la région pour le buffet, et le gâteau Isabella… Ah le gâteau… Une vraie merveille ! Les **invitations** ont déjà étaient envoyées. C'est une véritable **célébration** ! Tu atteins l'âge de te marier !

_Pardon ?_

\- Je…

\- Aller, file te préparer.

_-LTC-_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pendant dix huit ans, j'ai supplié ma mère de m'organiser une fête, aussi simple soit elle, pour mon anniversaire. Et quand, enfin elle daigne le faire, c'est pour me présenter comme bonne à marier !

J'étais furieuse. Et légèrement impatiente.

_Mon premier anniversaire…_

Petit à petit, l'**impatience** prédominat. Allais-je rencontrer mon fiancé ce soir ? Le connaissais-je déjà ? Était-il gentil ? Beau ? Intelligent ? Mes **interrogations** me dégoûtaient. Comment pouvais-je céder si facilement ?

Pourtant, comme la bonne petite fille soumise que j'étais, je commençais à me préparer. Il était près de dix sept heures quand je reçus un **coup de fil **de **Carlisle**, l'associé de mon père.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella !

\- Bonjour Carlisle. Merci ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Venez-vous tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr, je viendrai accompagne d'Edward, mon fils aîné, tu te rappelle de lui, il me semble que…

Carlisle avait trois enfants, Jasper, Rosalie, et Edward. Jasper et Rosalie avaient mon âge, et étaient ce qui se rapproche le plus d'amis dans ce milieu. Edward lui, devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Pourtant, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, quand j'avais sept ans. Il avait alors environs quatorze ans, mais était déjà, beau comme un dieu. Il était resté dans le salon, avec les adultes, à regarder **le match** de baseball. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ma cousine Tanya lui mette le grappin dessus, et qu'ils s'enferment tous les deux dans sa chambre.

C'était ma **première** **rencontre** avec Edward, également la dernière, pourtant, la cousine Tanya me parle de lui chaque fois qu'on se voit, j'ai donc conclu qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_Dommage…_

_-LTC-_

Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que ma mère avait raison pour le gâteau ! Il était immense, et il avait l'air délicieux.

La fête, quant à elle, était extraordinaire.

Il y avait de tout. Des cracheurs de feu aux numéros d'**équilibrisme**, en passant par une vieille indienne, Sue je crois, qui raconte **des histoires effrayantes** aux adolescents qui s'ennuient.

De quoi vous donner des **cauchemars**.

La fête avait lieu sur la plage de la Push, la réserve Quilleutes. Cet esprit de nature donnait à mes dix huit ans une sorte de pureté, de magie incroyablement touchante. Il n'y avait pas de lampes ou projecteurs, mais des feux, espacés de quelques mètres qui éclairaient tout le terrain.

Et là, au beau milieu de la plage, trônait une pile de cadeaux tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Seul inconvenant, ma mère avait précisé à tous les invités de porter une tenue de soirée noire, alors que moi j'en porterai une blanche. Je déteste me faire remarquée, et les tenues de soirées, sur du sable, ce n'est pas vraiment comme qui dirait pratique.

Je trébuchai donc pour la vingtième fois, quand je _le_ vis.

C'était sans doute l'homme le plus beau que je n'eus jamais vu lors de ma courte existence. Sa mâchoire anguleuse et ses cheveux en désordre lui donnaient des airs de bagarreur, sa peau blanche comme la neige était comme une marque de pureté et d'innocence. Je n'avais jamais vu de yeux aussi verts que les siens, ils étaient intenses, et pénétrants, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait me lire à **livre ouvert.**

Il était tout et son contraire. Il exerçait sur moi une étrange **fascination**, un divin pouvoir, auquel je ne saurais résister.

_Enlevez-moi tous mes autres cadeaux, celui-ci me suffit… _

J'étais ensorcelée, j'avançai droit dans une **impasse**. Pourtant, je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, était d'approcher cet homme, d'assouvir mon désir, de succomber à la **tentation**.

Quand j'arrivai au niveau de** l'ange**, j'aurai du être gênée, mais il se trouvait dans le même état que moi, hypnotisé, en transe.

D'une voix rauque et vibrante, il débuta une conversation. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je regardai ses lèvres, plaines et sûrement délicieuses, ses long doigts de pianistes, sûrement doués pour autre chose, ses cheveux en bataille, sûrement…

Et tout d'un coup, j'en eu assez de tous ces « sûrement ». Je voulais des affirmations. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu 18 ans, il serait temps de commencer à vivre !

Sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte, mes lèvres atterrirent sur le siennes.

Ce fut comme une explosion, je fus prise d'un sentiment de bien être, j'étais en sécurité, j'étais moi. J'étais enfin moi, sans me cacher. Je n'étais plus Isabella, j'étais Bella. La Bella qui portait des jeans si elle le voulait, la Bella qui fêtait son anniversaire chaque année. La Bella qui embrassait des inconnus parce que qu'elle en avait envie.

Ces **confessions** internes furent comme un électro-choque. Je ne pouvais pas être Bella. J'étais Isabella, que je le veuille, ou pas.

Mortifiée, je murmurai un petit « Désolée », et je m'enfuis.

* * *

**Edward P.D.V : **

Elle est partie.

Elle était arrivée, et dès que je la vis, je sus que c'était _elle_. C'était avec elle que je voulais faire ma vie, avoir des enfants. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, ni la chercher, pourtant je savais que je la retrouverai. C'était comme une évidence.

Elle avait laissé à mes pieds, une chaussure blanche.

_Comme Cendrillon_… pensais-je.

A ce moment la, une véritable partie de **cache-cache** commença. Toute la soirée, je la cherchai sans relâche, sans jamais la trouvée. J'abandonnai vers vingt-trois heures, et allai chercher mes affaires dans la maison.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je la trouvai assise dans une chambre au premier étage. Elle était en larmes. Je m'appuyai à la chambranle et lui dit :

\- Tu as perdu ta chaussure princesse.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, et me vis. Elle allait encore s'enfuir, mais je partirai à sa recherche, je ferai de sa **traque** une véritable mission.

Avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, je l'embrassai avec passion.

Elle était bouche-bée, mais ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, elle répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur. Nos langues se caressaient, jouaient ensembles.

Nous dûmes nous séparer pour manque d'oxygène, mais ce que je vis dans ses yeux pendant ces brefs instants me fit perdre mon contrôle. En quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvions allongés sur le lit, et je dévorai son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait.

J'étais incroyablement dur, et, le remarquant, elle frotta sa féminité contre moi. Ce simple geste doubla mon ardeur, et je me retrouvais a lui rabaisser sa robe et dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Ses mamelons roses m'appelaient, et je les suçai goulûment, un par un.

Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce, et j'étais de plus en plus excité. Elle détacha ma chemise et la jeta au sol, pendant que je lui enlevai sa robe.

Elle était de loin la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle avait beau être petite, brune, et ne pas avoir une taille de guêpe, elle était parfaite. Parfaite, à sa façon.

Très vite, je me retrouvais en caleçon, et elle, en petite culotte de dentelle blanche.

Elle me rendait fou.

Je lui arrachai le dernier obstacle, et m'apprêtai à aller chercher un préservatif quand elle m'arrêta.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, mais je dois te dire que… ben… jesuisvierge.

Elle était d'une jolie couleur carmin, et elle avait parlé très vite. Pourtant, j'avais compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'hésitais. Devrais-je lui prendre sa virginité ou la laisse la réservée pour le « bon ».

\- Tu es sûre ? Finis-je par demander.

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Je m'emparai du préservatif dans mon portefeuille, et m'apprêtai à le mettre quand elle m'arrêta une fois encore.

\- Je peux ? Elle était de plus en plus rouge.

Je peux vous dire avec certitude que je n'avais jamais été aussi dur de ma vie.

Elle me mit la protection en me caressant à quelques endroits, puis, quand je fus prêt, elle s'allongea sur le matelas.

Je la regardai dans les yeux pendant que je la pénétrais doucement. Je butai contre le dernier rempart de son innocence, et arrivai au centre de sa féminité.

Elle avait mal, on le voyait sans peine. Je voulais lui faciliter les choses, mais elle était si chaude si serrée, que mon corps n'a pas pu résister, et je me retrouvai à pousser en elle.

Contre toute attente, elle gémissait de plaisir. Et, de plus en plus fort. Elle me demandais d'aller plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, et j'accédai a ses demandes avec plaisir. C'était si bon.

Quand enfin, elle se resserra autour de moi, je me libérai dans le préservatif. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, puis, sans dire un mot nous nous rhabillâmes, chacun de notre coté.

Une fois présentables, on se regarda en silence.

Je n'étais pas prêt pour des **adieux. **

J'allais lui dire mon nom, ou échanger les informations élémentaires pour pouvoir me joindre, quand Renée Swan et mon père entrèrent.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux ! Une heure qu'on vous cherche ! commença Renée, je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de ton fiancé Isabella.

Cette **révélation** nous glaça.

J'étais venu à cette stupide fête d'anniversaire pour rencontrer ma fiancée. A la place, j'avais rencontrée une Cendrillon des temps modernes.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé que ces deux personnes soient la même.

Pourtant, il semblerait bien que bientôt, j'épouserai ma Cendrillon.


	4. OS-2 - Deux mondes

**Présentation : **Le premier anniversaire ( Le Twilight contest)

**Titre :** Deux mondes

**Couple : ** Bella / Jasper

**Rating : ** K

**Disclammer :** **Les personnages de twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephanie Meyer, je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire »**

* * *

POV Bella

Je fêtais aujourd'hui mes 65 ans avec mon mari. Je me m'y à me souvenir de l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans, le premier que je fêtais depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne et celui où j'ai fait la connaissance de l'homme parfait.

Flash Back

Nous étions en 1886, ma sœur Rosalie avait organisé une fête pour mon anniversaire. Les i**nvitations **avaient été envoyées la semaine passée. J'avais donc très mal dormi cette nuit et étais réveillée depuis l'aurore. J'avais tellement d'**interrogations** concernant cette soirée pour laquelle elle avait louée une salle à **Port Angeles**.

\- Isabella, il faut que tu te lèves, nous avons une longue journée devant nous. (Rosalie)

\- Rosalie, pourquoi faire une fête, nous n'en avons jamais fait avant. (Bella)

\- Ma chère, tu ne fêtes tes 18 ans qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. Tu es majeure et en âge de te marier. (Rosalie)

\- Je ne veux pas me marier, je veux devenir écrivain. (Bella)

\- Ma sœur, tu es folle de vouloir poursuivre ce rêve, père et mère ne te l'autoriseront jamais. Regarde-moi, je suis mariée depuis 3 ans maintenant et je suis très heureuse avec Emmett. Nous attendons notre premier enfant et je ne peux être plus joyeuse. (Rosalie)

\- Je me réjouis pour vous mais je ne suis pas toi, tu es un **phénomène**, moi je suis banale et mon pire **cauchemar** est de ne pas pouvoir être moi-même. (Bella)

\- Tout va bien se passer. Qui sait, tu vas peut-être rencontré ton prince charmant ce soir comme mère à rencontrer père. (Rosalie)

Mon père, **Carlisle**, était un grand philanthrope et était issu de la plus grande famille ici à Forks. Il laissait derrière lui une traînée de **fascination **de la part des femmes. Il avait fait un bon mariage, **les Cullen **étaient connu de tous. Esmée, ma mère, aimait mon père de tout son cœur et n'avait jamais regretté ce mariage de raison. Elle m'a toujours dit que le jour où elle a vu mon père pour leur **première rencontre**, elle est tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Une fois que j'eus fini mon petit déjeuner, ma femme de chambre était déjà venue pour me donner mon bain et me faire mes cheveux. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Ma sœur voulait que je ressemble à une princesse pour ce jour spéciale. Il était temps que je fasse mon entrée dans ce monde mais je ne voulais pas me marier. Ma cousine Alice m'avait racontée des **histoires effrayantes **sur les hommes en me disant qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, prendre possession de **la raison et de la chair **d'une femme pour en faire un objet de présentation. Je fus enfin habillée et je dois dire que jamais je n'aurai choisi cette robe. Elle était trop décolletée à mon goût. Nous étions tous rapidement prêt et nous sommes mis en chemin. Nous étions bien entendu les premiers et je devais reconnaître que la salle était merveilleuse et bien décorée. La fête avait pour thème le cirque, je ne comprenais pas trop mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Il y avait sur une corde en hauteur un homme qui faisait de l'**équilibrisme**. Il y avait aussi des cracheurs de feu, des jongleurs et des femme serpents. Un jeune homme s'approcha de nous, il portait le costume du chef de cirque. Il était la **tentation **incarnée, il était **l'ange**de mes rêves les plus fou. Nous fûmes présenté et j'appris qu'il s'appelait Jasper et qu'il avait 28 ans. Il était blond et devait mesuré 1m85, bien musclé d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Les invités arrivèrent au fur et à mesure que la journée passait. Edward et son cousin Emmett furent les derniers à arriver. Ce dernier était le mari de ma sœur. La soirée avait débuté avec un grand buffet. Jasper me suivait des yeux et nous avions commencé un petit **cache-cache**. Edward me collait dès qu'il le pouvait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il se croyait à la chasse et j'étais sa proie. Il a débuté **la traque** et je pouvais dire **adieu** à ma tranquillité. Au moment où je fus dans une **impasse ** avec lui, Jasper a volé à mon secours avec l'excuse que mes parents me cherchaient. Il nous avaient emmené dans les jardins derrière la salle et c'était juste parfait.

\- Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe mademoiselle Isabella. (Jasper)

\- Appelez-moi Bella. (Bella)

Il me regarda avec **hésitation **avant de continuer à parler.

\- Ma chère, il faut que je vous fasse part de mes sentiments pour vous. Depuis le moment où vous avez mis les pieds dans cette salle, mon regard a été attiré par vous. Vous êtes un ange descendu du ciel et je suis tombé sous votre charme. Je sais que nous sommes de deux mondes différents et que cela peut apporter des **complications** mais je suis amoureux de vous et je voudrais faire de vous ma femme. (Jasper)

\- Mon cher, vous allez bien vite en **confessions** mais je suis heureuse que vous le fassiez car moi aussi je suis tombée sous votre charme depuis le moment où je vous ai vu. (Bella)

\- Ma Bella, je voudrais demander votre main à vos parents dès ce soir. (Jasper)

\- Vous allez avoir du mal à les convaincre. Ils vivent dans l'**impatience **de me trouver un fiancé ce soir mais quelqu'un de notre monde. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de différence entre nous mais ils n'ont pas le même point de vue que moi. (Bella)

\- Ma chère, j'arriverais à les convaincre. (Jasper)

Je le suis donc dans la salle où il se dirige vers mes parents qui sont en grande discussion avec Edward. Au moment où nous les rejoignons, ma mère me prend la main et me fait un grand sourire.

\- Ma fille, Edward vient de demander ta main et nous voulions avoir ton accord pour lui dire oui. (Esmée)

\- Mère, je ne veux pas épouser Edward. Il me fait peur et je ne l'aime pas. (Bella)

\- Pourquoi ne faire cette **révélation **que maintenant ? (Esmée)

\- Parce que il n'a jamais été question de me marier avec lui avant. Il n'a jamais pris le temps de ma parler. Il me regarde juste de cette façon qui me fait peur et me donne la chair de poule. (Bella)

\- Si je peux parler, je voudrais moi aussi faire une demande pour la main de votre fille. Elle m'a dit elle même qu'elle en serait heureuse. (Jasper)

\- Vous ? Mais vous n'êtes pas de son monde ! Même si je n'aime pas ce jeune homme prétentieux, il est plus du monde de ma fille que vous mais donnez moi une raison pour accepter votre demande. (Carlisle)

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous n'y pensez pas, elle vaut mieux que ce badin ! (Edward)

\- Monsieur Massen, je ne veux rien entendre de votre part, je veux entendre ce que ce jeune homme veux me dire. (Carlisle)

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas de votre monde mais je suis tombé sous le charme de votre fille dès le moment où elle est entrée dans cette salle de bal et elle m'a avoué avoir ressenti la même chose. Je suis un badin comme le dit M. Massen, mais je ne suis pas un homme pauvre pour la cause. J'ai toujours travaillé et fait des économies. J'aime mon travail et c'est la raison pour laquelle je le fais encore alors que je pèse 250,000 livres. Je pourrais donc subvenir au besoin de votre fille. (Jasper)

\- Isabella, est-ce que cet homme dit la vérité ? Es-tu toi aussi tombée sous son charme ? (Esmée)

\- Oui, mère, père, je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais je souhaite que vous acceptiez sa demande. J'ai un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être en sa présence. (Bella)

\- Alors je pense que nous devons accepter. Elle ne se trompe jamais sur les gens. Monsieur … ? (Carlisle)

\- Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock monsieur. (Jasper)

\- Alors Monsieur Withlock, je vous donne la main de ma fille. (Carlisle)

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Cullen, je promets de rendre votre fille heureuse et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. (Jasper)

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous paraissez être un gentil homme et si vous dite vrais sur votre fortune, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous continuez votre vie de badin même si vous aimez votre travail. (Carlisle)

\- Mon travail est ma vie et sans lui je n'aurais pas rencontré votre fille. Ma Bella, je te souhaite encore un bon anniversaire et je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que tu es ma fiancée. (Jasper)

\- J'aime cette pensée. (Bella)

Nous entendions au loin, l'horloge sonner les douze coups de minuit. Mon anniversaire était passé et je ne regrettais plus la fête qui avait été organisée.

Fin du Flash Back

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré mon mari et je dois dire que malgré toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble et le nombre d'anniversaire que nous avons fêté, c'est celui-là qui restera le plus beau de toute ma vie. Il restera le premier anniversaire que j'ai fêté mais surtout celui de ma **première rencontre** avec mon grand-amour. Nous nous étions marié l'année suivante le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision et mes parents non plus. Jasper m'avait même poussé pour que je fasse des études pour devenir écrivain et j'avais réussi. Je devais juste publier sous un homonyme car une femme n'était pas acceptée comme écrivain de nos jours.


	5. OS-3 - Mienne

**Présentation : **Le premier anniversaire ( Le Twilight contest)

**Titre :** Mienne

**Couple : ** Jasper / Bella

**Rating : ** M

**Disclammer :** **Les personnages de twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephanie Meyer, je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire »**

* * *

Jasper POV

J'étais chez nous à **Port Angeles** lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Il était minuit je savais que c'était mon rappel pour l'anniversaire de **l'ange** qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle travaillait toujours comme secrétaire et n'était donc pas à la maison. Je me mis à repenser à ce jour où nous avions eu notre **première rencontre**, notre première fois et son premier anniversaire parmi nous, il remontait à un peu plus de 125 ans maintenant.

Flash Back

C'est lors de **la** **traque **d'un vampire nommé James que j'avais fait la connaissance de mon amour. Nous avions fuis dans un hôtel pendant que le reste de la famille jouait à **cache-cache **avec lui. Nous étions seul et je dois avouer qu'elle était la **tentation **incarnée. Elle fêtait son premier anniversaire avec nous en ce jour maudit pour elle. Nous n'avions jamais été seul avant ceci car Edward avait trop peur que je lui fasse du mal à cause de mon passé. Mais jamais je n'aurais réussi à m'en prendre à elle, elle était ma compagne mais je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Je décidais donc de le faire. Je lui expliquais le **phénomène** des compagnons mais elle avait encore quelques **interrogations**.

\- Explique moi, comment il est possible que je sois ta compagne. Je suis avec vous depuis presque 6 mois maintenant et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me fais ces **confessions**?

\- Bella, je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'Edward t'a raconté à mon sujet. Mon passé est rempli d'**histoires effrayantes**. J'ai fait partie d'un clan de vampire qui m'avait crée pour une guerre de territoire. Mon don m'aidait beaucoup pour gérer la horde de nouveau-né que je devais former. J'ai réussi à dire **adieux** à cette vie grâce à mon ami Peter. Je suis à présent dans une **impasse**. Tu es ma compagne et je ne veux plus avoir à cacher mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Jasper, j'avoue que je ressens aussi une attirance pour toi et je ne m'explique pas cette **fascination.**

\- Bella, laisse moi te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi grâce à mon don et si tu as encore une **hésitation**, je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Je me permettais donc enfin de lui transmettre tout mon amour pour elle. Au moment où elle acquiesça, je vis que ses yeux se révulsaient vers l'arrière sous l'impact de mes sentiments. Elle se mit à gémir légèrement et je n'en pouvais plus de cette **impatience** qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Je devais la toucher, je devais la faire mienne pour montrer au monde entier à qui elle appartenait. En **théorie**, elle était déjà à moi. Je me permis donc de mettre ma main dans son dos et de prendre possession de sa bouche. Elle y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle me donna même accès à sa bouche et nos langues dansèrent en rythme. Je la mena au lit et commença à la déshabillée. Elle se laissa faire pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me déshabillais rapidement pour que nous soyons à égalité. Elle avait ses mains partout sur mon corps et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle soit dégoûtées par mes cicatrices mais elle ne le fût pas. Je reçu un **coup de fil** au moment où je me présentais à son entrée. Heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone était sur vibreur et elle ne l'a pas entendu. Elle m'attira plus près d'elle en écartant un peu plus ses jambes. Je faisais mon chemin lorsque je sentis la confirmation que j'aurais des **complications**, elle était vierge. C'était notre première fois ensemble mais surtout sa première fois tout court.

\- Ma belle, je risque de te faire légèrement mal mais je ferai tout pour atténué la douleur.

Elle me tira encore plus vers elle avant de me parler.

\- Jasper, si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, je vais finir par prendre feu.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour percer son hymen et recueillir le cri qui sortait de sa bouche par un baiser. Je lui fis l'amour en douceur et en lui soufflant des mots doux dans l'oreille.

\- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Bella. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois mienne pour toujours. Il faut que je te fasse une autre **révélation**, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais te transformer. Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tu as pris le contrôle sur **la raison et la chair **qui font de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis à toi si tu veux de moi.

\- Jasper, fait moi tienne dans tous les sens du terme mais je veux que tu ne te retiennes pas lorsque tu me feras l'amour, montre moi tout ce dont tu es capable et puis mords moi mais attend juste la fin de cette journée et je veux que tu le fasse pendant que nous atteignons le septième ciel.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Je lui ai donc fait l'amour toute la nuit tantôt lentement et en douceur, tantôt plus fort et plus profond. Elle en demandait toujours plus et je n'ai pu que sourire à ça car si elle était déjà insatiable en tant qu'humaine, elle le serait encore plus en tant que vampire. En effet, nos sentiments sont décuplés avec la transformation. J'étais le fils de pute le plus heureux du monde. Il était minuit quand je la mordis au moment où elle fût prise par un énième orgasme. Elle poussa un léger cri puis plus rien. Mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner et je pris donc le temps de voir qui me dérangeait depuis tout ce temps. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il avait laissé plein de message sur mon répondeur vocal et sur ma messagerie. James leur avait filé entre les doigt en se rendant compte de la supercherie. C'était finalement à moi de régler le problème maintenant. Alice avait vu qu'il se dirigeait vers notre cachette. Je pris donc contact avec eux pour leurs donner les informations sur la nouvelle situation.

\- James ne pourra plus rien contre Bella, elle est ma compagne et je viens de la mordre avec son accord.

Edward était furieux et jurait dans tous les sens.

\- Je vais rejoindre mon ami Peter et sa compagne Charlotte pour m'aider à faire passer sa première année de nouveau-né à Bella. Je pourrai ainsi m'occuper comme il faut de cet emmerdeur de James. Je vous tiendrai au courant de tout.

Fin du Flash Back

Voilà comment mon amour m'avait rejoint dans cette vie. J'avais tuer James après deux jours de traque. Peter et Charlotte adoraient ma compagne qui était très bien passée au travers de sa première année vampirique. Mon téléphone me ramena au jour d'aujourd'hui et je pris conscience que j'avais passé une partie de le matinée à repenser à tout ça. C'était Peter qui me téléphonait pour me prévenir que les **invitations** pour l'anniversaire de ma belle était bien partie et que la **célébration** de ce dernier mais aussi de notre anniversaire de mariage se ferait bien ce soir chez les **Cullen** dans leur villa de Seattle. Une fois ma femme à la maison, elle me pris dans ses bras et me fit par de son envie de rester seul mais qu'elle savait que j'avais prévu une fête. Elle lisait en moi **à livre ouvert**. Je l'aimait tellement pour ça.

Bella POV

Il n'avait pas écrit ou téléphoné pendant ma journée de travail. J'étais toujours la secrétaire médicale de Carlisle. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié et je savais aussi qu'il avait prévu une fête avec la famille car Charlotte avait laissé passer l'info par inadvertance. Il m'avoua en rentrant qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à se rappeler notre première fois le jour de mes 18 ans. Je lui répondis que moi aussi j'avais repenser à notre première fois. Il avait fait de moi sa compagne mais aussi un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Il avait été tellement doux au début mais à ma demande il avait pris possession de mon corps de la plus belle des façons possible. J'aimais quand il laissais sortir son « monstre » intérieur comme il aimait l'appeler. J'aimais encore plus maintenant que j'étais vampire et qu'il ne devait plus du tout se retenir. C'était un homme qui avait regarder **le match** de base-ball tout en se faisant à manger et c'était coupé dans la main assez profondément qui m'avait tirée de mes pensées. Heureusement que je n'étais pas sensible au sang sinon je l'aurai bouffé comme disait Jasper. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas avoir une période de nouveau-né classique, j'avais été comme immunisée contre l'odeur du sang humain. Carlisle m'avait demandé de trouver son **groupe sanguin** dans notre banque de don de sang car il en avait perdu beaucoup et aurait besoin d'une transfusion. Heureusement que ma journée était vite passée et que j'avais pu rejoindre mon mari. Il était 19h quand nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen pour ma fête. Nous avons passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte, Emmett et Rosalie qui était revenu de leur énième tour du monde, Carlisle et Esmée et pour finir Edward et Alice qui avait fini par se rendre compte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il fût vite minuit et mon anniversaire était passé. Je savais que je pourrais en avoir encore plein grâce à mon fabuleux mari mais notre première rencontre restera toujours le plus beau de mes souvenirs.


	6. OS-4 - Un an

**Présentation :**** Le premier anniversaire (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre :**Un an

**Couple :**Bella x Edward

**Rating :**** T **(pas sûre)

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier Anniversaire ».**

* * *

**Un an**

Debout sur un rocher, en pleine forêt, je regarde en souriant les animaux qui passent. Je ne suis pas ici pour chasser, seulement pour me rappeler que la chance m'a ouvert ses bras l'année précédente. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de mon immortalité, du présent qu'Edward m'a fait en acceptant de me garder à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il y a encore quelques années, je n'étais qu'une humaine maladroite amoureuse d'un vampire centenaire, incapable de choisir entre lui et un modificateur qui se trouvait être mon meilleur ami. Si j'ai réellement éprouvé quelque chose pour Jacob, c'est désormais fini. Edward et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et cela, depuis notre **première rencontre**. Si j'ai pu attirer l'attention d'Edward, c'est simplement parce que j'étais la seule en qui il n'arrivait pas à lire comme dans un **livre ouvert**. Mes pensées lui étaient inaccessibles, l'intriguant. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. Nous sommes mariés, nous avons une fille magnifique, notre bonheur est complet.

Renesmée a grandi, encore. Elle devient une jeune fille en apparence, son mental suit aussi son évolution mais son âge est si jeune. Quand je la vois nous parler avec autant de joie, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais aimé la voir grandir comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Je sais qu'Edward partage ce sentiment d'impuissance mais nous nous adaptons. C'est déjà une grande chance d'avoir eu une fille alors que nous sommes vampires, nous ne pouvons pas en demander plus. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que ce que j'ai. Je ne ferai plus jamais de **cauchemar**s, je peux écouter sans broncher les **histoires effrayantes** d'Emmett et participer à **la traque** de nos proies avec les Cullen. Une famille comme la nôtre est unique, certains pourraient nous envier de vivre aussi bien. Mais les **théorie**s vont bon train à Forks et nous avons dû partir pour quelques jours à **Port-Angeles**, afin que tout se calme. Des loups ont été vus avec Renesmée et nos anciens amis ont pris peur. Grâce à Carlisle, tout va mieux, il sait comment faire entendre raison aux gens, qu'ils soient humains, vampires ou modificateurs.

Bella ! C'est l'heure !

Je me retourne et, en un bond, je rejoins Alice. Elle détaille ma tenue avec sévérité, hochant la tête négativement en voyant que je ne suis pas prête comme il faut pour notre soirée. La lueur qui s'allume dans ses yeux me fait comprendre que je suis bonne pour plus d'une heure de torture à faire les magasins avec elle mais j'accepte. Elle représente tout pour moi, une sœur, une meilleure amie et une confidente. Pour le moment, je ne lui refuse rien mais je sens que la **tentation** sera grande de partir si elle insiste de trop. Nous passons rapidement à la maison offerte comme cadeau de mariage, le temps que je mette une autre tenue pour éviter les **complications** en ville. Nous remontons ensuite à la villa des Cullen afin qu'Alice récupère les clefs de voiture et nous partons à Port-Angeles faire un peu de shopping. Grâce à son don, Alice sait déjà ce que je vais aimer. C'est un sacré **phénomène** mais on s'y fait vite. Alice a une vraie **fascination** pour la mode et même si elle a un aperçu du futur, elle n'hésite pas à me faire essayer des vêtements en trop.

\- Regarde celle-là Bella, elle est magnifique non ?

\- Ou plutôt celle-ci, je rétorque en lui en montrant une autre.

L'**hésitation** que je vois dans son regard suffit à me rappeler que ses visions arrivent n'importe quand. J'ignore quelle **révélation** elle vient d'avoir mais un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Je retiens mes **interrogations** pour le moment parce qu'elle ne me répondra pas mais je garde en tête le fait qu'elle ait vu un avenir joyeux. Au moment de payer, Alice me laisse avec sa carte bleue pour aller répondre à un **coup de fil**. Je règle les différentes tenues avec **impatience**, sentant soudain l'odeur proche de la caissière. Je me mets vaguement à penser à son **groupe sanguin** avant de me rendre compte de mon insouciance. Je secoue la tête avec un sourire puis rejoins Alice qui démarre en trombe. Elle reste à la villa alors que je retourne dans la maison où je vis avec Edward et Renesmée. Ma fille n'est pas encore rentrée de sa petite virée avec Rosalie et Emmett mais Edward, lui, est bien présent. Il vient vers moi et me sert dans ses bras.

Bella, souffle-t-il.

Il m'embrasse avec passion alors que je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Je sens mon corps s'enflammer et un désir puissant m'embrase alors que je retire sa chemise. Il rompt notre baiser avant de faire glisser ma robe au sol, doucement. Ses lèvres se mettent à parcourir ma peau et je frissonne avant de m'emparer de sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Dans peu de temps, tout le monde sera rassemblé dans la villa des Cullen et nous devons faire vite. Un vrai combat s'engage entre **la raison et la chair** alors qu'Edward se presse contre moi, me faisant sentir son désir. Je cède face à ses caresses et nous faisons l'amour longuement, nous redécouvrant encore et encore.

Tandis que j'enfile ma robe, Edward se glisse dans mon dos et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, m'embrassant avant de plonger son regard dans le mien à travers le miroir. Nous sommes attendus alors nous nous dépêchons avant de rejoindre les autres **Cullen**. Jacob est là, lui aussi et il se dandine légèrement en nous apercevant. Edward passe un bras autour de mes épaules et jette un regard amusé à mon meilleur ami. Il ne manque que Renesmée qui est entre les mains d'Alice. Les deux filles finissent par arriver dans le grand salon. Un gâteau avec une bougie trône au centre, sur une table. Des cadeaux l'entourent, nombreux. Je me défais de l'étreinte de mon mari pour aller serrer ma fille dans mes bras. Chacun l'enlace et nous lui présentons ensuite le gâteau.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Renesmée !

Notre cri s'élève dans le salon alors que Nessie souffle sa bougie. Elle rayonne de joie, c'est si visible que j'en regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir avoir les larmes aux yeux. Jacob donne en premier son cadeau, un bracelet avec un loup, semblable à celui qu'il m'avait offert plusieurs années auparavant. Il observe Renesmée avec tant d'amour que je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas savoir qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle depuis sa naissance. L'imprégnation qui a lié mon meilleur ami à ma fille me rend malade car si elle décide de s'éloigner de Jacob, il en souffrira énormément. Mais je ne dois pas y penser pour le moment, c'est son anniversaire. Déjà un an qu'elle est née, un an qu'elle a changé nos vies. Bientôt un an que nous avons réussi à échapper à la loi des Volturi en leur prouvant que Nessie n'est pas une vampire à part entière.

\- A nous ! s'exclame Alice en lui tendant un cadeau.

Il s'agit d'une clef et je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle ouvre. Alice a prévu un dressing complet pour Renesmée, tout neuf pour son anniversaire. J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'Edward lève les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard chargé de lassitude à sa sœur qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Jasper a une moue amusée, Rosalie et Emmett sourient, Carlisle et Esmé nous détaillent avec tendresse. Je grave ce souvenir dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler de ces moments heureux en famille. Nous attendons que les autres membres de la famille Cullen aient fini pour offrir notre cadeau. Il s'agit simplement d'un cadre avec une photo d'Edward, de Nessie et de moi mais elle tire des larmes à notre fille qui se jette dans nos bras. D'autres présents sont là, de la part des vampires qui sont venus l'an précédent pour la défendre. Les Denali lui ont offert un billet d'avion pour leur rendre visite avec deux autres billets si nous voulons les revoir nous aussi. Certains nomades ont juste laissé un mot mais ils ont tous pensé à elle.

Un paquet rouge et noir attire mon attention et je grimace brièvement en sachant de qui il provient. Renesmée l'ouvre, nous montrant un pendentif reconnaissable entre tous. Malgré leur absence, les Volturi arrivent à plomber l'ambiance mais Emmett brise la glace en sortant une bonne blague qui arrive à faire rougir Jacob. Edward grogne et prévient son frère que s'il recommence devant Nessie, il le regrettera. Nous nous mettons tous à rire, reprenant goût à la fête. Renesmée finit par s'endormir, fatiguée par sa journée. Nous la couchons dans sa chambre de la villa, ayant prévu avec Edward de continuer cet anniversaire. Nous retournons chez nous après avoir salué les Cullen et Jacob sous le regard amusé d'Alice. Nous sommes à peine arrivés qu'Edward me soulève comme une mariée, me portant jusqu'à notre chambre.

\- Joyeuse nouvelle vie, Bella.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque, son regard est chargé de désir, son corps aussi. Je passe ma main sur son torse puis arrache ses vêtements alors qu'il me déshabille à son tour. Nous nous faisons face, il m'enlace et m'embrasse. Je gémis contre lui puis le pousse vers le lit. Il s'assoit alors que je m'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je veux le regarder droit dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au moment où nous atteindrons le septième ciel tous les deux. Voilà un an que j'ai donné naissance à Renesmée, un an que je suis devenue vampire et que j'ai découvert l'intensité de l'amour que l'on peut porter à quelqu'un. D'autres anniversaires viendront mais celui-là est le plus important.

Ma Bella.

L'utilisation du possessif me fait perdre la tête et je l'embrasse encore plus, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Cette nuit d'anniversaire restera mémorable, j'en suis certaine.


	7. OS-5 - Courage, fuyons

**Titre**** :** Courage, fuyons

**Couple**** : **Edward &amp; Bella

**Rating**** : **

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternel) je ne suis responsable que du conteste de l'OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire »

* * *

*******Courage, fuyons*******

POV Edward

_**\- Bonjour Seattle ! Il est 7h et le soleil est au rendez-vous en ce matin du samedi 19 mai ! Un ralentissement est signalé sur la bretelle nord...**_

D'un coup sec je frappai mon réveil pour faire taire l'animateur radio qui venait de me tirer de mon sommeil. Le silence revenu dans la chambre, je m'étirai tout en lâchant un bâillement. La maison avait l'air calme, je décidai de ne pas me lever tout de suite et de profiter de cette quiétude tant que j'en avais l'occasion. Me tournant dans le lit, je m'installai en me collant et enlaçant le petit corps de ma femme qui ne bougea pas, probablement encore endormi. L'embrassant dans le cou et bien installé contre elle je réussis à me rendormir.

**\- Edward... Edward réveille-toi, j'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît. Allez bouge.**

**\- Quoi...**

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin j'ouvris les yeux. Cette fois ma femme était hors du lit, penchée au dessus de moi en train de me secouer doucement afin que je me réveille. Je lui souris comme un imbécile heureux elle était si belle, j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle, je la regardais avec fascination, le cœur débordant d'amour pour elle

**\- Bonjour mon amour...**

**\- Salut. Lève-toi, les enfants sont réveillés, je n'y arrive pas toute seule. S'il te plaît.**

**\- J'arrive.**

Elle repartit sans même m'avoir embrassé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, 7H45. J'avais gagné 45 minutes de sommeil. Résigné je me levai, enfilai mon pantalon de pyjama par dessus mon caleçon et sortis de la chambre qui avait été mienne durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Exceptionnellement, ma femme, mes enfants et moi avions passé la nuit chez mes parents. Aujourd'hui était le jour du premier anniversaire de mes triplés et pour l'occasion, Alice, ma sœur, avait proposé d'organiser les choses et nous avait demandé de lui laisser notre maison. Mes parents, complices d'Alice, nous avaient proposé de dormir chez eux, du coup eux, ma sœur et sa famille étaient chez nous à préparer la fête.

J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'Alice allait faire, je savais de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'était jamais dans la demi mesure, non au contraire elle était toujours dans l'excès. Alors quand elle nous avait demandé si elle pouvait s'occuper de l'anniversaire des triplés, Bella, ma femme, et moi y avions réfléchi à deux fois. Ce n'est seulement qu'après lui avoir fait promettre de rester raisonnable et avoir fixé nos limites que nous avions dit oui.

Arrivé dans le salon je trouvais Emma, mon aînée de 4 ans, qui était sagement installée devant les dessins animés en prenant son petit déjeuner. A côté d'elle, installé dans son transat, mon fils, Paul ou bébé numéro 2, qui finissait tranquillement sa nuit. Des triplés c'était le moins difficile et le plus paresseux. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne sans qu'il ne bouge un cil. Je pris ensuite ma fille contre moi pour un câlin.

Quelques bisous plus tard je la réinstallai sur le canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y retrouver ma femme dans le but de l'aider avec bébés numéro 1 et 3. Carlie et Tom. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit le jour de ma première rencontre avec Bella que 7 ans après nous serions mariés et parents de 4 enfants dont des triplés, je pense que j'aurais ris. En y repensant c'était d'ailleurs grâce à la folie de ma sœur et à sa capacité à ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit, que j'avais connu mon épouse...

****** Flashback ******

20h... enfin de retour chez moi ! En arrivant dans l'entrée de ma résidence étudiante, je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre de la musique et du chahut dans les étages, c'était plutôt courant. Cependant je commençai à être de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de la porte de mon appartement. Plus j'avançai, plus la musique était forte. Merde... merde de merde ! C'était mon affreuse sœur qui, à tous les coups, était derrière tout ça !

J'avais 22 ans aujourd'hui et je croyais avoir réussi à convaincre ma grande sœur de ne pas organiser de fête. Visiblement elle n'avait promis que pour me faire plaisir, j'aurais dû lire en elle comme à livre ouvert ! Je la connaissais et pourtant elle m'avait eu ! Cette fille était un véritable phénomène, il fallait voir de quoi elle était capable pour le croire. 22 ans qu'elle me pourrissait la vie avec ses exubérances à la con ! Par exemple je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné les 8 premières années de ma vie où elle m'avait déguisé et maquillé en la meilleure amie de ses rêves !

Mon premier réflexe fût de fuir mais malgré la forte tentation et après réflexion, si je partais, j'allai me retrouver à la rue puisque la fête avait envahi mon appartement. J'aurais pu aller chez mes parents mais ils habitaient trop loin de Seattle et prendre la route avec mon état de fatigue ne serait pas raisonnable.

Il me fallait absolument un autre plan mais après avoir désespérément cherché une solution miracle qui n'était pas venue, je dus m'avouer vaincu et faire preuve de courage pour entrer chez moi. Avec un peu de chance ils seraient tous trop occupés à boire, manger et danser pour faire attention à moi. Allez... j'entre vite et je cours jusqu'à ma chambre. C'est un plan facile ! 1...2...3 ! Tout doucement j'ouvris la porte mais alors que j'essayai de me glisser discrètement à l'intérieur, Alice cria en me voyant. J'aurais dû prévoir que cette hyène guetterait la porte d'entrée !

**\- Il est là ! Joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! Surpriiiiise !**

Tout le monde se mit alors à crier « bon anniversaire », à siffler et à applaudir. Oh putain... pétrifié je n'avais qu'un souhait : celui de disparaître pour toujours. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur les deux joues, sa bouche faisant office de ventouse. Beurk ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poulpe sur le visage !

**\- Alice tu avais promis !**

**\- Je sais, mais quand je l'ai fait, j'avais déjà lancé les ****invitations****... trop tard pour reculer !**

A cet instant précis je détestais ma sœur... nous n'avions rien en commun... mise à part notre groupe sanguin et encore je n'en suis pas certain. Ce n'était même pas ma vraie sœur. Mes parents l'avaient adopté tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec mon grand frère Emmett, beaucoup plus cool qu'Alice. Moi j'étais arrivé par hasard alors que ma mère se croyait stérile.

Après une heure de civisme imposé je me dirigeai en douce dans ma chambre, laissant ma frangine lancer le jeu de « je bois plus que toi ». N'importe quoi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir ! Rageusement j'entrais dans ma chambre verrouillant la porte à clef.

**\- Elle me fait chier celle-là putain ! Y a quoi de difficile à comprendre dans non !? C'est pas compliqué pourt...**

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant sur mon lit une fille. Merde c'est quoi cette arnaque encore ? La fille était allongée, heureusement tout habillée, jean et t-shirt. Elle avait cependant pris le soin d'enlever ses chaussures. Je crois qu'elle dormait, enfin j'espérais... _pitié, qui que tu sois, ne soit pas morte d'un coma éthylique ou d'une overdose. Pitié, pitié ! _Prudemment je m'approchai du lit en l'observant, elle était plutôt mignonne, les cheveux longs caramels, un teint assez pâle, des lèvres roses bien dessinées... comment pouvait-elle dormir avec tout ce boucan ? Ok le bruit était légèrement moins fort que dans le salon mais je vivais dans un 35 mètre carré, pas à la maison blanche !

**\- Euh salut... debout... faut pas rester là...**

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Merde !

**\- Je t'en pris, ne soit pas morte ! Ne soit pas morte, ne soit pas morte !**

Avec hésitation et du bout des doigts je lui touchais le bras pour la remuer, elle fronça à peine les sourcils. Bon, au moins elle n'est pas morte !

**\- Bonsoir... faut partir. Debout... ha !**

Elle avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup en sursautant, je me reculai par surprise. Paniquée la fille se redressa en observant la pièce, elle se leva même du lit en me regardant comme si j'allai l'attaquer. C'est elle qui vient dormir dans ma chambre et c'est moi le méchant ? Sérieusement ?!

**\- Je vais rien te faire, tu t'es endormie sur mon lit c'est tout ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas morte et te demander de partir... tu comprends ce que je dis ?**

La fille avait les sourcils froncés, son regard chocolat était perdu, sa bouche rose formait un O d'incompréhension. Elle finit par secouer la tête et parla... enfin elle hurla.

**\- JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS AVEC TOUTE CETTE MUSIQUE ! ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES !**

Ok... je sais bien que la musique était forte mais quand même… De sa poche elle sortit une petite boite qui contenait deux espèces d'oreillettes qu'elle mit sur ses oreilles. Elle était sourde ? Ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait réussi à s'endormir... Timidement la fille me sourit et reprit d'une voix normale.

**\- Tu disais ?**

**\- Euh... rien. Tu dormais... je m'assurai que tu n'étais pas morte...**

**\- Désolée, j'ai eu une grosse journée... je ne devais même pas être là. J'ai réussi à m'échapper... je ne me souviens même pas de m'être endormi. Une copine à moi connaît la sœur du type qui fête son anniversaire. Mais moi non. Elle m'a persuadée de l'accompagner. Sauf que je n'aime pas les fêtes et je ne connais pas le gars. Je ne peux même pas partir, c'est elle qui m'a accompagné.**

**\- Tu fuis ?**

**\- Ouais... lâchement. Et toi ?**

**\- Je suis le gars qui fête son anniversaire et tu es dans ma chambre.**

**\- Oh merde !**

Elle se mordit la lèvre en fuyant mon regard, elle se tortillait les doigts, gênée par la situation. Je souris, je la trouvais adorable. Toujours sans me regarder elle reprit la parole.

**\- Je suis désolée...**

**\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu peur que tu es fait un coma éthylique ou une overdose. J'ai imaginé toutes sortes d'****histoires effrayantes. ****Mais tu vas bien c'est cool.**

**\- Oui. Euh bon, je vais aller... ailleurs. Euh... bon anniversaire euh...**

**\- Edward.**

**\- Moi c'est Bella.**

Je souris et après un petit moment de silence Bella remis ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

**\- Je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire. Alice, ma sœur, l'a fait contre ma volonté. Je voudrais dormir, la journée a été longue pour moi aussi. Moi aussi je fuis lâchement ma propre fête d'anniversaire. Alors... si tu veux rester ici pour éviter de nager en pleins ****cauchemars**** en allant dans la pièce d'à côté... je n'y vois aucun problème.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Oui. Je te comprends. Et de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec ce boucan. Autant être accompagné.**

**\- Euh... je ne coucherai pas avec toi !**

Sa franchisse me fit éclater de rire. Elle rougit violemment avant de repartir vers la porte de la chambre

**\- Bella. Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de coucher avec toi. Désolé si je me suis mal exprimé. Tu peux rester je te jure et tu peux même te rendormir.**

Elle hésita un instant mais quand je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit, elle décida de rester en s'asseyant sur ma chaise de bureau installée face à mon lit double.

**\- Tu viens de ****Port Angeles**** ?**

**\- Comment tu sais ?**

Elle pointa du doigt le t-shirt aux couleurs de mon lycée abandonné sur le sol d'un coin de ma chambre.

**\- Euh ouais... tu connais ?**

**\- Je viens de Forks, ce n'est pas loin.**

À partir de ce moment nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, j'avais appris qu'elle étudiait la littérature, qu'elle était la fille unique d'un père flic et une mère institutrice. J'appris aussi qu'elle n'était pas sourde, elle était malentendante, son audition baissait aux files des années. Elle m'expliqua que très jeune elle avait eu des prothèses auditives ce qui lui avait permis de grandir normalement et de développer un langage comme n'importe qui de bien entendant, elle avait tout de même appris à lire sur les lèvres et le langage des signes. Ses prothèses étaient très discrètes, si on ne faisait pas attention on ne voyait rien.

Ce soir là avait changé ma vie pour toujours, nous nous étions revus, elle venait tous les jours au starbuck ou je travaillais pendant l'été. Parfois elle restait tous l'après midi et à chaque moment de libre j'allai la voir. Un mois après notre rencontre je l'avais embrassé en scellant à jamais ma vie à la sienne.

****** Fin du Flashback******

**\- Papa !**

**\- Papa !**

**\- Ouais ! C'est moi papa !**

Carlie et Tom se mirent à rire alors que j'agitais mes bras au dessus la tête pour leur faire de grand coucou et en faisant des grimaces. Bella profita que Tom est la bouche ouverte pour lui fourrer son biberon dans la bouche. Carlie elle me tendait les bras en pliant et dépliant ses petits doigts pour un câlin. Je ne résistai pas et la sortie de sa chaise haute la prendre dans mes bras.

**\- Hey bon anniversaire mon bébé d'amour ! Et toi aussi petit Tom !**

**\- Versaire !**

**\- Oui, c'est votre anniversaire. Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

Tom secoua la tête et je souris, ils le verraient assez vie ce que c'était. Je me tournai alors vers Bella.

**\- C'est quoi le plan ?**

**\- On les faits manger, ils faut les habiller, s'occuper d'Emma, ranger tout notre bazar avant de renter à la maison où Alice nous attend. Il faut qu'on soit là bas pour 12h.**

**\- Ok, donc à 10h on décolle d'ici.**

J'eus un petit sursaut et Carlie aussi, quand Tom fit tomber son biberon par terre. Le pire c'est qu'il souriait et s'applaudissait. Bien sûr ça ne plaisait pas à sa mère.

**\- Oh Tom ça suffit j'en ai marre là ! Ça fait 10 fois que tu fais tomber ton biberon et que je le ramasse ! Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! La prochaine fois je ne te le donne plus et tant pis si tu meurs de faim !**

Wah carrément. En petit diable qu'il était Tom se mit à rire, amusé par la situation. À ce moment là, en ultime provocation, Tom regarda sa mère et lâcha une nouvelle fois son biberon en riant. Bella soupira profondément avant aller chercher le biberon de Paul et de disparaître dans le salon. Carlie et Tom étaient les deux plus durs, surtout Tom. Il avait une liste de bêtise plus longue que son petit bras. Carlie elle le suivait la plupart du temps dans ses aventures. Deux petites terreurs. Après avoir reposé ma fille dans sa chaise haute, je ramassai le biberon et le rendis à mon fils avec un regard menaçant.

**\- C'est la dernière fois Tom ! Compris ?**

Mon fils hocha la tête et fini de boire son lait. Je donnai à Carlie la moitié d'un croissant qui l'occuperait un moment, à choisir entre les bêtises de son frère ou la gourmandise, elle choisissait toujours la gourmandise. Profitant de ce petit moment de calme je me préparais mon propre petit déjeuner.

Bella m'inquiétait. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était à bout physiquement et psychologiquement. Depuis l'arrivée des triplés nous n'avions eu aucun moment à nous, tout notre temps était consacré aux enfants. Il fallait toujours s'occuper d'un des quatre. J'avais pensé que le pire moment serait les premiers mois avec les biberons la nuit et tout mais non... ensuite il y avait eut les dents, les pleures et les colères, maintenant il y avait les bêtises. Il fallait avoir des yeux partout tout le temps. Par moments j'avais l'impression de gérer une vraie usine, Bella et moi étions des robots exécutant inlassablement les mêmes gestes à longueur de journée. En plus de ça il fallait être présent pour Emma, nous refusions qu'elle puisse se sentir de trop et moins aimée que les trois derniers.

Heureusement la semaine Emma allait à l'école et les triplés à la crèche et Bella, tout comme moi, s'accrochait à notre boulot, la dernière chose qui nous donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale. Depuis un an nous n'avions fait aucune sortie, ni tous les deux, ni entre amis, nous ne trouvions personne pour garder les enfants. Bella avait une théorie sur la question. Les gens avaient peur de gérer trois bébés et une petite de 4 ans. Même notre famille refusait de le faire. Résulta la dernière fois que j'avais l'amour à ma femme datait d'i mois. Et encore... il avait fallu faire vite.

J'aimais mes enfants, à la folie, et je sais que Bella aussi mais je sentais qu'elle craquait et j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle tombe en dépression. Bref, je m'inquiétais terriblement pour ma femme. Si je la perdais, je perdais tout. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que l'on se retrouve que tous les deux... Comment faire pour se débarrasser des petits le temps d'une soirée ? Et si on les dispersait ? Emma et Tom d'un côté et Paul et Carlie de l'autre ? Hum... à voir. Je fus sorti de ma phase « interrogations du matin » par les pleurs de Carlie qui venait de ce recevoir le biberon de Tom sur la tête.

La matinée se passa dans cette ambiance. Des enfants grognons, une maman au bord de la dépression, une petite fille de 4 ans qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de ses parents occupés et un papa qui perdait le contrôle. Génial ! Bon, les 4 enfants prêts et installés dans la voiture, la maison de mes parents rangée, les affaires dans le coffre nous voilà désormais prêt. Avec un peu de chance, la voiture allait les bercer.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure ce miracle se produit, même Emma dormait ! Comme si je les avais fait, je savais qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant la fin du trajet. Soit 2h de route ! Bella aussi s'endormit, elle avait même enlevé ses prothèses pour être dans le calme le plus total. Elle avait bien raison, elle le méritait.

Quelques minutes avant que l'on arrive chez nous, Bella se redressa. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où nous étions et une fois les idées en place et un coup d'œil aux enfants toujours endormis, elle remit ses prothèses. En me garant dans l'allée devant chez nous, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de voir que la façade de notre maison était toute recouverte de ballons et banderoles avec le nom de nos enfants ou de bienvenue. Il y avait même une grande arche de ballon à notre entrée.

**\- Edward je ne veux pas y aller !**

**\- C'est rien... juste... elle a mis le paquet dehors c'est tout. Viens.**

Cependant aucun de nous ne bougea, nous restions à fixer la porte d'entrée de notre propre maison. Les enfants dormaient encore... je pouvais peut-être faire demi tour et nous enfuir d'ici et toutes les complications que nous allions rencontrer à coup sûr si nous entrions... j'allai le proposer à Bella quand Emma se réveilla, ce qui sortit du sommeil les triplés et tous semblaient être excités rien qu'en voyant la face de la maison. Bella finit par soupirer et sortir de la voiture, j'en fis autant, pris les deux garçons dans mes bras laissant à ma femme la tâche de gérer les filles.

Précédant Bella, j'avançais vers la porte avec prudence et anxiété. Allez ! Tu es un homme, tu dois être fort et courageux ! Même quand il s'agit d'Alice ! Dès que nous passâmes le pas de la porte, une foule de personnes se mirent à chanter à mes enfants « Joyeux anniversaire ». Mes deux garçons étaient accrochés à moi, même Tom avait peur de tout ce monde. Qui sont tous ces gens chez moi ? Je lançai un coup d'œil à Bella. Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer de désespoir. Comme à son habitude Alice trottina vers nous, toute fière de sa surprise.

**\- Surprise ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

La maison... était devenue un genre de cirque... il y avait des ballons partout et des banderoles là aussi, il y avait des petits stands qui servaient à je ne sais quoi, il y avait des gens en costume, en tenue de cirque justement, des clowns, des jongleurs... il y avait aussi une Cendrillon, une Raiponce et une reine des neiges avec sa sœur Anna.

**\- Alice qui sont tout ces gens ?**

**\- De la famille et des amies ! Et j'ai engagé une troupe de cirque pour l'événement ! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait du monde pour les regarder.**

**\- Je ne mettrai pas un centime dans tout ça Alice.**

**\- Arrête d'être chiant Edward ! Emma ma chérie, tu viens avec tatie ? Il y a une dame qui peut te faire un superbe maquillage.**

**\- Un papillon ?**

**\- Oui, si tu veux.**

Emma regarda sa mère avec un regard suppliant, Bella accepta et ma fille partit avec joie avec sa tante. Quant à Paul, Carlie et Tom, ils firent comprendre qu'ils voulaient aller jouer et découvrir tout ce bazar. Comme deux cons, Bella et moi restions plantés dans l'entrée. Je finis par réagir et par prendre la main de ma femme, mais je fus incapable d'avancer. C'est ma mère qui vint vers nous.

**\- Edward mon chéri ! Ça va ? Et toi Bella ?**

**\- On va bien. Pourquoi tu as laissé faire ça, maman ? C'est... démesuré ! On est pas à Disneyland !**

**\- Edward ta sœur s'est donné beaucoup de mal. C'est une idée superbe, les enfants vont adorer !**

Il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air. Sans lâcher la main de ma femme j'allai jusque dans le jardin où se trouvaient une pêche au canard, un stand de bonbon, un atelier de marionnette, des clowns faisant leurs shows au côté des jongleurs et... bordel de merde ! Il y avait même un numéro équilibrisme ! On respire... tout va bien !

Obligé de paraître courtois je saluai des cousins et des cousines que je ne connaissais pas, des gens que j'avais vus 1 fois dans ma vie, des voisins, mais aussi mon frère et sa femme, mes parents, ceux de Bella et nos grands parents. Cependant il y avait surtout des enfants ! Des enfants de partout qui criaient, jouaient, courraient, pleuraient. Des grands, des petits, des moyens.

Bon... il fallait que je surveille tout ce monde, que je fasse en priorité attention à mes propres enfants et que je veille à ce que ma maison ne devienne pas un champ de ruines. Dans toute cette folie j'avais perdu Bella, mais j'avais retrouvé Paul en train de pleurer parce qu'un autre lui avait pris son jouet. Je le pris donc pour le consoler mais un petit dont j'ignorais l'existence m'informa qu'il avait perdu sa maman. Et comme indice pour la retrouver c'était qu'elle était « La plus belle ».

La maman retrouvée, qui était loin d'être la plus belle, et Paul calmé qui était reparti jouer, j'affrontai maintenant les 2 fils de mon frère. Des brutes de 10 et 8 ans qui passaient leur temps à se cogner dessus. Résultat le plus petit des deux se retrouva avec une lèvre en sang. Bien sûr Emmett leur cria dessus, Rosalie s'excusait de leur comportement mais les deux gamins n'en avaient strictement rien à faire et j'étais certain qu'à la première occasion venue, ils recommenceraient.

Suite à la bagarre des deux affreux, je trouvais Emma qui boudait car ses copines n'étaient pas là mais dès que la Cendrillon lui proposa de venir faire une photo avec elle et toutes les autres princesses, Emma s'en réjouit et oublia ses problèmes. Ensuite Alice m'amena Tom qui avait besoin de changer de couche. Hélas pour moi, Alice m'avait suivis et me bassinait avec mon manque de reconnaissance face à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour cette fête.

Ennuyé par les lamentations de ma sœur je lui fourrai Tom dans les bras et les abandonnai pour aller m'isoler dans le garage. Énervé et excédé par les folies de ma sœur il fallait que je me calme. Tout ça était beaucoup trop et surtout... énormément d'enfant ! J'en avais assez avec les miens, j'étais épuisé de mon rôle de père... Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je sortis de ma planque mon paquet de cigarettes et en allumai une. Dès la première bouffée je me sentis plus calme.

J'avais arrêté de fumer pendant la première grossesse de Bella, mais dans les cas extrêmes, comme maintenant, j'en prenais une pour me relaxer. Bien entendu, ma femme n'en savait rien. Et si je restais dans le garage jusqu'à ce soir ? Je serais tranquille non ?

**\- Je le savais !**

Merde ! Bella ! Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit la cigarette des mains avec fureur et l'écrasa au sol. Bon... la fête d'à côté ou Bella en colère ?

**\- Tu as repris à fumer ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Et tu faisais quoi là ? Du tricot ! Tu m'avais juré Edward !**

**\- C'est la première depuis... depuis qu'on a su qu'ils seraient trois. Pour les cas d'extrême angoisse. Sérieux, tu as vu notre maison ? Et ce que cette... fille a fait !**

**\- Ta sœur !**

**\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le reconnaître. Y a des gosses partout, j'ai la tête qui va exploser !**

**\- Et moi pas ?**

**\- Reste avec moi dans le garage... ils le verront même pas.**

**\- Mais c'est chez nous Edward. Et nos enfants sont dehors. Et s'ils nous cherchent, qu'il arrive un truc grave... Non, je ne peux pas. On doit être fort ! Et affronter tout ça ! Alors tu te bouges et on y va !**

Je l'observais en souriant, elle n'était absolument pas convaincante ou convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Elle était trop craquante. Je finis par me lever pour me rapprocher d'elle, je lui souris et pris son visage entre mes mains dans le but de l'embrasser. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'elle me repousse en se dégageant.

**\- Non ! Tu sens la cigarette !**

**\- J'ai tiré à peine deux fois dessus !**

**\- Deux fois de trop ! Allez on y va ou je te balance à ta sœur.**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu me fatigues ! Elle est où ma femme hein ? Elle est où ? Tu me repousses sans cesse, tu ne prends plus le temps de m'embrasser le matin, on ne parle que des enfants et de l'organisation ! Le seul moment où on est ensemble c'est pendant la nuit et encore tu te plains que je te colle et que je te donne chaud !**

**\- Excuse moi de ne pas vouloir être embrassée par un type qui à une haleine parfumée à la cigarette !**

**\- Je te demande pas de me rouler un patin ! Juste un bisou ! De toute façon tu as toujours une excuse ! C'est à ce demandé si tu m'aimes encore !**

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans cependant dire un mot. La porte du garage s'ouvrit alors et Alice apparu toute souriante. Elle nous observa et miss emmerdeuse jugea bon de faire son commentaire.

**\- Vous voilà... je vous cherchai ! Vous n'étiez pas sur le point de faire bébé numéro 5 si ?**

**\- Va te faire voir Alice !**

Sur ce Bella sortit du garage. Alice et moi étions trop sciés pour répondre ou bouger. Bella n'était jamais vulgaire. D'un air blessé Alice croisa les bras en me regardant dans l'espoir que j'excuse ma femme. Je ne le ferais pas, ma sœur l'avait cherché. Sans rien dire je sortis à mon tour pour rejoindre le bruit et cette fête désastreuse.

De loin je vis Emma qui jouait, au moins elle s'amusait. Tom lui riait devant le spectacle de marionnettes. Carlie était devant le stand des bonbons et Paul regardait les jongleurs, la bouche ouverte et un doigt dans le nez. J'avais honte. Mon attention fut détournée par un gamin larmoyant, trempée de sueur à cause de ne je sais quel exercice physique, les mains collantes de barbe à papa... il se dirigeait droit vers moi. Hors de question que je m'en occupe, je ne le connaissais pas et je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je suis un monstre, oui et alors ? Mine de rien je m'éloignais de lui en trouvant mon frère et improvisai une conversation. Du coin de l'œil je vis le gamin être pris en main par Alice.

**\- Edward tu m'écoutes ?**

**\- Non.**

J'étais honnête. Mon frère sourit et frappa mon bras. Je grimaçai en me le frottant, après il s'étonnait que ses mômes étaient violents !

**\- Je disais que Bella avait l'air crevée.**

**\- Elle l'est. Je le suis aussi. Et toute cette merde ça nous aide pas !**

**\- Alice a mis le paquet ouais. Un cirque... qu'elle me fasse ça et c'est plus ma sœur !**

**\- Hum. Faut que j'y aille, je dois garder un œil sur les triplés.**

**\- Ok.**

En fait je prenais la fuite, la reine des neiges était en recrutement de papa pour un spectacle. Je l'avais vu venir de loin et grâce à Bella j'avais appris à lire sur les lèvres. J'eus raison de m'éloigner, Emmett fût embarqué dans l'aventure. A partir de là, comme un fugitif je me cachais des princesses en recrutement et j'évitai tout enfants inconnus ou conversations ennuyeuses. Je gardai tout de même un œil sur mes minis moi et Bella.

**\- Papa ?**

**\- Hey ma puce, ça va ? Tu t'amuses ?**

**\- Je veux un câlin...**

Je pris alors ma princesse Emma dans les bras et elle me serra fort contre elle. Mon bébé... j'avais pleuré de joie quand j'avais appris que Bella était enceinte. Alors que pour les triplés... j'avais fumé en cachette mort de trouille. Je les aimais mais passer d en une grossesse était un peu flippant. Emma me réclama à manger j'allai donc avec elle jusqu'au buffet qu'Alice avait prévu. Je lui fis une assiette avec ce qu'elle désirait en pensant qu'il allait falloir aller donner à manger à bébé 1, 2 et 3.

**\- Tu vas manger tout ça princesse ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai très faim !**

**\- Et c'est tatie Alice qui paye alors profite !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**\- Rien, laisse. Viens t'installer pour manger.**

J'allais avec elle sur l'une des tables ou je l'installais correctement. Je discutais alors avec elle de ce qu'elle avait fait où vu depuis notre arrivée. Puis elle enchaîna sur autre chose.

**\- Papa ? On pourra faire du vélo ? Mais que tous les deux. Ou avec maman.**

**\- On ira tous les deux mon ange. Je te le promets.**

**\- Cool ! Je t'aime papa !**

Je souris face à cette confession, je l'embrassais et pris mon temps avec elle en voyant que Bella, mon père et ma mère s'occupaient des triplés. Son repas terminé Emma resta contre moi pour regarder le spectacle des princesses avec l'aide des papas volontaires. Je crus mourir de rire en voyant Emmett jouer le rôle de Sven le renne dans la reine de neige. Emma aussi riait et j'avoue que ce petit moment me fit du bien. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir ma fille heureuse contre moi tout en regardant mon frangin se ridiculiser devant une cinquantaine de personnes ?

Cependant mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette que je connaissais que trop bien. Bella avait laissé les triplée à mes parents pour entrer dans la maison d'un pas précipité. Je fronçais les sourcils, mon instinct me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me penchai pour parler à ma fille.

**\- Chérie, je dois aller voir maman. Papi et mamie sont là bas, tatie Alice et Rosalie là et là avec tonton Jazz. S'il y a un problème va les voir mais je reviens vite ok ?**

**\- D'accord. Je te raconterais la fin.**

**\- Oui d'accord. Il est drôle tonton comme ça hein ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- J'y vais, je reviens. Je t'aime.**

Elle me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle. Moi j'entrai dans la maison après avoir fait un détour pour éviter ma sœur prête à me râler dessus parce que je quittai la fête. Je fais ce que je veux bordel, je suis chez moi !

**\- Bella ?!**

Je cherchai ma femme dans toute la maison, je la trouvai dans la buanderie. Elle était dos à moi, face au mur, les mains appuyées sur la machine à laver.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu Emmett ? Ou alors tu fuis à ton tour ? Bref, on s'en fout. Bella, je regrette de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Mais je pense que nous sommes fatigués tous les deux, à bout... Je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre. Bella regarde moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...**

Tranquillement elle enleva son pull, toujours dos à moi. Elle essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la machine à laver mais cette dernière était capricieuse à l'ouverture du hublot. Bella s'énerva alors, en poussant des cris de rage et en donnant des coups de pied et de poing sur la machine. Elle allait se blesser.

**\- Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Stop !**

Je pariai qu'elle avait enlevé ses prothèses, elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que j'avais dit et encore moins mon arrivée dans la pièce. J'allais alors la prendre contre moi. Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grands yeux humides avant de violemment éclater en sanglots. Elle se serra contre ma poitrine, je l'enveloppai de mes bras et posai ma joue sur sa tête. Mes mains caressaient doucement son dos nu dans le but de la consoler, parler ne servait à rien. Elle avait bien posé ses prothèses, je les voyais sur le meuble à côté de la machine.

**\- Vous vous échappez encore ?**

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de Bella, d'un parce qu'elle était à demi nue et de deux pour éviter que j'aille frapper ma sœur qui venait encore fourrer son nez partout.

**\- Dégage Alice.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ?**

**\- Une dernière fois... vas-t'en Alice.**

**\- Mais dis moi ce qui lui arrive ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me répondre ?**

**\- DEGAGE DE LA OU JE TE VIRE A COUP DE PIEDS AU CUL ! BARRE TOI PUTAIN !**

Alice me regarda choquée, j'avais dû hurler suffisamment fort pour que Bella m'entende et lève les yeux vers moi avant de regarder ma sœur pour se cacher de nouveau contre mon torse. Le peu de bon sens que possédait Alice finit par la faire dégager. J'allais alors fermer la porte à clef. Je fis signe ensuite à Bella de remettre ses prothèses, ce qu'elle fit.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? Viens là...**

Je m'assis sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là et Bella, toujours en soutien-gorge, vint se mettre à cheval sur mes genoux face à moi. Même si la voir dans cette tenue ne me déplaisais pas, j'enlevais ma chemise pour la lui donner. Elle l'enfila et la serra contre elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Paul m'a vomi dessus. Et j'arrivais pas à ouvrir la machine... je suis désolée.**

**\- Cette stupide fête n'arrange rien. On aurait dû rester tous les six tranquillement.**

Elle hocha la tête avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de se lover contre moi. Avec plaisir je savourais cette étreinte, ça fessait des semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé.

**\- Edward... Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre... je crois que... je ne les supportes plus. Je vais devenir folle. Je suis une mère affreuse !**

Son corps se mit de nouveau à trembler et je la rapprochai de moi.

**\- Non ne pleure plus... je suis là chérie. Tu n'es pas une mère affreuse. 3 bébés c'est beaucoup, on a une mini usine tous les deux, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sans oublier Emma. Je m'étonne même que nous n'ayons pas craqué avant. Je sais que tu les aimes nos enfants. Tu es une bonne mère Bella.**

**\- Non... en plus je suis une épouse lamentable ! J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien ! Je suis moche, je pus le vomi, le pipi et le lait caillé toute la journée ! Je ne me coiffe plus, je ne me maquille plus. J'enfile les premières fringues qui passent, je ne suis pas jolie ! J'ai plus le temps de rien ! Ça fait même 2 mois que je ne me suis pas rasée les jambes ! Je suis une mauvaise mère et une femme repoussante !**

**\- Oh mon amour non... tu n'es pas repoussante ! Je t'aime comme un fou. Et je te le répète, tu es une bonne mère. Ils sont beaux, heureux, ils grandissent bien. Tu les aimes sinon tu ne te préoccuperais pas d'eux comme tu le fais. Tu as le droit de craquer, on a tenu 1 an ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des robots, des dieux ou des sur-humains. C'est ****la raison et la chair**** qui se battent entre elle. Notre raison, notre mentale prend le dessus sur l'amour qu'on porte à nos enfants... notre chair.**

Bella me regarda perplexe avant de soupirer et de remettre sa tête dans mon cou.

**\- Je t'aime Edward.**

**\- Moi aussi chérie. Moi aussi.**

**\- Mais on fait quoi ?**

**\- Va te changer, prépare toi un sac et on s'en va !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il n'est que 14h. On va aller dans un hôtel, on va dormir, parler, faire l'amour, tout ce que tu veux mais on s'en va. On reviendra ici vers 20h.**

**\- Sérieusement ? On fuit l'anniversaire de nos enfants ? Leur premier anniversaire !**

**\- On fuit une fête stupide organisé par ma stupide sœur ! On fêtera leur un an demain avec un gâteau et des bougies après le repas.**

**\- Vous ****les Cullen**** et vos idées ! Mais je préfère les tiennes à celles d'Alice !**

**\- Tu es une Cullen je te signale. Alors tu me suis ?**

**\- Oui ! Je te suivrais partout. Préviens tout de même ****Carlisle**** et Esmée. Je vais me changer et prendre un rasoir et de la mousse... j'ai très très envie de faire l'amour.**

Je souris et l'embrassais pour toute réponse. Je finis par nous faire relever et me permis de lui donner une claque sur les fesses.

**\- Allez file, ne perdons pas de temps. On se retrouve à la voiture ok ?**

**\- Oui d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je venais de lui enlever ses prothèses et je les glissais dans la poche de mon jean. Je me mis bien en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lire sur mes lèvres et j'utilisais aussi la langue des signes. Ça aussi elle me l'avait appris mais, je n'étais pas très doué, c'est pour ça que je préférais parler et signer en même temps.

**\- Pour pas que tu sois distraite en chemin et que tu changes d'avis. Ok ?**

Elle hocha la tête, me rendit ma chemise avant de sortir de la buanderie. Je la suivis et retournai dans le jardin. Je trouvai rapidement mes parents toujours avec les triplés. En me voyant Carlie tendis les bras vers moi. Je la pris contre moi.

**\- Papa maman... Bella ne va pas bien, elle vient de péter un plomb dans la buanderie. Je voudrais lui faire passer l'après midi loin de tout ce foutoir. On reviendra ce soir promis.**

**\- La pauvre... j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Ne revenez que demain matin, nous allons rester là et on s'occupe des enfants. Vous n'avez rien fait ensemble depuis 1 an.**

**\- Oh maman merci. De toute façon c'est l'heure de la sieste pour les trois là... Si Emma ne veut pas c'est pas grave, laissez-là s'amuser et elle se couchera plus tôt ce soir. Papa enregistre moi ****le match**** de ce soir s'il te plait.**

**\- Oui d'accord. Allez, va rejoindre ta femme.**

**\- Merci. Et empêchez Alice de faire « ****La traque**** d'Edward et Bella » s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Merci.**

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à la hauteur des triplés.

**\- Hey les petits cœurs. C'est papi et mamie qui vont vous s'occuper de vous d'accord ? Papa et maman ils vont revenir demain après le dodo. Vous serez sage ? Tom ?**

**\- Les clowns papa ?**

**\- Oui j'ai vu les clowns... Bon, faite moi un bisou.**

Tous les trois me firent un câlin, je les embrassais et embrassais ma mère pour la remercier.

**\- Merci maman, merci beaucoup. A demain.**

Je trouvais ensuite Emma.

**\- Emma ? Viens me voir princesse.**

Elle vint se mettre dans mes bras.

**\- Chérie, maman est très très fatiguée alors je vais l'emmener se reposer un peu. Ici il y a trop bruit. C'est papi et mamie qui vont vous garder ce soir...**

**\- Mais le vélo ?**

**\- On ira demain, je te le jure. On revient demain matin. Pour le petit déjeuné.**

**\- D'accord... tu veux savoir la fin du spectacle ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Je pris cinq minutes pour ma fille, avec enthousiasme elle me raconta la fin du spectacle. Quand elle eut fini je l'embrassai et la confiai elle aussi à mes parents. Tout irait bien. En évitant quelques personnes qui semblaient vouloir me parler, je finis par rejoindre Bella qui attendait près de la voiture. Elle mon montra son poignet sans montre pour me signaler que j'avais été long. Tout en signant et en parlant doucement je lui répondis.

**\- J'ai prévenu mes parents et les enfants. Emma m'a raconté le spectacle. Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu as cru que j'étais parti sans toi ? Que j'avais changé d'avis ?**

Elle fit non en étant morte de rire, je lui rendis ses prothèses avant de monter dans la voiture.

**\- Tu es nul en signe Edward... tu m'as dit que tu avais pris le bus avec tes parents et des enfants. Qu'Emma avait un obstacle. Heureusement que je lis sur tes lèvres. Et je viens d'arriver aussi, j'ai rasé mes jambes !**

**\- Tant mieux, en plus on a jusqu'à demain. Mes parents les gardes ce soir et cette nuit. Et je suis nul je le sais, mais j'essaye.**

**\- Demain sérieusement ? Wah !**

**\- Fait tes ****adieux**** à cette fête pourrie ! On y va !**

Bella me sourit et je conduisis avec impatience jusqu'à l'un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville. Nous n'étions pas riches mais merde pour une fois ! Notre premier moment en tête à tête depuis 1 ans ! C'était un peu notre anniversaire, celui de nos retrouvailles. Une fois dans notre chambre, je passais un coup de fil au room service pour commander du champagne pendant que Bella nous faisait couler un bain. Je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand j'entendis au loin des cris d'enfants.

**\- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa !**

Impossible non...

**\- Edward...**

**\- Papa ! Debout !**

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Quoi ? Un rêve ? Un putain de rêve cauchemardesque !? Je regardais autour de moi, les triplées et Emma étaient en train de sauter sur mon lit, Bella était à côté à surveiller qu'il n'y ai pas de chute.

**\- Edward ça va ?**

**\- J'ai... fait un rêve !**

**\- Martin Luther King aussi ! Bon les enfants stop, arrêtez de sauter, papa est réveillé maintenant... faite lui des bisous et des câlins plutôt.**

Un peu perdu je pris contre moi mes 4 enfants pour un câlin. Emma prit la parole.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Bah avec maman on a fait un jeu ! On a joué à ****cache-cache**** avec Carlie, Tom et Paul et même que c'est moi qui ai gagné !**

**\- C'est bien ma puce, je suis fier de toi. Mais il est quel heure ?**

Bella fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

-** On va laisser papa se réveiller. Vous voulez les dessins animés ?**

**\- Oui ! T'choupi maman !**

**\- D'accord ma puce, T'choupi.**

Carlie qui était visiblement très emballée à l'idée de voir T'choupi descendit du lit, suivie des trois autres. Je regardai mon réveil. 9H30. Merde ! Nous étions bien le 19 mai, c'était bien l'anniversaire des triplés aujourd'hui. Sauf... sauf que nous avions refusé de faire une grande fête, nous avions prévu de rester entre nous, les petits auraient chacun leur bougies à souffler et leur cadeaux mais c'était tout. Encore étourdis par le rêve je me laissai retomber sur le matelas. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je m'étais rendormi si longtemps après la sonnerie de mon réveille ce matin.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

L'ange de ma vie vint s'installer à mes côtés. Je roulais alors sur elle afin de la surplomber et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Avec ferveur elle répondit à mon baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque.

**\- Tu m'inquiètes Edward.**

**\- J'ai faits un cauchemar affreux. Alice avait organisé l'anniversaire des triplés, elle avait fait venir une troupe de cirque, des filles déguisées en princesses Disney... il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes... plein d'inconnus... Des gamins partout... ça grouillait d'enfants de tout âge... une horreur ! Et pire ! Toi !**

**\- Moi ?**

**\- Tu déprimais à mort, notre couple était dans une ****impasse****, on n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis 6 mois ! Tu ne t'étais pas épilé depuis 2 mois...**

**\- 2 mois ?! 6 mois sans sexe ?! Edward ça va pas ? Comment je pourrai me passer de ton corps aussi longtemps ? je pensais que le message d'hier soir était clair...**

Je ris et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. Oui... nous avions fait l'amour hier soir et non pas i mois !

\- **Je te jure c'était affreux... le seul truc bien était la fin.**

**\- Dis moi.**

**\- Nous avions fuis cette fête minable tous les deux et nous étions dans un hôtel chic de la ville, j'avais commandé du champagne et tu avais fait couler un bain. Je me suis réveillé au moment de la véritable ****célébration**** de ce rêve, c'est à dire, le moment de te rejoindre.**

**\- On s'est sauvé de l'anniversaire de nos enfantes. On a pris la fuite ?**

**\- Oui... mais pour ton bien. Enfin je suppose vu que je me suis réveillé avant de savoir.**

**\- Désolée. Je voulais te laisser dormir. Les enfants ont été adorables ce matin, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Tu dormais si bien.**

**\- Tu es un ange. Ma Bella parfaite !**

**\- Mais elle ne va plus t'entendre ta Bella parfaite si elle ne change pas les piles de ses prothèses.**

Je souris et la laisser sortir du lit.

**\- Alors t'aime pas les enfants ? Dans ton rêve tu disais qu'il y en avait partout et que c'était horrible.**

**\- Ouais... En fait je n'aime que les miens. Mais on en a déjà assez. Non ?**

**\- Hum.**

Elle se tourna en enlevant ses prothèses afin de changer les piles. Je fronçais les sourcils. Un « Hum » venant de Bella ? C'était seulement quand elle me cachait un truc. Elle voulait un autre enfant ? Seigneur 4 ça lui suffisait pas ? Pour attirer son attention vers moi je lui lançai un coussin dans les jambes, elle tourna la tête vers moi en me lançant un regard noir à cause du coussin. Je m'en fous ! Je me redressai afin de signer. Je savais très bien le faire, j'ignore pourquoi dans mon rêve j'étais nul.

\- **Tu veux un autre bébé ?**

Elle mordillait sa lèvre avant de se détourner à nouveau de moi. Elle m'agaçait là ! Je lui lançai un deuxième coussin, cette fois elle se tourna totalement vers moi, les points sur les hanches avant de m'engueuler par signe.

\- **T'as fini avec ses coussins ?! Tu veux pas attendre deux secondes que je change mes piles qu'on puisse parler avec des mots et pas des gestes ! C'est pas vrai ! Toi et la patience vous devriez vous rencontrer ça te ferait pas de mal de l'avoir comme copin****e**** !**

**\- Non répond. Tu veux un autre bébé ? Juste oui ou non ! Après j'attends promis !**

**\- La question ne se pose pas Edward. Maintenant attend !**

Quoi ? Elle se mit de nouveau dos à moi après ce dialogue en signe. Je sortis du lit et parlai conscient qu'elle ne m'entendait pas.

**\- Quoi la question ne se pose pas ? Tu veux ou pas ? Moi je suis pas chaud du tout... pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise... oh non ! Bella non ! T'es pas DÉJÀ enceinte ?**

Bien sûr elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle était concentrée sur le changement des piles de ses prothèses. Bon j'attends qu'elle finisse ou pas ? Ou alors je lui demande et je saurai tout de suite. Suis-je prêt pour cette révélation ? Elle avait raison, la patience n'était pas mon pote. Je tapai doucement sur son épaule. Elle me regarda avec appréhension. Je signai.

**\- Bella... Es-tu déjà enceinte ?**

Pendant quelques secondes elle n'eut aucune réaction, ni expression. Puis elle me donna sa réponse en silence.

**\- Oui Edward. Je suis enceinte. **


	8. OS-6 - 31 536 000 secondes de bonheur

LE PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE **(Le Twilight Contest)**

**TITRE : **31 536 000 secondes de bonheur

**COUPLE :** Bella et Edward CULLEN .

**RATING :** présence de lemon .

**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (****_chanceuse devant l'Eternel_****), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours**"**_Premier anniversaire"._**

* * *

\- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ca ? Tu sais bien que Bella devine toujours tout, c'est impossible de la surprendre et elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Alice arrête de me mettre la pression, oui je veux vraiment organiser tout ca, et oui je sais c'est justement ce qui va la surprendre. Que ce soit moi qui ai organisé ca tout seul... ou presque.

\- Très bien Ed, tu sais que je suis la si tu as besoin.

\- Oui Alice dis-je dans un soupir ! Je le sais, mais je vais y arriver ne t'inquiète pas et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la boutique.

Dans 24 heures exactement c'était le grand jour, voila un an, 365 jours, 8760 heures, 31 536 000 secondes (oui oui je sais je suis très précis, mais j'ai attendu si longtemps pour trouver cette perle rare, une éternité presque !), que Bella et moi étions mariés. Ce jour signifiait tellement pour moi, il c'était passé tant de chose ce 13 aout 2014. Ce jour restera pour toujours l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, le jour où elle m'a dit oui devant nos familles et nos amis, où elle a accepté de me donner son amour et de rester à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur.

Notre histoire est un vrai roman, mais un vrai roman d'amour comme Bella aime tant lire, et un jour je pourrais raconter ce roman à nos enfants.

Enfin c'est ce Bella et moi souhaitons le plus depuis notre mariage. Mais avant cela il me faut faire de NOTRE PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE un autre des plus beaux jours de notre vie.

Il fallait que je sois le plus discret possible pour que Bella ne remarque rien, heureusement pour moi elle était bien occupé en ce moment avec l'ouverture de sa crèche. Cela fait à peine quelques semaines qu'elle avait enfin réalisée son rêve et ouvert sa propre crèche, elle y accueille de plus en plus d'enfants et elle commence à avoir une excellente réputation dans la région.

C'est son rêve depuis toujours et même si cela lui prend pas mal de temps en ce moment je l'a soutient le plus possible et nos proches aussi.

Mon frère Jasper et sa femme Alice qui travaille avec moi ont été les premiers à y faire garder leur fils Jared, Bella étant sa marraine ca a donc été une joie pour elle.

Elle a maintenant tout le loisir le chouchouter toute la journée en attendant de le faire avec nos enfants. Bella avait un don avec eux et elle fera une excellente mère le moment venu.

Les préparatifs avancent bien, il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à régler et cette soirée sera mémorable. J'allais partir du travail quand un **coup de fil** m'arrêta net. Je reconnus de suite la sonnerie «Supermassive » de Muse et cela m'indique formellement qui m'appelle.

\- Hey salut Em', pas mal **le match**.

\- Salut mon pote, merci mais tu sais ce n'est pas moi qui joue c'est mes gars ! Mais oui ils ne se sont pas trop mal démerdé on a toute nos chances cette saison.

Emmett était mon meilleur pote, il allait lui aussi se marier dans 4 semaines, le 13 septembre pour être précis, une fois la saison de rugby fini. Il est devenue depuis cette année le nouvelle entraineur de rugby de l'équipe professionnel local, après avoir été joueur professionnel pendant 15 ans. Rosalie sa futur femme est mon bras droit au travail, ensemble ils ont eu une petite puce prénommé Renesmée.

\- T'as besoin d'aide ou tu vas gérer seul ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde à peur que je ne gère pas cette **célébration** ?

\- Peut être parce que tout le monde te connais mec, tu es un Gaston Lagaffe en puissance, tu serais capable d'oublier ou de renverser le gâteau.

\- Le GATEAU ! voila ce que j'ai oublié de chercher.

\- Bin tu vois heureusement que je suis la, tu veux que j'aille le récupérer ?

\- Tiens ca c'est une excellente idée, c'est la pâtisserie à l'angle de l'**Impasse** Lupine et de Campbell Street à **Port–Angeles**.

\- Ok compte sur moi je te rapporte ca demain sans faute, et s'il te plait ne garde pas Rosalie trop tard ce soir je compte l'emmener diner dans un bon restaurant.

\- Très bien, profiter bien les amoureux à demain, et merci Em'.

Toutes les **invitations** ont été distribuées et tous nos proches ont répondus présent. Il y aura tous** les Cullen**, Carlisle et Esmée mes parents, mais aussi Jacob et Leah le frère et la belle sœur de Bella ainsi que leur fille Emily. Nos amis Garret, Kate, Eleazar et Carmen seront aussi de la partie.

Après avoir vu avec le propriétaire de la salle les derniers détails au téléphone il me faut prendre la route pour rentrer à la maison, il me tarde de rentré retrouver ma petite femme chérie et de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Bonjour Bébé ca allait ta journée ?

\- Bonsoir Homme de ma vie, oui très bien et la tienne ?

\- Excellente.

\- Tant mieux, j'espère que tu as faim j'ai pu me libérer tôt et je t'ai préparé un bon repas.

\- J'en salive d'avance et d'ailleurs en parlant de bon repas demain soir je t'invite à diner alors fais toi encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Haaa et … en quel honneur ?

L'innocence incarnée ….

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier notre anniversaire MADAME CULLEN ?

\- J'espérai bien que non, MONSIEUR CULLEN.

Elle rayonne littéralement de bonheur, cela ce vois car son sourire atteint ses yeux de miel.

La journée passa à une vitesse effrayante, par chance pour le moment aucunes **complications** ne venaient gâcher la journée ou retarder la soirée, mais cela ne diminua en rien mon **impatience** malheureusement encore trois longues heures avant de faire découvrir ma surprise à Bella.

Alice, de mèche avec moi, a emmené sa meilleure amie faire les boutiques et se faire une beauté, je ne reverrai donc Bella qu'au moment de la soirée.

Alice et Jasper c'était imposé à notre diner improvisé en téléphonant hier soir et Bella n'avait rien trouvé à riposter. Il faut dire que ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'Alice nous fait coup pareil, même si cette fois c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de le faire. Ma belle sœur était une boule d'énergie, toujours pleines d'idées et un peu fofoles, mon frère était tombé amoureux d'elle dès leur **première rencontre** quand elle avait été engagé dans l'entreprise familial.

Depuis il avait eu la joie d'accueillir Jared qui était **la raison et la chair** de leur couple, ils avaient pour leur fils une véritable **fascination**, il fallait leur laisser que ce gamin une perle, ce qui restait pour moi une des grandes **interrogations** de ma vie. Comment mon frère avec son caractère et Alice avec le sien ont-ils puent avoir un enfant si sage et si mignon.

Bon j'avoue que j'ai malgré tout une petite idée sur la question, et je pense pour ma part que ce petit à tout hérité de son oncle mais bon pour ne pas vexer l'égo de frère je garderai cette hypothèse pour moi.

Enfin il est l'heure et tous les invité arrive, il est temps car cette partie de **cache-cache **commençait à m'agacer et il ma tarde de la voir.

J'ai pour l'occasion privatisé l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Seattle le Ray's Boathouse, la cuisine y est de qualité et son bar de 30 m de long en bord de mer offre une vue majestueuse sur le Puget Sound et sur les montagnes Olympiques.

Après une minute d'**hésitation** Bella fit son entré parmi la foule d'amis présent pour elle, j'en eu le souffle coupé en la voyant. Mon esprit ne savait plus quoi pensé de se robe. Est-ce un **ange** tombé du paradis ou une diablesse tout droit venu de l'enfer, elle portait une longue robe de soirée d'un rouge flamboyant avec un décolleté à faire se damnés tous les saints du paradis justement.

Quand elle tourna sur elle-même pour me faire voir sa robe elle arborait dans le dois une pièce de dentelle rouge et strictement rien en dessous.

Cela je l'avais compris dès son arrivée, quand ses joues c'étaient empourprées à la vue de nos amis et de nos familles, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'on passe la soirée que tous les deux.

Je connais tellement bien cette réaction, elle ne l'a que quand elle est gênée ou lors d'un plaisir intense, ce rougissement met réservé en général lors de nos moment intimes.

A la vue de ses joues de nombreux souvenirs de notre nuit de noces me revinrent et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas les afficher ce que ces deniers me procuraient comme sensations en public de manière trop ostentatoire.

Notre nuit de noce avait été la meilleure nuit que j'avais passé dans les bras d'une femme, les bras de MA FEMME. Elle avait pour l'occasion achetée un ensemble de lingerie du même rouge que la robe de ce soir (le hasard n'y étant sans doute pour rien…), elle était la **tentation** incarnée.

Quand elle était apparue dans notre chambre d'hôtel ne portant que ce petit ensemble rouge à froufrous et des escarpins de cuir vernis rouge. Je m'étais jeté sur elle comme la misère sur le monde.

Je capturais ses lèvres d'un baiser qui se voulait doux mais qui devint très vite fougueux et passionnés, mes mains se baladant librement sur le corps de ma jeune épouse.

Quand ces dernières trouvèrent enfin leur but, je dégrafais avidement son soutient gorge afin de pouvoir observer ses tétons durcir au fur et à mesure de mes caresses de plus en plus audacieuses.

\- Vous avez vraiment les plus beaux seins du monde Madame Cullen, laissez moi à tout jamais les vénérer.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'attribut non plus Monsieur Cullen et je vous l'ordonne même.

Sur ceux je ne me fis pas prier, et pris l'un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, très vite je le sentis pointer à mon contact, dardant de plus en plus ma langue.

\- Là oui ! Comme ca mon amour !

Viens je suis un peu vieux jeu mais notre première nuit de jeune marié, je veux la passer dans un lit.

Je pris donc Bella dans mes bras et l'emporta jusqu'au lit King-size de notre chambre d'hôtel.

Je savais que Bella rêvais de New york c'était donc là bas que nous étions allé pour notre voyage de noce, et je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour à ma femme dans la suite nuptiale du Peninsula.

Bella se mit à frissonner quand je la frôlais du bout de ma langue et ses cuisses s'écartèrent pour me laisser me glisser entre elles. Nos lèvres avides de baisers se retrouvèrent bien vite et s'épousèrent parfaitement.

Bella était déjà chaude et humide et n'avait de cesse de frotter son entre jambes au mien, mon sexe était déjà dur à m'en faire mal.

Semant un chapelet des baisers sur son corps je fis descendre ma bouche vers le bout de tissus qui m'empêchait encore d'atteindre son renflement qui n'attendait que moi et ma bouche.

M'arrêtant en chemin pour intensifier mon baiser à l'endroit exacte où je sentie le plus le cœur de Bella battre à tout rompre.

\- Ma Bella je t'aime.

\- Prouve-le, fait de moi ta femme avec tous ce que cela comporte.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Apres avoir débarrassé Bella de son sous vêtement, elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand ma bouche se posa sur son clitoris que je commençais déjà à suçoter, très vite elle poussa son bassin contre ma bouche me signifiant qu'elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Sur le plan sexuel Bella et moi nous étions parfaitement trouver, nous aimions les mêmes choses et elle avait autant faim de moi que moi d'elle, son parfum agissait sur mon comme une dose d'héroïne sur un drogué. A chaque fois c'était une véritable explosion. Notre première fois avait été une **révélation** autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- Mon amour !

Bella avait pris appuis sur ses coudes et m'observais avidement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es un peu trop habiller à mon gout, et je pense que tu commence à être un peu à l'étroit.

\- Aucun détail ne t'échappe.

\- En effet, mais il faut dire que là ca n'a rien d'un détail ….

Dans un mouvement elle m'aida à retirer mon pantalon qui alla vite rejoindre son soutient gorge et sa petite culotte.

La respiration de Bella se faisait courte et lourde à mesure que son plaisir montait et que son corps s'enflammait de se désir familier mais presque douloureux.

\- Ed maintenant s'il te plait ! Viens … lâcha t'elle dans un soupir laissant cours à son orgasme.

\- Je t'aime lui murmurais- je en m'introduisant en elle et profitant des derniers spasmes de son orgasmes me faisant durcir encore plus en elle.

Bella se cabra me permettant d'entrer plus profondément en elle, la pilonnant de plus en plus fort.

Elle crocheta ses doigts dans mes épaules en enserrant mes hanches de ces jambes me poussant de plus en plus loin.

Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, ce n'était pas la première fois mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était avec ma femme, l'amour de ma vie ce qui intensifiait le désir. C'était à la fois la même chose et une autre façon de faire l'amour avec de nouvelles sensations.

C'est le corps ruisselant de sueur que Bella me rejoignit au moment même de ma jouissance.

L'orgasme à l'unisson.

J'enfouis ma tête au creux du cou de Bella et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Le sourire aux lèvres nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser, puis dans mouvement Bella me fis basculer pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter la.

\- Pas mal ta femme mon pote.

La voix de Em' me fit sortir de ma transe, et je dus jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à mon entre-jambe pour voir si mes divagations n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à pars le filet de bave au coin de ta bouche on ne voit rien, rigola mon frère qui m'avais pris en flagrant délie.

\- Ca va aller les deux la.

Après m'avoir donné une frappe dans le dos mes deux témoins retrouvèrent leurs femmes respectives et moi la mienne.

\- Tu es superbe mon ange.

\- Merci mon amour. C'est pour nous tous ca ?

\- Pour toi oui, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Viens suis moi.

Prenant Bella par la main je la conduisis a l'avant du bateau restaurant il nous fallait un petit instant d'humanité pour nous.

Je pris ses mains et riva mon regard au sien.

\- Mon ange, nous voila à nos noces de coton, un an déjà, un an que tu me comble de bonheur et c'est un plaisir pour moi de fêter avec toi et nos proches notre anniversaire de mariage.

Le jour de notre mariage reste pour moi inoubliable et magique. Ce jour là tu es devenue Madame Cullen, mon épouse et je fais le serment de t'aimer de plus en plus chaque jour et pour toujours. T'épouser est sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne regrette aucun des jours passer à tes cotés, ils sont tous incomparables. Je t'aime et j'espère qu'on arrivera vite à fonder cette famille que l'on souhaite depuis un moment. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON ANGE.

\- Mon amour, oui un an a passé depuis que nous avons fait le serment de nous aimer pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, tu as su me combler, me choyer et me soutenir dans mon souhait de monter ma propre entreprise. Pour moi aussi ce jour est un souvenir merveilleux, la force de notre amour grandit de jour en jour et bientôt notre amour grandira encore plus, et d'ici quelque mois je pourrais te prouver la force de notre amour. JOYEUX PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE MON AMOUR.

Après un long baiser, Bella me fixa avec un regard plein de tendresse et ses paroles arrivèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau.

\- Bella attend…. Est-ce que je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Oui je pense !

\- Tu es enceinte ? pour ce bon ? ca y ai ?

\- Oui je le sais depuis quelques jours mais je voulais te le dire ce soir.

A cet instant je ne trouve plus mes mots, je ne suis capable de rien d'autre que de la prendre dans les bras et de la serrer contre moi.

\- Aller les amoureux, on vous attend je vous signale.

Alice avait le don de me rendre fou parfois. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Bella qui acquiesça, forcement elle avait mise sa meilleure amie au courant.

Bella et moi avons pris la décision de garder cela pour nous encore peu, à l'exception de mon frère bien sur, qui je suis sur connaissant Alice est déjà au courant.

La soirée se passa à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous annonce qu'elle nous avait réservé une petite surprise.

Elle avait en douce subtilisé dans mon ordinateur les photos de notre voyage de noce et en avait fait un diaporama qu'elle projeta devant l'ensemble de nos convives.

Alice avait choisit en fond sonore un des nombreux titres de la bande original du film The Holiday un des préférés de Bella.

Ma respiration s'accéléra car je connais parfaitement les photos que contenait mon ordinateur et j'avais l'espoir qu'il ne prendrait pas à mon frère de me faire payer une de mes bêtises de gosses en montrant des photos compromettantes.

Le diaporama nous montrait à notre arrivé à New York, l'hôtesse de l'air avait bien voulu nous prendre en photo à la sortie de l'avions quand nous lui avions indiqué que nous étions là pour notre voyage de noce. La deuxième photo était celle qu'un touriste avait faite de nous devant la statue LOVE de Robert INDIANA. C'était un passage obligé pour tous couple amoureux qui venait visiter la grande pomme. C'est un des lieux romantiques de la ville tout près de Centrale Park et du MoMa.

Centrale Park justement figurait en grande place sur les prochains clichés, on ne pas venir à New York et ne pas visiter Centrale Park, tous le monde connais ce lieu, lieu romantique par excellence rendu célèbre grâce aux différénts films et aux séries tel que FRIENDS, dont Bella était fan. Nous y avions fait une balade en calèche, nous avions échangé un bisou devant Belvédère Castel, avions fait de la barque en amoureux et nous avions fini par visiter le zoo. Bella avait voulu tous voir et tout immortaliser.

La suite de photos nous montrais à Brooklyn où nous avions emprunté la Brooklyn Height Promenade avec sa splendide vue sur Manhattan et étions allé faire un tour sous le pont de Brooklyn pour finir au très chic River's Café.

Le jour suivant nous avions visité le Brooklyn Botanical Graden's, passage oblige pour se détendre et flâner au milieu des plantes.

Avant de partir nous ne voulions pas quitter la grande pomme sans au moins faire un des grands musées qu'elle renferme. Nous avions choisit le MET et ses 2 millions d'œuvres d'art en provenance du monde entier, allant de l'antiquité grecques aux plus grands peintres européens.

Les dernières photos nous montrais devant notre hôtel, Le Peninsula, ou mangeant dans de somptueux restaurant comme le Penthouse 808 ou encore le Robert NYC.

Bella essuya ses larmes et alla embrasser sa belle sœur et meilleure amie et je la suivis. Cette présentation de nos photos mettait un point d'honneur à cette soirée qui c'était déroulé à merveille et il me tardait maintenant de me retrouver seule avec ma femme afin de fêter notre mariage et la magnifique nouvelle qu'elle m'avait annoncé plutôt.

\- Merci encore pour cette soirée mon amour, je ne pouvais rêver meilleur mari et meilleur père pour nos enfants.

\- Merci d'être toi tu es et tu m'as fait le plus beaux des cadeaux d'anniversaire, maintenant rentrons la nuit ne fait que commencer pour nous …..


	9. OS-7 - James's Birthday

**Présentation : **Le premier anniversaire **(Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre :** Jame's Birthday

**Couple :** Bella et Edward

**Le Rating :** M

**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (****_chanceuse devant l'Eternel_****), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours**"**_Premier anniversaire"._**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de ce jour là, à part le froid et le noir qui avait suivis la douleur.

La douleur du choc pour commencer, puis une douleur bien pire, celle qui suit la peur, la peur de perdre mon bébé et l'homme que j'aime.

Tout était allé très vite, trop vite pour que mon cerveau assimile ce **cauchemar** digne de plus grandes **histoires effrayantes**.

J'avais entendue des sirènes puis des gens parler autour de moi, des mots comme **groupe sanguin** et perfusion.

J'avais sentis des doigts froids sur moi et d'un coup plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Un réveil qui avait été attendue avec **impatience** si j'en crois les traits d'Edward.

J'avais eu du mal à savoir où je me trouvais, dans ma tête se rejouait un **match** de final de coupe du monde, avec mon cerveau comme ballon.

-Mon amour ? Bella ?

Voir cet homme penché au dessus de moi me procurait toujours la même sensation de **fascination**, quand je plongeais dans ses yeux de miel, même après tout ce temps ensemble j'avais toujours les mêmes **interrogations** :

*Comment pouvait-il être mien ?

*Et pourquoi moi ?

Edward avait tout pour lui, la beauté (digne des plus beaux mannequins masculin, il aurai très bien pu tourner pour une pub pour du parfum DIOR), l'intelligence et un sens des finances hors pair qui lui avait permis de transformer la petite entreprise familiale en une des plus grandes sociétés du pays.

-Bella est ce que tu m'entends ? dit-il avec **hésitation**.

-Oui ! réussis-je à dire.

-Ho ! mon amour tu m'as fait tellement peur, comment te sens-tu ?

-Le bébé Edward ! Comment va notre bébé ?

C'était pour l'instant ma seule et unique préoccupation. Ce bébé avait été pendant toute ma grossesse ma raison et ma chair et je n'étais pas prête à lui faire mes **adieux**.  
Je n'avais jamais voulu être maman, ou en tout cas pas si tôt mais quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, cette nouvelle avait été une **révélation** aussi bien pour moi que pour Edward, qui c'était révélé être un véritable papa-poule bien avant même la naissance du bébé.

-Il va bien, très bien même et il est magnifique Bella ! Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ton accouchement s'est passé sans **complication**s.

-Mais … comment ?

D'instinct je mis mes mains sur mon ventre, le renflement dur et chaud n'y était plus ou presque.

Mon bébé ! Mais mon bébé n'y était plus.

Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire sans même que je m'en rende compte.

J'avais accouché, sans le vouloir, sans douleur, enfin de plus que celles que j'avais déjà.

Et surtout sans aucuns souvenirs.

C'était cela le pire et le plus douloureux. Même si un accouchement n'était pas une partie de plaisir, il faisait parti du processus pour donner la vie et représentait une étape importante pour devenir mère.

\- Après ton accident de voiture, tu as été transporté ici à l'hôpital de **Port-Angeles**, le choc a provoqué le début des contractions, mais tu étais inconsciente Bella. J'ai cru mourir milles morts quand j'ai eu ce **coup de fil** de **Carlisle** le Chef des Pompiers.

-Edward je veux le voir.

Depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé que mon bébé était né je ne pouvais plus attendre il me fallait voir ce petit **ange** que j'avais tant aimé alors qu'il n'était alors que dans mon ventre, Edward aurai tout le temps de m'expliquer comment c'était passé mon accouchement plus tard.

Il se pencha et attrapa un petit boîtier qui pendait à droite de mon lit en pressa le bouton rouge se trouvant au centre. A peine deux minutes après une jeune infirmière entra dans ma chambre.

-Madame Cullen, heureuse de vous voir réveiller, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien mise à part ma tête, mais je voudrais voir mon bébé s'il vous plait.

Mon ton avait été suppliant, assez en tout cas pour convaincre l'infirmière d'aller chercher mon bébé avant même de m'avoir ausculté.

Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main et y dessinait de petits cercles apaisant. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, ses traits étaient tirées et d'énormes cernes violettes ce dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Une barbe de trois jours lui recouvrait le visage. Quel jour étions-nous ?

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Deux jours, une éternité.

-Deux jours que je dors ? Qui s'occupe du bébé ?

-Le personnel de l'hôpital, moi, Alice, mes parents tous le monde s'est relayé à ton chevet et celui du petit pour que vous ne soyez jamais seul. Je n'ai pas quitté l'hôpital depuis ton hospitalisation.

-Tu as une mine horrible tu le sais ?

-Oui ! Alice appel toutes les heures pour me convaincre de rentrer pendre une douche et manger un morceau mais je ne voulais pas louper ton réveil. Et puis il y a les biberons du petit aussi.

Je devais avoir pris un air des plus surpris car il se sentit obligé de m'expliquer.

-Il n'avait pas sa maman donc j'ai pris le relais. Tu sais c'est moi qui prépare les biberons tout seul, me dit-il avec la plus grande des fiertés.

Ce qui me fit à la fois sourire et grimacer de douleur, mes côtes me rappelant à l'ordre.

-Tu es le meilleur des papas.

-Ho non pas trop, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans toi si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée ?

-Regarde-moi bien, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

A ce moment on ouvrit la porte et je vis entrer un berceau coque avec un adorable bébé à l'intérieur.

Le monde autour pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner je m'en fichais éperdument, il était là, enfin j'allais faire ma **première rencontre** avec mon fils, James.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rouvert les yeux Edward me lâcha la main pour se mettre debout et prendre notre enfant afin de pouvoir me le poser sur la poitrine.

Le petit ange ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens pleins de larmes. Très vite il nicha sa tête au creux de ma poitrine, respirant fort contre moi, comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur, puis sa respiration se cala à la mienne, tout comme les battements de son petit cœur qui résonnait à l'unisson du mien.

-Bonjour mon Pti'bouchon, comme tu es beau.

Au son de ma voix il releva les yeux vers moi, et lassa échappé un petit son, me montrant ainsi qu'il avait reconnu ma voix.

D'instinct il tourna sa tête vers mon sein et commença à vouloir téter mais cette étape la aussi je l'avais loupé. Edward s'en rendit compte et se leva pour sortir de la pièce me laissant seule avec mon fils.

J'avais maintenant tout le loisir de l'observer, il tenait beaucoup de son père, le même nez sans défaut, la même bouche à croquer, pour les yeux par contre il tenait de moi, il avait hérité de mon gris bien particulier. Pour les cheveux il tenait des deux, vu qu'Edward et moi avions tous les deux les cheveux couleur cuivre.

Après quelques minutes Edward réapparue avec un biberon à la main et me le tendit.  
Je me redressais dans mon lit et pour la première fois de ma vie, donnais à manger à mon fils.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**PDV BELLA**

Un an, voila déjà un an que James partageai notre vie. Au cours de cette année qui venait de s'écouler j'avais pu me créer de nouveau souvenir, des joyeux pour la plupart.  
Ce premier biberon avait ouvert la porte à pleins de merveilleux moment passés à trois.

James était un bébé plein de vie et avec une soif d'apprendre aussi grande que celle de son père. Il était d'ailleurs tout aussi fonceur que lui, ce qui ne me rassurait pas pour la suite.

Il avait décidé qu'il marcherait pour ses un an et c'était chose faite, ce qui avait engendré un festival de bosses et bleus en tout genre et surtout beaucoup de frayeur pour la maman que je suis.

Edward quand à lui était le plus fier des coqs, son fils était le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus intelligent des enfants que la terre ait porté, s'en était parfois fatiguant.

Le premier anniversaire de son bébé est un événement dont on se souvient toute sa vie, et je comptais bien faire de cette petite **célébration** un moment unique.

J'avais lancé les invitations il y a déjà plus de un mois et tous **les Cullen** avaient répondus présent, tout comme mes parents et nos amis.

Ma belle-mère nous avait proposé de faire cela chez eux, et j'avais donc organisé un pique nique sur les thèmes des oursons. Ma meilleure amie et belle sœur m'avait filé un sacré coup de main malgré ses nausées de début de grossesse.

Pendant que je m'occupais à découper dans du pain-de-mie différentes formes à l'emporte-pièce (nounours, berceau, cheval a bascule etc. …) pour en faire de petits sandwichs, elle m'avait préparé un magnifique gâteau en forme d'ourson.

Nous avions installé une grande table dans le jardin et décoré la table en bleu et chocolat, avec des sets de tables en formes de nounours.

J'avais déniché dans une petite boutique en ville des petites tétines en plastique bleu transparente trop chou, ça m'avais rappelé ma jeunesse, à l'époque tout le monde en avait accroché après ses clés ou son sacs.

Pour décorer la table j'avais également acheté pleins de petits ours en peluches que les enfants pourraient garder en souvenir de ce jour. Cette fête ce devait d'être aussi amusante que mignonne.

Des dizaines de ballons bleus décoraient le jardin de mes beaux-parents et Edward avait pour l'occasion loué une machine à faire des bulles.

Pour immortaliser le moment nous avions disposé devant chaque assiette un petit appareil à photos jetables comme ça tous les bons moments de la journée resteront immortalisés a jamais.  
James sera un jour content de les avoir.

-Tu sais c'est une peu une fête pour vous aussi.

-Pardon ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Alice.

-Bin oui ça fais un an que vous êtes parents Ed' et toi, ça vous ferait du bien de faire quelque chose en amoureux non ?

-Oui mais tu sais bien qu'en ce moment c'est un peu dur, l'entreprise familial nous prend beaucoup de temps et puis il y a James !

-Jasper et moi on se ferait une joie de le garder et puis comme ça, ça nous fera un peu d'entraînement fit elle en se caressant le ventre.

-Merci, très bien j'en parlerai avec Edward.

Quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue (enfin c'est ce que disait l'adage), Jasper et Edward firent leur entrer dans la cuisine.

Edward avait lancé l'idée la veille au soir de nous déguisé et Jasper l'avait pris au mot, les deux frères étant toujours partants pour faire les idiots. Ils avaient donc passé une partir de la journée à trouver des accessoires pour déguiser tous nos convives en animaux de tout genre.

Même James avait un petit costume, son père l'avait habillé en mignon petit ours blanc.

-Mon amour je t'ai trouvé des accessoires qui devraient te plaire.

-Ha oui et en quoi serais-je déguisée ?

-En Agneau !

-Un agneau ? et toi tu es déguisé en quoi du coup en loup, pour pouvoir me dévorer toute crue ?

-Non en lion, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Seul Edward et moi pouvions comprendre pourquoi il avait choisit ce déguisement.

** FLASHBACK**

Au début de notre rencontre nous avions pas mal lutté contre nos sentiments, je venais de débarquer dans la région et je commençais à peine à travailler pour le père d'Edward.  
Sortir avec le fils de son patron n'aurai pas été très bien vu. Edward quand à lui avait une très mauvaise réputation, bagarreur et coureur de jupons. Entre Edward et Jasper le temps était à l'orage depuis un petit moment déjà, les deux frères ne s'adressaient la parole que pour des formalités de boulot ou pour se dire des insanités, heureusement cela à bien changer.

Mais un soir alors que tout le monde était déjà parti du travail, on s'est retrouvé seul, et nos sentiments ont prit le dessus.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard et Edward avait ce don de lire en moi comme dans un **livre ouvert**, ce qui m'avait toujours impressionné.

Quant à lui, j'avais été dès le début une véritable **tentation**, ce que je n'explique toujours pas.

Après un langoureux baiser nous avions alors cessés de lutter contre tous cela.

-Et voila que le lion s'est épris de l'agneau...

-Comme l'agneau est stupide...

-Oui et quel masochiste ce lion !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**PDV BELLA **

La fête battait son plein, et tous jouèrent le jeu d'Edward et mirent un déguisement, panda, ours, loup et autres animaux faisant la fête ensemble.

James était le centre de toutes les attentions, et comme la petite star qu'il était il en jouait.  
Il avait été plus que gâté, il avait reçu des jouets pour le bain, un trotteur en forme de Ferrari, un petit chien en bois à tirer, et de nombreux jouets d'éveil ainsi que des livres.

Quand vint le moment du gâteau des dizaines de flash se mirent à crépiter, il faut dire que le gâteau qu'avait fait Alice était une merveille, et on pouvait lire dans les yeux de James une folle envie d'y plonger les mains.

Edward et moi avions donné un petit coup de pouce à James pour souffler sa PREMIERE BOUGIE.

La fête se prolongea dans la soirée, accompagnée par les rires des enfants.

Edward me pris par la main et m'entraîna en un lieu un peu plus au calme. Une fois seul il m'enveloppa de ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon amour.

-Merci joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. D'ailleurs chéri Alice propose de nous garder James un soir afin que nous fêtions en amoureux ce PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE.

-C'est une très bonne idée, on ira dîner et ensuite on pourrait passer la soirée en amoureux et pour l'occasion il faudrait garder ce costume d'agneau….

Juste le costume…


	10. OS-8 - En famille

**Titre**** :** En famille.

**Couple**** : **Edward &amp; Bella

**Rating**** : **k+ (voir T)

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternel) je ne suis responsable que du conteste de l'OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire »

* * *

POV Edward

**\- Papa... maman ? Papa ?**

Oh non pas déjà... j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. À côté de moi je sentis ma femme remuer dans lit, sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, de toute façon c'était impossible, j'essayais de répondre à ma fille avec le moins d'agacement possible.

**\- Quoi Millie ?**

**\- Je crois, qu'une sorcière a jeté un sort à Jamie.**

**\- Millie...**

**\- Je te jure papa ! Je suis allée le voir et je le trouve encore plus moche qu'hier ! Je crois donc qu'une méchante sorcière lui a jeté un sors. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça papa. Il faut inverser le sors sinon... il sera laid toute sa vie le pauvre ! En plus il grandit pas ! Papa... faut vraiment le sauver ! On peut pas lui faire ça...**

J'entendis un ricanement à mes côtés, Bella. Je soupirais et fini par ouvrir les yeux. 7H30. Ma fille de 4 ans en chemise de nuit princesses, ses cheveux roux cuivré en bataille, ses lunettes déjà sur le nez, son doudou Bouriquet sous le bras, affichait un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je secouai la tête et me redressai dans le lit en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. Elle grimpa et attendit une explication. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fausse endormie à mes côtés, la couette enroulée autour d'elle jusqu'au nez, les yeux fermée. Sauf que je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas.

**\- Amélia trésor... personne n'a jeté de sort à ton petit frère. Il n'a qu'une semaine. C'est normal qu'il soit petit. Il ne va pas grandir d'un coup. Et moi je le trouve très beau.**

**\- Mais il a pas de cheveux et il a de grosses joues je trouve. Il n'a même pas de dents !**

**\- Tu n'avais pas de cheveux quand tu es née, tu n'avais pas de dents non plus. Quand aux grosses joues... elles ne sont pas grosses... enfin... un peu mais c'est la faute à maman. Elle a trop manger quand il était dans son ventre !**

Sous la couette la dite maman me donna un coup de pied qui ne me procura aucune douleurs. Je ris intérieurement, content de ma petite attaque, elle n'avait qu'à pas faire semblant de dormir, très sérieux de poursuivit ma conversation avec ma fille.

**\- Mais ça le rend mignon ses petites joues non ? Tu pesais plus que lui quand tu es née princesse.**

**\- J'avais pas de cheveux et pas de dents ? Mais c'est... hor-ri-ble ! Et en plus j'étais grosse ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?**

**\- Millie. Tous les bébés sont généralement comme ça. Et regarde comme tu es belle maintenant.**

**\- Je ne suis pas coiffée et habillée papa !**

**\- Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Alice...**

**\- Euh... je te signale qu'elle à la chambre à côté de la mienne.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Bon, on fait quoi pour mon pauvre petit frère ?**

**\- Rien, il est parfait comme ça, il est normal. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et arrête de t'imaginer toutes sortes d'****histoires effrayantes**** et impossibles.**

**\- Dans les dessins animé ça existe.**

**\- Oui mais très chère mademoiselle Cullen, nous ne vivons pas dans un dessin animé.**

**\- Donc les princes charmants n'existent pas ?**

**\- Je n'en connais qu'un.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Moi !**

Elle me regarda dubitative, je voyais son regard empli d'**interrogations**. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de me faire un bisou.

**\- Désolé papa.. mais tu n'es pas un prince charmant.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais si !**

**\- Non... les princes charmant ça dit pas « Putain » ou « Merde » et ça rote et pète jamais !**

Bella pouffa de rire à côté de nous, notre fille comprit que sa mère était réveillée.

**\- Maman !**

**\- Bonjour ma puce. Ça va ? Viens faire un câlin.**

Amélia se mit dans les draps après m'avoir laissé ses lunettes. J'étais blasé. En soupirant je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. Ayant usé de plus de force que prévu, l'arrière de mon crâne rencontra le bord de la tête de lit.

**\- Aie putain !**

C'était plus de la surprise que de la douleur. Bella releva ses yeux inquiets vers moi, tandis qu'Amélia, sans aucune pitié, me dit avec son naturel et sa franchisse d'enfant :

**\- Tu vois papa que t'es pas un prince charmant. Mais je t'aime quand même.**

Bella l'embrassa et tendit sa main pour me caresser la joue. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui embrassai les doigts. Elle me sourit et je finis par me lever. J'allai dans la chambre de mon fils, il était né il y a peine une semaine. Je crois que sa sœur était à la fois jalouse et inquiète pour lui. À mon grand étonnement Jamie était sur le dos, tout calme, les yeux ouverts qui fixaient **l'ange** accroché au dessus de son lit.

**\- Coucou mon grand. C'est Millie qui est venue te réveiller ?**

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Il était très beau mon fils ! Je vérifiai la couche, rien. Ce bébé était parfait ! Le gardant contre moi, je descendis dans la cuisine afin de faire couler le café. La machine en route, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et mes yeux tombèrent sur les **invitation**s de la soirée de ce soir. Mon cœur se serra et je m'accrochai à mon fils comme pour me rattacher à la réalité et ne pas craquer.

**\- Oh mon bébé est réveillé ! Coucou mon lapin...**

Bella venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, seule. Millie devait s'habiller. Je laissai Bella embrasser notre fils avant de me pencher pour à mon tour quémander un baiser. Elle me sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette femme était fabuleuse et c'était la mienne. D'une main je maintenais mon fils et de l'autre j'attirai ma femme contre moi pour lui rendre son baiser. Depuis le jour de notre **première rencontre** j'avais su que c'était avec elle que j'allais finir ma vie.

****** Flashback******

**\- Edward ?**

**\- Chef.**

**\- Oh arrête veux-tu.**

**\- J'aime t'embêter. Que puis-je pour toi... papounet ?**

Mon père, le chef de l'hôpital principal de Seattle, s'autorisa à me frapper derrière la tête alors que nous étions de le hall principal de notre lieu de travail. Je fis mine d'avoir eu mal et me frottais la nuque.

**\- Je dois avoir un trauma crânien ! Il me faut un scan... et une IRM.**

**\- Très bien, ça te donnera le loisir de faire la connaissance de la nouvelle interne, elle sera en trauma aujourd'hui justement.**

**\- Non. Je te vois venir et non ! Je ne ferais pas la nounou. J'ai deux opérations de prévu ce matin...**

**\- Avec qui ?**

**\- Brandon et Call.**

**\- Je leur trouverais un autre interne anesthésiste.**

**\- Ils veulent le meilleur des internes, je suis le meilleur !**

Mon père regarda quelque chose par dessus mon épaule tout en souriant. Il ne m'écoutait plus du tout. Je me tournais pour voir à qui il souriait si bêtement. Une jeune femme, la plus belle que je n'avais encore jamais vu. De taille moyenne, les cheveux très long de couleur caramel, de grand yeux clair, une démarche assuré mais sur son visage je vis une certaine hésitation et de la timidité.

**\- La nouvelle interne ?**

**\- Isabella Swan.**

**\- Trouve-moi des remplaçants, je veux bien faire la nounou.**

**\- Bah tien !**

Mon père s'avança vers ma future femme, oui, cette fille serait mienne, je l'épouserai et lui ferais un tas d'enfants. Je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre, **phénomène** en lequel je n'avais jamais crus jusque là. Béa d'admiration pour Isabella je m'avançais moi aussi vers elle.

**\- Isabella, je vous présente Edward, il est interne anesthésiste. Il va vous faire une visite de l'hôpital.**

**\- Oh... enchantée.**

**\- C'est le mot juste... Moi aussi je suis enchanté. **

Je lui serrai la main avec tendresse, plus longtemps que nécessaire. Isabella ne chercha pas à se dérober, au contraire. Elle pressa sa main dans la mienne et me rendit le sourire que je venais de lui offrir. Mon père lui se racla la gorge et s'excusa disant qu'il avait du travail tandis que moi, je fis connaissance avec la future mère de mes enfants.

****** Fin flashback******

Suite à notre baiser, Bella passa un bras autour de ma taille, le mien entourait ses épaules. De sa main de libre, ma femme caressa la joue de notre fils.

**\- Il est bien sage ce petit.**

**\- Espérons que ça dur. Millie s'habille ?**

**\- Oui. Ça va toi ?**

**\- Outre le fait que je ne suis pas un prince charmant. Oui ça va.**

**\- Tu es mon prince à moi.**

**\- Même si je dis « putain », « merde », que je rote et pète ?**

**\- Sans ça, j'aurais peur que tu ne soit pas réel. Sérieusement, ça va ?**

**\- Ouais. On verra ce soir mais ça va. Emmett, Rose et les garçons nous rejoindront directement là bas.**

-** Ok. Bon, je sais pas vous les garçons mais moi j'ai faim.**

**\- Moi aussi, quant à Jamie... j'en sais rien.**

Bella sourit et s'activa à faire le petit déjeuner. Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle finisse, Jamie réclama sa pitance une fois que sa mère fut installée pour manger. Toujours souriante, elle le prit contre elle et se mit à l'aise pour lui donner le sein. Millie nous avait rejoint, elle mangea avec appétit et nous débita tout un tas de folles **théories** sur le fait qu'elle était convaincue que des fées étaient cachées dans notre jardin.

Le petit déjeuner de tout le monde terminé, j'allai changer la couche de mon fils et le coucher pendant que Bella jouait avec Millie. En sortant de la chambre de mon bébé, je croisais Alice, ma petit sœur, plus jeune de 14 ans que moi. Elle allait avoir 18 ans cette année. Depuis un an elle vivait chez nous.

**\- Bonjour Aly, bien dormi ?**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Jamie dort, Bella et Millie sont en bas. Le petit déjeuner est encore sur la table.**

**\- Ok. Jasper vient me chercher dans 1h. T'inquiète pas, je serais là pour ce soir...**

**\- Jasper peut venir si tu veux.**

**\- Je lui proposerai. Tu crois que je peux aller embrasser Jay-Jay ?**

**\- Ouais. Je descends.**

**\- Wha... l'info du siècle !**

Je secouai la tête et descendis afin de gagner mon bureau. Je fus surpris de voir Jacob, le chien, planqué sous le bureau. Je pense qu'il se cachait de Millie, elle adorait le déguiser, lui il adorait moins. Je souris, lui caressai la tête et allumai mon ordinateur pour vérifier mes mails. En temps normal, j'aurais profité d'être avec ma femme, ma fille et mon bébé naissant. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ça faisait 1 an... i an, ma journée tout à fait banale s'était terminée en un véritable **cauchemar**.

****** Flashback******

Il était 18h quand je rentrai chez moi ce soir là. La journée avait été longue et je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ma femme et ma petite chipie de 3 ans. En me garant devant la maison je fus surpris de voir la voiture de mon frère. Je grimaçai, j'adorais Emmett mais il pouvait être chiant et je n'étais pas d'humeur à le supporter. J'entrai toute fois chez moi, sans avoir vraiment le choix. La maison était étrangement silencieuse.

**\- Bella ? Millie ?**

J'arrivai dans le salon, Emmett et Rosalie étaient bien là, ainsi que ma petite sœur Alice. Rose avait d'ailleurs Aly dans ses bras, cette dernière avait les yeux rouges et le regard dans le vide. Emmett plutôt de nature bruyante et joviale, m'adressa à peine un regard avant de se remettre à fixer la cheminéd pourtant éteinte, les mains dans les poches bien ancré sur ses pieds, dos aux autres. Je me tournai vers Bella, elle aussi avait les yeux rouges et un mouchoir à la main. Elle avait l'air aussi dévastée que les autres. Que se passait-il pour que quasiment tous **les Cullen** soient ici ? Et dans cet état ? Immédiatement je m'inquiétai pour ma fille. Où était-elle ? D'habitude elle me sautait dessus quand je rentrais.

**\- Amélia ?**

**\- Elle... elle est en haut avec ses cousins. Ils jouent.**

**\- Bella... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Chéri...**

Elle s'approcha prudemment de moi et j'ignore pourquoi je reculai. Je sentais le danger, j'avais l'impression qu'en gardant mes distances avec elle, la révélation qu'elle était sur le point de me faire ne m'atteindrait pas.

**\- Edward... il y a eu un accident. De voiture...**

**\- Je sais. On nous a apporté des blessés... en quoi...? Non...**

A toute vitesse mon cerveau avait fait les liens. Alice, Emmett, Rose et Bella en état de profonde tristesse. Un accident de voiture... en réalité c'était un énorme carambolage qui avait fait plusieurs victimes et beaucoup de blessés. Mes parents devaient partir ce matin pour aller rendre visite à des amis habitant **Port-Angeles** avant de passer le week-end à Forks. Je sentis l'air de mes poumons se vider d'un coup, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle.

**\- Non... Bella...**

**\- Je suis désolée mon amour...**

**\- Non... Emmett ? Rose ? Aly ? Non !**

Alice éclata en sanglot, je vis mon frère contracter tous ses muscles. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Étourdi par le choc je titubai jusqu'à m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Je respirai vite, ma tête tournait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Bella s'approcha doucement de moi, elle se plaça debout entre mes jambes, ses mains encadrèrent mon visage qu'elle caressait.

**\- Ils sont morts ?**

Elle hocha d'abord la tête avant de me le confirmer à voix haut. En tant que médecin elle savait que les proches d'une personne décédée avait besoin d'entendre la nouvelle à haute voix.

**\- Oui chéri. Ils sont morts. Je suis désolée.**

Je fermai alors les yeux, en proie d'une douleur atroce. Je laissai ma tête tomber contre le ventre de mon épouse. Elle me serra contre elle alors que je pleurais en silence la mort de mes parents.

****** Fin flashback ******

**\- Papa ? Je peux entrer ?**

**\- Oui Millie !**

Ma princesse débarqua en scrutant la pièce du regard, je sais qu'elle cherchait le chien. Par chance il était sous mon bureau et mon fauteuil et mes jambes le protégeaient.

**\- Oui princesse ?**

**\- Je cherche Jacob. Tu l'as pas vu ?**

**\- Non. Tu vas te promener avec maman ?**

**\- Non. Je voudrais lui mettre du vernis. Alice m'a dit que ça serait beau.**

**\- Oh. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Mais l'idée ne me parait pas très bonne tu sais...**

Du bout de son doigt, elle remonta ses lunettes rondes avec un air soucieux.

**\- J'espère que ce n'est pas la sorcière qui a jeté un sort à Jamie qui a prit Jacob... ou les fées dans le jardin ! Han papa !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Et si la sorcière avait transformé Jacob en Jamie pour piquer le vrai Jamie ? C'est pour ça qu'il parle pas ! Parce que les chien ne savent pas parler !**

Je fronçai les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche mais sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que Bella et moi avions loupé pour qu'elle ait des idées si bizarre cette petite ?

**\- Amélia, arrête de croire qu'on a jeté un sort sur ton frère, ce n'est pas vrai. Bella ?!**

Ma délicieuse femme arriva et m'interrogea du regard.

**\- Elle croit encore que sont frère a subit un sort. Elle croit que c'est le chien maintenant !**

Bella ne cacha pas son air amusé, elle caressa les cheveux de notre fille et se pencha vers elle.

**\- Mon petit cœur, viens, je vais te montrer comment toi tu étais bébé. Tu verras que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ton frère.**

**\- D'accord. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ou se trouve Jacob...**

Bella embrassa notre fille sur la joue avant de me regarder.

**\- Tu nous rejoints ?**

**\- Oui, mais là je couvre un résistant.**

**\- Oh. Je vois. À tout de suite alors. **

Se laissant aller à la **tentation** d'un baiser, elle s'approcha de moi pour déposer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris et une fois les filles parties je regardais Jacob toujours planqué sous le bureau.

**\- Tu m'en dois une mon pote !**

M'assurant que la voie était libre, je le sortis du bureau pour le faire sortir dans le jardin. Prendre l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. En revenant vers le salon, je croisais de nouveau Alice, prête pour sortir. Je l'observais avec prudence, je trouvai sa jupe un peu courte.

**\- Tu... sors comme ça ?**

**\- Oui ma combi de ski est au sale ! Arrête de t'en faire Edward. Je file, à ce soir.**

**\- Alice, soit prudente s'il te plaît.**

**\- T'es pas mon père Edward ! Fou moi là paix !**

**\- C'est bas Alice. Très bas.**

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la maison. Je soupirai. Alice avait toujours eu un caractère bien à elle et quand elle avait un idée en tête, **le match** était perdu d'avance pour son adversaire. Même nos parents n'avaient pas su la dompter. Heureusement que je connaissais Jasper, son petit copain. J'avais confiance en lui, c'était un gars bien.

Le reste de ma journée fut occupée par ma fille qui découvrait les images d'elle bébé. Bien sûr elle fit commentaires sur commentaires. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'elle soit née sans lunettes. Je m'occupai de Jamie aussi. J'avais adoré pouponner Millie et j'adorai en faire autant avec mon fils. Bella avait explosé de rire quand Jamie, occupé à faire sa grosse commission, devint tout rouge à force pousser et qu'Amélia avait l'avait regardé avec de grand yeux en nous disant : **« Euh... il va explose là non ? ». **

A 18h Alice rentra de sa journée avec son copain, Bella était occupée à habiller Millie et la coiffer. Moi j'étais déjà en smoking et j'habillai Jamie d'une tenue identique à la mienne. Nous étions attendu dans une prestigieuse salle de réception dans le centre de Seattle. L'hôpital avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur et en mémoire de mes parents. Après beaucoup d'**hésitation** entre mon frère, ma sœur et moi, nous avions décidé de nous y rendre.

Enfin tous prêts, y comprit Jasper qui nous avait rejoint entre temps, je nous conduisis jusqu'au lieu de la soirée hommage. Nous y retrouvâmes Emmett, Rosalie et leurs deux fils puis tous ensemble nous entrâmes. L'endroit était beau, la décoration était sobre sans être déprimante. Sur l'estrade, près du pupitre à discours, se trouvaient deux grandes photos portrait de mes parents.

En les voyants mon cœur se serra. Ils me manquaient tellement... mon épouse dut se rendre compte de ma soudaine tristesse car elle me mit Jamie dans les bras, elle savait qu'avoir l'un de mes enfants contre moi me calmait et me réconfortait. Je fis alors bonne figure et après avoir salué, remercié et écouté tous ses gens qui avaient connut mes parents et qui avaient accepté de venir, nous passâmes à table.

C'était d'un ennui mortel. Des gens que je connaissais à peine se succédaient sur scène afin de parler de mes parents comme s'ils les connaissaient depuis des années alors qu'ils avaient dut se parler une fois. J'observais mon frère qui avait complètement décroché, je crois qu'il jouait à Angry Birds sur son portable. Alice elle discutait doucement avec Jasper, visiblement la question était : « Qu'allons nous voir demain au ciné ? ». Rosalie avait le regard dans le vide, son visage montrait un désintéressement profond. Quand à Bella est bien elle câlinait notre fils qui c'était endormi dans ses bras. Millie et ses cousins, avaient quitté la table pour faire une partie de cache-cache dans le fond de la salle. Il y en avait au moins trois qui s'amusaient.

À plusieurs reprise je tiquai en entendant le discours de certain médecin. Soit ils amplifiaient les situations, à leur avantages, soit ils construisaient un souvenir de toute pièce. Mon attention revint quand le nouvel orateur monta sur scène. C'était Tanya, une pauvre assistante de bloc surfaite qui avait essayé de mettre le bazar dans mon mariage et celui de mes parents. Toute la table « Cullen » se tendit quand elle parla.

**\- Bonsoir à tous. Je tenais à être présente ce soir afin d'évoquer le souvenir d'un brillant chirurgien et du meilleur chef que l'hôpital n'a jamais eut, ainsi qu'à sa femme. La vie est terriblement injuste. Tous les jours nous sommes confronté****s**** à la mort dans notre métier, mais quand ****elle**** nous touche aussi violemment, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'éprouver une énorme sentiment d'injustice. ****Carlisle**** Cullen ****a**** toujours ét****é**** là pour n'importe qui d'entre nous, il savait écouter les gens et les réconforter quand cela était nécessaire. Je me souviens du jour ****où**** suite à une histoire quelconque le Docteur Cullen m'a prise dans ses bras...**

Mensonge ! Mon père ne prenait jamais personne dans ses bras excepté sa famille ! Certainement pas le personnel de l'hôpital. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, je ne voulais plus de tout ça. Soudainement ma tête se mis à tourner, j'avais chaud, du mal à respirer et même la nausée. Sans me préoccuper du regard inquiet de ma famille et surpris de la salle je me levai d'un bon afin de quitter la salle à grand pas. Une fois dehors je me dirigeai vers le premier massif de fleurs que je trouvai et tremblant de tout mon corps, mon ventre se crispa au point d'en vomir.

Mes parents auraient détesté cette soirée, l'idée même ne leur auraient pas plus. Tous ses gens n'étaient que des hypocrites, menteurs dont le seul but était de se faire bien voir. Aucun de gens ne connaissait mes parents comme moi je les avais connu. Tout ça me répugnait, me dégoûtait. Ils parlaient d'une perte douloureuse, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Moi je la vivai cette douleur ! Moi je savais ce que c'était d'apprendre que leur voiture avait été percutée pour ensuite prendre feu. Nous n'avions même pas pu voir leurs corps tant ils étaient brûlés. Seul leur empruntes dentaires avait permis de mette un nom sur les cadavres. Moi je savais ce que c'était de ne pas avoir pu leur faire mes **adieux**... les autres n'en savaient strictement rien.

**\- Edward ?**

Bella était à mes côtés, je me redressai et pris le mouchoir qu'elle me tendait. Je m'essuyai les lèvres et jetai le bout de papier dans une poubelle à côté de moi. Je détestai voir ma femme inquiète, encore plus quand c'est moi qui l'inquiétait. Après l'annonce de la disparition de mes parents, j'étais entré dans une sorte de dépression, je n'avais goût à rien. Bella avait veillé sur moi, elle m'avait aidé à reprendre le dessus et je savais qu'elle avait peur que je sombre de nouveau.

**\- Je suis désolé chérie. Ça va...**

**\- Cette soirée est nulle. Ils n'auraient pas aimé.**

**\- Oui. Ils ne savent rien, ils ne les connaissaient pas.**

Sans me répondre elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Voilà... là j'étais en paix, calme et détendu. L'enlaçant à mon tour je fermai les yeux afin de me perdre dans cette étreinte. Sans s'écarter de moi elle chuchota.

**\- Je vais aller chercher les autres et nous allons faire notre propre commémoration à la maison.**

**\- D'accord. Merci Bella... si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.**

**\- Autant que moi. Je t'embrasserai bien mais...**

**\- Promis je me lave les dents en rentrant. Je t'attends à la voiture.**

Quelques minutes plus tard toute ma famille débarqua et nous nous suivîmes tous jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivés à la maison, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous mîmes en tête de faire une sorte de feu de camps. Vivant au bout d'une petite impasse, nous n'avions aucun voisin et un grand terrain. Nous ne gênerions donc personne. Le périmètre du feu délimité par de grosse pierre et alimenté par quelques bûches de ma réserve pour l'hiver, nous plaçâmes les chaises de jardin tout autour.

Bella qui avait couché notre fils, revint en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools dans les mains. Nous commençâmes par de la bière. Tout le monde installé autour du feu, les enfants jouant avec Jacob un peu plus loin, je me permis de me détendre vraiment. C'est Emmett qui parla en premier.

**\- Qui à eut l'idée pour cette soirée débile ?**

**\- Le nouveau chef. Je crois qu'il ne recommencera pas. Les parents seraient en train de nous engueuler s'ils pouvaient. Pourquoi on a accepté ?**

**\- Si seulement encore la bouffe avait été bonne !**

Rosalie frappa l'épaule de son mari.

**\- Aie ! Edward, j'ai l'épaule cassé !**

**\- Je peux rien pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un anesthésiste. C'est Bella le docteur.**

**\- D'ailleurs tu ne souffres pas d'un complexe d'infériorité ?**

**\- Pourquoi parce qu'elle gagne plus que moi ? Qu'elle est médecin ? Non ! Elle a trop besoin de moi au bloc. Elle opère c'est cool mais c'est moi qui maintient en vie son patient. Hein mon amour ?**

Bella, vautrée dans une chaise à côté de moi, étendit ses jambes devant elle avant de répondre.

**\- C'est vrai. Je me retrouverai bien bête si le type se réveillait en plein milieux d'une chirurgie ou inversement, si l'anesthésiste le tue à coup de calmant !**

**\- C'est déjà arrivé ?**

Je savais Jasper très intéressé par la médecine, il écoutait donc avec attention notre conversation. Bella réfléchit trois secondes avant de sourire et de répondre.

**\- A moi une fois. J'étais encore interne. J'opérais avec Carlisle justement. C'était un copain à toi Edward... Parker ?**

Je me souvenais de l'histoire et hochai la tête pour confirmer le nom à Bella. Ce crétin avait quitté le programme le jour même. Elle poursuivit.

**\- C'était un interne aussi... il avait endormi le patient sauf qu'environ une heure avant que je n'ai fini mon boulot le type s'est réveillé alors que j'avais les mains plongées dans ses boyaux. Je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle aussi furieux que ce jour là.**

**\- Il est arrivé quoi au patient ?**

**\- Il a été rendormi évidement, j'ai fini mon opération, mais on a eu un procès.**

L'hôpital avait du payé une grosse sommes au malheureux patient. Après avoir bu un gorgée de ma bière je repris la parole.

**\- J'ai déjà vu mon père furieux comme ça... voir pire. Le jour où Emmett a passé une journée en prison.**

Emmett grogna et termina sa bière. Alice sembla intéressée.

**\- En prison ? Je savais pas !**

\- **Notre cher frère, Alice, avait fait le pari avec ses copains du lycée, de se faire prendre en photo avec des dauphins. Si bien que ce crétin est entré par effraction à l'aquarium de Seattle. Les vigiles l'ont sortie de la flotte à poil. Les flics sont venus, l'on****t**** embraqué et à 3h du matin on a reçu un appel pour nous prévenir. Papa était dans une colère noir.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

**\- Il a dit qu'il ne payerait pas la caution, que ça lui apprendrait. Emmett est rentré 24h plus tard. Ça n'avait jamais autant crié à la maison. Je crois bien que t'es encore privé de sortie Em' non ?**

**\- Ta gueule !** **Moi au moins ma mère m'a pas trouvé à poil dans ma chambre en train de me masturber devant Dirty Dancing, la scène ou pour la première fois bébé couche avec Johnny !**

Je m'étouffai avec ma bière et me sentis rougir. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, y compris celui de ma femme. Je ne lui avait bien sûr jamais parlé de ça. J'allai tuer Emmett.

**\- J'avais 16 ans, les hormones qui partaient dans tous les sens !**

**\- Dirty Dancing ? Sérieux ?**

**\- Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me soutenir c'est ça Bella ?**

**\- Si... mais là c'est un dossier que je ne peu ignorer. On a regardé ce film juste avant que j'accouche !**

**\- Bah... ma mère l'avait regardé, j'ai vu cette scène, ça m'a fait... de l'effet. Du coup j'ai piqué la cassette pour... Et puis merde !**

**\- En tout cas, je me souviens encore de maman qui à crier : « Mais Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Mon Dieu... mais c'est... Dirty Dancing ! Carlisle ! Il faut que tu parles à ton fils tout de suite ! ». Du coup je me suis toujours demandé... c'est Jennifer Grey ou Patrick Swayze qui te faisais bander ?**

**\- Va te faire foutre !**

Histoire de m'embêter Alice se mit à chantonner la chanson du film. Bien sûr ça fit rire tous le monde et tous, même ma traîtresse de femme, chantèrent le refrain de la célèbre chanson avant de partir en éclat de rire général. Emmett finit par lever sa bière avant de déclarer :

**\- Ah ma petite maman qui fût choquée pour le reste de sa vie.**

Nous fîmes tous la même chose avant de boire, sauf Bella. Pensant que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de bouteilles, je lui tendis la mienne.

**\- Non merci chéri.**

**\- Pourquoi ? On conduit pas.**

**\- Mais moi, je nourris ton fils au sein...**

**\- Ah oui merde. Désolé. Tu veux pas venir sur mes genoux ?**

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire avant de venir s'installer sur moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouaient toujours sous les ordres de ma fille. Je crois qu'elle faisait chercher à mes neveux les fameuses fées. Pendant un long moment, chacun à tour de rôle, nous racontâmes une histoire marquante, un souvenir drôle que nous avions eu avec nos parents. Alice racontait la fois ou maman avait grondé mon père pour avoir faillit se tromper de bébé à la crèche. Il devait récupérer Amélia, Bella et moi n'étions pas disponible, il s'était trompé d'enfant, heureusement qu'Alice avait été avec lui... mon pauvre bébé.

Tandis qu'Alice terminait cette histoire plutôt angoissante pour ma femme et moi, mon regard et mon esprit eut une soudaine **fascination** pour les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. Cette observation m'amena à penser que c'est ça que mes parents auraient voulut. Juste une réunion de famille, de la bonne humeur et des rires tout en pensant à eux. Nous étions en train d'honorer leur mémoire, nous les seuls personnes qui les connaissaient bien.

Les enfants étaient couchés, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool avait été entamées et les comportement étaient plus ou moins normaux plus tard, Bella hors course. Alice, à qui j'avais autorisé de boire un peu, sortit de son sac quelque chose. Intrigué Emmett se leva de sa chaise pour lui chiper ce qu'elle tenait.

**\- Emmett !**

**\- Merde alors ! Alice ! Edward, tu laisses notre sœur se balader avec des pétards ?**

Emmett brandissait deux joints qu'il avait chipé des mains d'Alice. Je regardai ma sœur furieux. Quand elle avait choisit de venir vivre chez nous plutôt que chez Emmett, je l'avais averti que je voulais un comportement irréprochable, ce qui incluait de ne pas rentrer ivre morte, droguée et encore moins ramener de la drogue ici.

**\- Putain Alice c'est quoi ça ? Tu sais bien que Bella et moi sommes contre ! Et si Millie tombe dessus ? Et toi ta santé !?**

**\- Mais c'est pas à moi !**

**\- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours. C'était l'excuse préféré d'Emmett quand les parents tombaient sur ses livres de culs ! J'ai été ado avant toi jeune fille ! Pas de drogue chez moi !**

**\- Mais putain c'est vraiment pas à moi. C'est au frère de Jasper. Il a dut les planquer là pour pas se faire pincer, je viens de les trouver ! Je te le jure sur la tête de Millie et Jay-Jay !**

Je regardai Jasper, je savais que son frère aîné avait quelques problèmes de drogue, l'histoire était plausible. Il me la confirma.

**\- ** **Ma mère a décidé de fouiller sa chambre, il a dut les planquer là o****ù**** elle n'irait jamais chercher. Je suis désolé Edward. Mais je te jure qu'Alice et moi ne fumons pas.**

**\- Oh ça va les gars détendez-vous. Fumons le calumet de la paix !**

Sur ce Emmett alluma un des deux joints avant de tirer dessus et de me le présenter. Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Ouais... lâche toi un peu. Allez prends, ça va te faire du bien.**

Mon regard tomba sur Bella qui, bizarrement, m'encouragea.

**\- Si je pouvais, je le ferais moi. Pour une fois...**

Cédant à cette folie, je pris le joint et regardai Alice.

**\- Les règles ne changent pas compris ?**

**\- Compris.**

Je pris alors une bouffée et Emmett se mit à crier façon indien et à même danser autour du feu. Mort de rire nous continuâmes à parler de mes parents et à « célébrer » le premier anniversaire de leur mort. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire une **célébration** d'une telle chose, et encore moins le qualifier d'anniversaire. Mais honnêtement je commençai à être saoul et bientôt trop défoncé pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Après un fou rire sur je ne sais quel sujet Emmett s'affala dans sa chaise, les mains sur son ventre. J'ignore quel heure il était, tout ce que je vis c'est que Bella nourrissait en toute discrétion notre fils. J'eus soudainement peur qu'elle se sente exclue, c'était la seule qui n'avait ni bus ni fumé.

**\- Bébé, ça va ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi ?**

**\- T'as rien pris...**

**\- Vous voir complètement fait m'amuse beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit et Emmett parla.

**\- N'empêche !**

Patiemment nous attendîmes tous la suite, il s'était immobilisé, comme perdu dans ses pensées. L'attente me fit ricaner bêtement

**\- N'empêche, nous sommes la seule famille à transformer une connerie dégueulasse et injuste comme la mort de nos parents, en un moment de rigolade.**

**\- Ouais... maman traînait toujours les pieds quand papa avait des obligations à un gala. Elle espérait même que l'un de nous soit malade pour nous garder et ne pas aller en soirée. Elle préférait les repas de famille où on se marrait.**

Alice ricana et prit la parole tandis que Bella me présenta Jamie pour que je l'embrasse avant qu'elle retourne le coucher.

**\- J'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour que maman n'y aille pas. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de le faire... c'était pour le dernier dîner que papa a fait... C'est la dernière soirée que j'ai passé seule avec maman. On a regardé un film en pyjama tout en mangeant des pop corn et des bonbons... C'était génial...**

La voix de ma sœur se brisa sur ses dernières parole et Emmett lui tendit le joint. Le peu de raison qui me restait me poussa à gronder mon frère.

**\- Emmett ! Elle a pas 18 ans encore !**

**\- C'est une soirée spéciale. Vas-y Alice.**

Je secouai la tête et Emmett raconta son dernier moment avec les parents. La veille de l'accident. Je racontai aussi la dernière fois que je les avais vue. Le matin même, mon père était passé à l'hôpital en vitesse, maman m'avait embrassé en se moquant de lui, disant qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mon père avait feint de se vexer et nous avions rit. Je leur avait souhaité bonne route, leur avait demandé d'être prudent et de m'appeler à leur arrivé. Nous avions même prévu un déjeuner chez moi quand ils rentreraient... Déprimé je pris une gorgée de Vodka et Emmett me passa le joint.

**\- Tiens vieux.**

**\- Merci. Vous savez quoi ? Je propose que tous les ans, on fasse ça. Peut être pas boire et fumée de la drogue mais... se réunir entre nous et passer une bonne soirée en pensant aux parents. Juste nous. En famille.**

**\- Amen mon frère !**

Je ris Bella arriva avec ma guitare, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait en faire puisque à part la désaccorder, elle ne savait rien faire avec.

**\- T'fais quoi ?**

**\- Eh bien, je sais que ta mère adorait quand tu jouais du piano ou de la guitare en chantant. Mais comme je n'allai pas déplacer le piano j'ai pris la guitare. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir de là où elle est ?**

**\- Quand t'es mort, t'es mort bébé. Y a rien après.**

**\- Essaye d'y croire pour ce soir.**

**\- Jamais de la vie. Dieu et tout c'est des conneries. S'il existait notre monde ne serait pas aussi dépriment.**

Emmett tira doucement sur le deuxième joint trouvé et qu'il venait d'allumer. Il fit un rond de fumée avant de répondre avant que Bella en ai le temps.

**\- Ou alors c'est un gros connard sadique.**

**\- Voilà... quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un problème avec le postulat du dictateur céleste.**

Bella posa la guitare sur mes genoux et se pencha vers moi en chuchotant.

**\- Je te demande pas ton avis sur la question qui divise les peuples depuis des siècles, mais je te demande de jouer et de chanter. En hommage à ta mère et parce que j'adore moi aussi t'entendre jouer et chanter. Pigé ?**

**\- Ça t'excite hein ?**

**\- Joue, chante et tu vérifieras par toi même.**

**\- Tu me fais bander !**

**\- Il n'y a que lorsque tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, que tu parles comme ça. Mais j'aime bien. Joue.**

Alice s'agaça et râla après nous.

**\- Vous avez finir de vous chuchoter des cochonneries ? Joue Edward !**

Tous le monde frappa alors dans ses mains en scandant « Allez Edward! » Emmett me redonna le joint qui avait fait le tour de notre cercle, sauf Bella toujours. Je devais avoir de l'allure avec ma guitare entre les mains tout en fumant. Chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis la fac. Bref.

Plutôt bien dans ma peau je me mis à jouer, tout en chantant les chansons préférées de ma mère. Rapidement tout le monde se joignit à moi. Les paroles étaient plus ou moins exactes mais nous rîmes bien. Il était presque 4h du matin quand on décida de se coucher. Bella me força à prendre des cachets et de boire de l'eau pour éviter une trop forte gueule de bois le matin. Au pire, elle me ferait une perfusion d'un cocktail magique de potassium, magnésium, calcium et de vitamine pour me remettre sur pied.

Une fois dans la chambre je me déshabillai et me couchai directement... sans prendre de douche. Je me sentais trop faible pour un effort aussi conséquent. Bella, elle, prit le temps de le faire. Je luttai contre le sommeil pour attendre son arrivée dans le lit. Quand elle s'installa à mes côtés, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et en entourant ma taille de son bras.

**\- J'vais t'faire l'amour Bella... demain. Là j'suis mort.**

Elle éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser la joue.

**\- J'attendrais demain alors.**

**\- La soirée était chouette.**

**\- Oui. Et tu as raison, nous devrions le faire tous les ans. Pour Esmée et Carlisle. Nous voir comme ça leur aurait plu je pense.**

**\- Hum... En tout cas, je n'avais pas imaginé que cette journée se terminerait comme ça. Allez. À d'main mon amour. J't'aime comme un dingue... et Millie et Jay-Jay aussi ! Je vous aimes trop !**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime comme une folle. Et les enfants aussi t'aime. Dors Edward, je suis là...**

Juste au cas où je la serrais dans mes bras, fort, avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et d'une nuit longue, sans rêve... enfin longue.

**\- Papa ? Papa réveilles toi ! J'ai la réponse. Jamie est un extra terrestre ! Bah oui ! Il devient rouge quand il fait caca ! C'est pas normale. Alors je me demandai si on devrait pas l'appeler Stich plutôt...**

Après un brève regard à mon réveil j'enfouis ma tête sous un cousin en poussant un grognement. Il n'était que 7h... Et Millie ne se rendormirait pas.


	11. OS-9 - Renaissance

**Présentation :** Le premier anniversaire ( Le Twilight contest )

**Titre :** Renaissance(s)

**Couple :** Edward / Bella

**Rating :** K+ ( je pense )

**Disclammer :**

* * *

** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stephanie Meyer( chanceuse devant l'Eternel ), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Premier anniversaire". **

\- Alors le traiteur est arrivé, tout est installé. La déco est parfaite nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer et attendre les invités.

\- "La déco parfaite". Ça va les chevilles?

\- Quoi? J'ai fait du bon boulot c'est normal de le souligner.

\- Oui, oui Alice.

Non mais quel **phénomène** cette Alice.

\- Tu vois. Bon allez hop on se prépare et autant dire qu'il y a du boulot avec toi.

\- merci!

\- Je t'en prie.

Nous partons nous préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Une double **célébration** en fait. Pour la plus grande partie des convives nous célébrons le diplôme fraîchement obtenu d'Edward. Et pour mes quelques amis nous fêtons également ma nouvelle vie...

Un an déjà que je revis! Ça me parait si proche et si lointain en même temps. J'aimerais tellement savoir à qui je dois cette renaissance. Pouvoir le ou la remercier. Mais cette personne a désiré rester anonyme, je n'ai donc aucun moyen de la retrouver pour le faire. Même si je doute de pouvoir trouver des mots assez forts pour remercier un inconnu qui a sacrifié un de ses reins afin de me sauver, moi, une parfaite étrangère.

Je souffrais d'une insuffisance rénale depuis deux ans. Mon quotidien était réglé par les dialyses et les examens en tous genres. J'étais sur la liste d'attente car mon état empirait, mais les greffons sont difficiles à trouver et mon père étant décédé avant ma naissance, je n'ai plus de famille. Enfin non, il me reste ma mère, mais je préférais passer ma vie sous dialyse, voir pire, plutôt que de lui demander son **groupe sanguin** et lui faire passer le test de compatibilité.

J'ai coupé les ponts le jour où je suis arrivée vers elle, le visage en sang, et que je lui ai dit que son nouveau mari m'avait agressée. Il avait développé une sorte de **fascination** pour moi mais ne m'approchait pas. Jusqu'à ce jour...

Ma mère ne m'a pas cru malgré l'évidence. Cette nuit là, j'ai pris le peu d'affaires qui m'appartenaient, mes économies et je suis partie sans faire d'**adieux**. Le hasard m'a menée à Forks. Une petite bourgade qui allait changer ma vie de bien des façons...

*Flashback*

Je me suis arrêtée dans un café-restaurant afin de me poser et de réfléchir à ce que j'allai faire pour subvenir à mes besoins. Car je doute que mon diplôme de photographe me serve beaucoup par ici. A moins qu'on me demande de photographier la forêt qui recouvre la moitié de la ville. C'est à ce moment là que mon destin a basculé, lorsque j'ai fait ma **première rencontre** avec le clan Cullen. Plus précisément avec Esmé. Une femme qui inspire d'instinct la confiance. Elle incarne le mot bonté en un seul regard.

\- Mademoiselle pardonnez-moi de vous aborder de cette façon. Je m'appelle Esmé Cullen, je suis infirmière et je pense que votre visage a besoin de soins.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre sollicitude, mais ça guérira d'ici quelques jours ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- J'en doute. Ou du moins pas sans séquelles. L'état de votre œil m'inquiète, ainsi que la coupure que vous avez sur la joue. Elle a besoin de points de suture à mon avis.

Je ne répond rien. J'avoue que mon œil m'inquiète aussi mais je n'ai pas les moyens de consulter et je ne veux pas risquer que ma mère me retrouve en passant par mon assurance.

\- Si c'est un problème d'argent ne vous en faites pas, je travaille trois jours par semaine dans un dispensaire. Il n'y aura rien à payer. De plus mon fils est étudiant en ophtalmologie il pourra vous examiner gratuitement.

J'hésite mais c'est vrai que ça me rassurerait.

Un **coup de fil** plus tard elle m'emmène au dispensaire de **Port-Angeles**, lié à l'hôpital de Forks afin de retrouver son fils qui est en stage et justement de garde ce soir.

\- Au fait quel est votre prénom?

\- Bella.

\- Enchantée Bella. Est-ce que vous voulez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui vous a fait ça?

\- ...

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien.

Après une **hésitation** je fini par me lancer.

\- Le mari de ma mère... Nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes relations mais hier soir tout est parti en vrille, un vrai **cauchemar**. Il m'a sauté dessus et lorsque je me suis débattue il m'a frappée. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et suis allée rejoindre ma mère sur son lieu de travail. Elle l'a défendu, je suis partie. Et ne me demandez pas de recoller les morceaux. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir!

\- Je n'allais pas te le demander. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Mon ex mari me frappait. Sans **Carlisle**, mon mari actuel je serais certainement morte. Alors non je ne te dirais jamais de retourner là-bas Bella et encore moins dans un endroit où une mère ne défend pas son enfant!

Je tente de sourire à cette femme, **l'ange** gardien dans toute sa splendeur, qui a su rester humaine malgré les souffrances que la vie lui a imposées.

\- Merci. Mais Esmé êtes-vous sûre que je ne vous causerai pas de problèmes au dispensaire?

\- Non ma belle et mon fils est prévenu il s'est chargé de tout.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Prends soin de toi et nous serons quittes.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

\- Je vois qui tu es et la détresse dans laquelle tu te trouves, je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille en te laissant errer de la sorte sans rien faire.

Je ne peux dire quoi que ce soit face à tant de bonté et me contente d'acquiescer en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons. Tout le personnel nous accueille chaleureusement. Elle est appréciée de tous apparemment. Nous nous dirigeons dans une petite salle et patientons jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune homme d'une beauté et une élégance à couper le souffle. On recrute les médecins sur les podiums maintenant? Un sourire bienveillant naît sur ses lèvres et même sans présentations je sais de suite qu'il s'agit du fils d'Esmé. Cette famille est remplie d'anges ou quoi?

\- Bonsoir maman, mademoiselle.

\- Edward je te présente Bella. Bella c'est mon fils Edward.

\- Enchanté Bella.

\- De même.

Je me sens rosir quelque peu lorsque son regard se pose sur moi mais tente de rester stoïque.

\- Maman m'a expliqué ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Votre œil a pris un coup ou êtes-vous tombée sur quelque chose?

Je baisse la tête plus honteuse que jamais. Edward me relève le menton en douceur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte Bella. La seule personne qui le doit est celle qui vous a mise dans cet état. Maintenant dites-moi tout.

\- C'est un coup de poing.

Je vois Esmé se tendre. Son fils tente de rester impassible mais semble tendu également.

\- Un seul ?

\- Non au moins deux. Le deuxième est tombé en dessous. J'imagine que c'est ce qui a fendu ma joue.

\- D'accord. D'autres coups ou... violences ailleurs?

\- Des coups de pieds dans l'estomac et le dos mais ça va.

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. Je vais devoir examiner votre œil et palper le plancher orbitaire. Si c'est trop douloureux dîtes-le moi. Ensuite nous ferons des radiographies de votre visage, afin de voir si il y a des dégâts internes. Nous ferons aussi des examens pour le dos et l'estomac. Une prise de sang sera nécessaire également.

\- C'est vraiment indispensable?

\- Oui

Devant ma grimace, Esmé me promet de se charger de la prise de sang.

\- Je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine tu ne sentiras rien.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Et effectivement je n'ai rien senti. Les radios n'ont montré aucune lésion grave. J'ai cependant dû soigner et protéger mon œil pendant quelques temps.

**Les Cullen** m'ont recueillie, soignée et choyée comme si j'étais une des leurs. J'ai rencontré Alice et Emmett, les jumeaux de la fratrie. Chose qui m'a amusée car je n'ai jamais vu des jumeaux aussi peu assortis. Alice est petite, fine et épuisante à ses heures, tandis qu'Emmett est un grand gaillard musclé mais pas agressif pour un sou. Carlisle s'est de suite montré protecteur envers moi. Un vrai père. Un comme j'aime me représenter en imaginant ce que mon père Charlie aurait pu être. Et puis il y avait Edward. Malheureusement on se voyait peu car il travaillait énormément pour valider son stage et pouvoir aller suivre sa spécialisation en ophtalmologie. Une fois mon œil rétablit et mon visage présentable, j'ai pu chercher un travail. J'avais trouvé un petit job dans la boulangerie du village. Je soupçonne les Cullen d'y être pour quelque chose mais j'avais réellement besoin de cet argent afin d'assumer mes dépenses et j'aimais ce que je faisais.

Malheureusement, deux mois plus tard, j'ai dû me résigner à retourner au dispensaire. Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais mon dos me faisait encore mal et je me sentais lasse. Ne voulant alerter personne j'avais profité d'un soir de congé d'Edward pour m'y rendre. Ce qui n'a pas fonctionné du tout.

\- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Edward! Tu n'es pas en repos?

\- Non Jasper est tombé malade, je le remplace. Tu es souffrante?

\- Euuuh ... Je ...

\- Bella dis moi ce qu'il se passe? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. De plus, je suis tenu au secret médical. Cette consultation restera entre nous.

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis fini par lui expliquer mon problème.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. Tu as peut-être une micro lésion qui nous a échappé.

\- Je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail et vous faites déjà tellement pour moi.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant Bella. Et nous protégeons notre famille.

Ses mots me touchent.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, tu es là maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte. Je vais voir ce qui cloche.

Après une batterie d'examens, Edward revient quelques heures plus tard, le visage complètement blême.

\- Tu devrais travailler ta neutralité Edward, tu ferais paniquer le plus zen des bouddhas.

\- Bella...

Je renonce à la plaisanterie en entendant son ton grave.

\- Vas-y dis le!

\- Tes examens révèlent une insuffisance rénale. Vu l'état avancé de la maladie nous devrons te mettre sous dialyse 3 fois par semaine afin de compenser le travail que tes reins peinent à faire.

\- Quoi? Mais comment? Je n'ai jamais eu de symptômes. Ça ne peut pas venir de nulle part comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais...

\- Attends, est-ce que les coups que j'ai reçus ont causé ça?

\- Je ne peux le prouver, ça pourrait très bien être une insuffisance qui se développe très vite mais c'est une possibilité en effet. Ou du moins ça n'a pas aidé. Je suis tellement désolé Bella.

Je m'effondre et laisse couler les larmes de longues minutes. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors que ma vie reprenait un sens petit à petit.

Edward s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Shhhh. Ça va aller Bella. Je sais que les soins sont contraignants mais nous te soutiendrons et avec un peu de chance tu pourras être greffée.

\- La chance ne m'a pas vraiment dans ses petits papiers Edward.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'elle a un plan pour toi depuis le début. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas menée à nous.

\- J'espère...

Les mois et les années ont passé. Les Cullen me soutenaient de façon formidable. Ils sont devenu ma vrai famille. La plus importante des familles, celle du cœur.

Edward m'a également beaucoup aidé. Il faisait toutes ses pauses avec moi lorsque je devais venir au dispensaire. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et découvert que nous avions énormément de points communs. Au fil du temps et des dialyses il est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, voire un peu plus de mon côté mais pour lui j'étais et je suis comme sa petite sœur.

Malheureusement même si les soins me permettaient de vivre, ma santé se dégradait petit à petit. Mon meilleur espoir de guérison était d'appeler ma mère mais je m'y refusais catégoriquement. Chose que tout le monde comprenait ou du moins respectait, sauf Edward.

\- Bella ton état empire de jour en jour, il faut que tu appelles ta mère!

\- Non! Jamais! Je préfère rester liée à cette machine jour et nuit ou mourir plutôt que de supplier cette femme!

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Elle a mal agit c'est certain, mais est-ce une raison de te laisser mourir? Penses à ta survie!

\- Je ne veux rien d'elle, le sujet est clos! Et puis il y a toujours l'espoir de trouver un donneur.

\- Tu sais comme moi que c'est très rare.

\- Tant pis. Le destin choisira ce qu'il veut faire de moi.

\- Je ne te laisserait pas faire!

\- Si tu sous-entends que tu veux appeler ma mère contre ma volonté et lui faire la **révélation** de mon état, sache que je partirai. Elle m'a rayé de sa vie lorsqu'elle a choisi son mari plutôt que moi. J'ai également tiré un trait sur elle et c'est irrévocable!

Réalisant l'**impasse** de notre discussion, Edward repart furieux de la salle des dialyses. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir mais cette femme ne fait définitivement pas partie des possibilités envisageables pour ma santé.

Les **complications** s'enchaînant, j'ai dû me résigner à accepter que les médecins inscrivent mon nom sur la liste des greffes. Hélas rien ne venait. Mes amis ainsi que leurs proches ont décidé de faire les tests. Mais aucun n'était compatible. Leur geste m'a émue profondément. Je ne savait pas si j'allais m'en sortir ou pas mais au moins j'aurais connu l'amour sincère d'une famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle me tombait dessus...

\- Bella il faut que je te parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Mon stage est fini et validé.

\- Mais c'est génial, félicitations! Eh bien il va falloir que je trouve une autre façon de m'occuper pendant mes dialyses, ce n'est pas grave on se verra ailleurs.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas Bella. Ma spécialisation en ophtalmo commence dans une semaine… Je… Je pars en Angleterre pour un an.

Je ravale la boule qui m'obstrue d'un coup la gorge et tente de ne pas lui faire voir mon désarroi.

\- C'est formidable Edward, tu touches enfin ton rêve du doigt. Plus qu'un an et tu pourras enfin exercer.

\- Je m'en contrefiche Bella. Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber.

Je lui prend les mains. La **tentation** de lui dire de rester est grande mais je n'en n'ai pas le droit.

\- Edward tu ne me laisse pas tomber. Tu as été avec moi depuis le premier jour et tu seras encore présent mais différemment. On s'appellera autant que possible et j'attends des comptes rendus quotidiens par mail.

\- Je te le promet. Mais je veux que tu me fasse également une promesse.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Promets-moi de te battre et de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un donneur.

\- Je ferais mon possible.

\- Non pas ton possible! Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber!

\- D'accord je ne laisserais pas tomber, mais il faut aussi te dire que rien ne garantit qu'on trouve quelqu'un de compatible.

\- Tu seras greffée il ne peut en être autrement! Fin de la discussion!

Je n'insiste pas. Je ne laisserai pas tomber, mais si mon histoire doit mal se finir, même ma volonté n'y pourra rien.

Une semaine plus tard Edward partait. Cela me déchirait le cœur mais son avenir en dépendait. Lui au moins il était sûr d'en avoir un...

Alice l'a accompagné afin de l'aider à s'installer. Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé ont pris le relais auprès de moi, je n'étais donc jamais seule.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Alice et Edward, alors que je commençais à vraiment manquer de forces et perdre espoir, la nouvelle que je n'attendais plus m'était annoncée. J'allais être greffée! Grâce aux affiches que les Cullen ont mis partout en ville et tous les appels aux dons d'organes qu'ils ont fait, une personne a souhaité m'aider et par je ne sais quel miracle elle était compatible!

La première personne que j'ai avertie était Edward.

\- Bella c'est formidable! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lâcher, que ce jour arriverait!

\- Oui tu l'a dit et tu avais raison. Je suis juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir remercier le donneur ou la donneuse.

\- Cette personne ne doit pas chercher les remerciements. Elle veut juste faire une bonne action, c'est très admirable.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je suis tellement heureuse Edward. J'aimerai que tu sois là. Mais lorsque nous nous reverrons je vivrai enfin normalement.

\- J'aurais aimé être là aussi crois moi. J'aurais des choses à te dire à mon retour. Mais pour l'instant tu penses à ta greffe. Donc repos total jusqu'à l'opération!

\- Oui docteur.

\- Je dois te laisser, Alice te téléphonera ce soir. Pour l'instant elle fait les boutiques pour me trouver des rideaux. Tu la connais lorsqu'il s'agit de décoration...

\- Oui je la connais, bon courage.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin.

Ma greffe a eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Après quelques soucis, je pouvais enfin sortir de l'hôpital. La greffe était un succès. Ma convalescence passée, ( bichonnée par les Cullen ) j'ai pu repenser à trouver un travail.

La chance semblait être à nouveau de mon côté, lorsqu'un responsable du journal de Forks m'a contacté afin de me proposer une place de photographe dans son équipe. Il est prêt à aménager des horaires flexibles dans le cas où ma santé me causerait problème, mais je pense pouvoir gérer. J'ai donc de suite accepté et prévenu la famille et Edward.

Nous nous sommes écrit chaque jour pendant un an. La distance ne changeait rien et mes sentiments sont devenus plus forts encore. Il a passé avec brio ses examens. C'est donc le Docteur Cullen, spécialiste en ophtalmologie, que nous allons retrouver.

*Fin du Flashback*

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'Alice avait terminé mon maquillage.

\- Ho hey la Terre appelle Bella.

\- Désolée j'étais dans la Lune. Je repensais à tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années.

\- Je vois. Écoutes ça a été dur mais ce soir c'est ton soir. Un an que ton chemin s'est éclairé. Il faut en profiter. Et Edward rentre à la maison, son diplôme en poche. Ça se fête aussi. Alors plus de nostalgie et en route. En plus tu es magnifique il faut que tout le monde le voit.

\- Pas besoin que tout le monde me voit mais pour le reste tu as raison, il faut célébrer tout ça.

Nous nous dirigeons dans le jardin, qui, pour l'événement a été transformé en lieu féerique. Alice a vraiment bien travaillé.

Les convives sont déjà là. Il ne manque plus qu'Edward. Je dois admettre que j'ai hâte de le retrouver enfin en chair et en os et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Alice m'abandonne me laissant seule et extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'est avec soulagement que je vois Esmé au loin et me dirige vers elle.

\- Vous devez être tellement fière de votre fils.

\- Ho oui énormément. C'est d'autant plus une fierté, car le premier mois qu'il a manqué était très important. Il a donc dû énormément travailler afin de combler son retard mais il s'en est donné les moyens.

Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de s'immiscer dans une discussion mais je ne peux me retenir.

\- Comment ça il a loupé un mois?

\- Ho Bella ma chérie tu es là. Tu es magnifique. Cette fête est très réussie. Alice et toi avez fait des merveilles.

\- Merci beaucoup Esmé mais pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'Edward a manqué un mois? Il est pourtant partit dans les temps.

Esmé allait me répondre mais Alice vient nous couper.

\- Bella il faut que tu fasses un discours.

\- Quoi? Non hors de question!

\- Alleeez coopères un peu.

\- Jamais!

\- Alors Mademoiselle Swan on est toujours aussi timide à ce que j'entends.

Je n'ose pas me retourner. C'est Edward, il est vraiment là. Alice lui saute dans les bras.

\- Haaaa Edward tu es enfin là!

\- Eh oui petite sœur je suis là. Tu m'a manqué. Mais ma parole tu es une vrai femme maintenant. J'espère que papa ne te laisses plus sortir.

\- N'importe quoi. Et puis papa serait gonflé de me dire quelque chose vu les libertés que tu as eu… Et en parlant de vrai femme, tu pourrais saluer Bella.

Je me retourne. Mon Dieu il est encore plus beau qu'avant son départ!

\- Bella c'est bien toi?

\- Salut Edward.

\- Tu es resplendissante! Viens là.

Il m'enlace un long moment, tout en me disant à quel point il est heureux d'être à la maison. Alice s'est éclipsée, nous laissant seuls pour nos retrouvailles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici. C'est formidable. Encore félicitations pour ton diplôme. Tu as tenu bon tu peux être fier de toi.

\- Merci beaucoup Bella. Ton soutien a été très important pour moi.

\- Tu as été là pour moi, il était normal que je le sois également.

\- A ce propos, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Tu vas bien? Pas de problèmes avec la greffe et ton traitement anti rejet?

\- Non tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir remercier la personne qui m'a sauvée mais je profite de chaque jour à 200%.

\- C'est très bien comme ça. Dis moi est-ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on s'isole un instant pour discuter tranquillement?

\- Bien sûre. On va dans le local de la piscine intérieure?

\- Bonne idée.

Nous partons en direction de la piscine. Je vais enfin savoir de quoi il voulait me parler. Il semble tendu c'est étrange. Est-ce que cette année de séparation a changé le lien qui nous unissait?

Nous prenons place sur les chaises longues.

\- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler?

\- Voilà, c'est difficile mais je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre si tu le veux bien.

\- Tu m'inquiètes mais promis je ne te couperais pas.

\- J'ai hésité de te parler avant de partir, puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça alors que tu luttais pour ta vie. Mais maintenant c'est différent, d'autant plus que je ne vais plus partir.

« Bella tu es ma meilleure amie, tu fais partie de la famille et je t'adore. Je peux te le dire maintenant, j'ai eu très peur que tu lâches la rampe. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté non seulement parce que tu es mon amie mais aussi parce que… je…

Il souffle un coup puis reprend.

\- Je t'aime Bella!

Je suis sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire qu'il m'aimait ou j'ai rêvé?

\- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie.

\- Est-ce que tu es un rêve?

\- Est-ce que je suis un rêve?

Il éclate de rire puis s'approche de moi et dépose sa douce main sur ma joue.

\- Non Bella je ne suis pas un rêve.

\- Tu veux bien me répéter ce que tu viens de dire?

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

Je n'arrive pas à parler tant je suis sous le choc. Edward, guidé par son angoisse apparente se relève et commence à marcher de long en large.

\- Je sais que c'est inattendu et que je gâche sûrement tout mais je ne pouvais plus taire mes sentiments, il fallait que tu le saches même si cet amour reste à sens unique. Et je…

Je me lève à mon tour afin de le rejoindre et le stopper.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

\- Tu quoi?

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et se jette sur mes lèvres. Nous échangeons alors le baiser le plus fougueux et passionné que j'ai connu. Malheureusement le manque d'air se fait sentir, je dois donc m'éloigner afin de reprendre mon souffle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward recule et tombe dans la piscine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

\- Ne ris pas! Comment je vais faire maintenant?

\- Est-ce que tu as un autre costume?

\- Oui mais dans ma chambre et il est exclu que je sorte dans cet état.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le chercher.

\- Merci tu es un ange.

\- C'est drôle j'ai tendance à dire pareil pour toi et ta famille. Je fais vite.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

Je fais un rapide aller-retour et revient avec le costume sec et un linge. Edward grelotte au bord de la piscine.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui une fois que j'aurais mis des vêtements secs ça sera bon. Merci mille fois.

\- De rien, je ne voudrais pas que tes invités pensent que tu as craqué et que tu t'es jeté dans la piscine.

\- C'est trop aimable. Mais avant que je ne me change… Tu m'aimes vraiment Bella? Tu ne me dit pas ça par pitié?

\- Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai rencontré et pourtant je ne voyais que d'un œil. Ta présence pendant tous les mois qui ont suivi n'ont fait que confirmer mon coup de foudre. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer que ça soit réciproque.

\- Je me disais la même chose. Tout ce temps perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Bon changes toi avant d'attraper froid.

Il retire sa chemise qui est complètement mouillée. Je découvre qu'il a une cicatrice. Étrange je ne l'ai jamais vue et Esmé ne m'a jamais raconté qu'il s'était blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là?

\- Ho je suis tombé en vélo.

\- Edward on ne se fait pas une telle cicatrice en tombant de vélo.

\- Si si je suis tombé sur une branche.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une andouille, on dirait la même que moi.

\- C'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais eu de greffe tu le sais bien.

Il est fuyant d'un coup. Il me cache quelque chose. Puis je me souviens de ce qu'Esmé a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Au fait, j'ai surpris une discussion de ta maman. Elle disait que tu avais manqué un mois pour ta spécialisation. Tu es pourtant parti trois jours avant le début. Tu t'es perdu en chemin? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tout se passait bien.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre.

\- Non j'ai très bien compris. Je ne suis pas sourde.

Edward ne répond toujours rien. Il se contente d'essuyer son torse afin de pouvoir mettre sa chemise sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent tous?

Soudain je fais le lien. Mais quelle idiote! Je suis photographe, en **théorie**, observer est mon métier mais je n'ai pas vu ce qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. Il a une cicatrice semblable à la mienne. Seul l'endroit change. C'est lui mon donneur!

Un tas d'**interrogations** me submergent, mais la première qui sort est…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?

Il me tourne toujours le dos alors qu'il finit d'enfiler son pantalon. N'y tenant plus je lui attrape le bras et le force à me regarder. Je comprend de suite que ma déduction est la bonne.

\- Pourquoi Edward?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes redevable envers moi et que ça biaise toute notre relation.

\- Je le suis pourtant. Tu m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercie. Je veux juste que tu vives Bella! Que tu vives enfin la vie que tu mérites. Et je me suis sauvé avant toute chose. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. J'ai mis du temps à passer les tests car je craignais qu'on m'annonce que je n'étais pas compatible avec toi et que je devrais me contenter de te regarder mourir à petit feu. Lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais être donneur j'étais fou de joie mais je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant. Ça a été un déchirement de te mentir et t'abandonner mais je savais que tu serais bien entourée.

\- Quand es-tu parti alors?

\- La semaine suivant ta greffe. Je passais te voir la nuit afin de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Je t'ai vu une fois, j'ai cru que je rêvais.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu une trouille horrible. J'ai dû rester tranquille encore 3 semaines après ça. Alice était vraiment avec moi mais pas pour refaire la déco. Enfin pas entièrement du moins. Puis j'ai rejoint mon programme et rattrapé mon retard. Ça a été dur mais je le referai sans hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je retire ce que j'ai dit. La chance était bel et bien de mon côté dès l'instant où j'ai quitté la maison de ma mère. À moins que ce ne soit une bonne étoile mais dans tous les cas je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- A mon avis cette étoile s'appelle Charlie Swan et c'est nous qui avons eu de la chance. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter.

Nous partons main dans la main afin de rejoindre le lieu de réception, où la fête bat son plein. Tout le monde comprend rapidement que nous sommes ensemble, ce qui ne semble pas les étonner. Esmé m'envoie un baiser dans les airs avant de rejoindre son mari, Emmett et Alice. Les Cullen comprennent que je suis au courant alors qu'Edward m'invite à danser.

Notre lien était déjà très fort sans que je ne sache ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je l'aime plus que tout et maintenant je peux dire qu'il fait partie de moi, de toutes les façons possibles. Et surtout je garderai toujours à l'esprit qu'il ne faut en aucun cas perdre espoir...

* * *

_Je tiens juste à préciser que malgré les recherches que j'ai effectuées sur les insuffisances rénales, cet OS reste un pur fruit de mon imagination, avec les éventuelles erreurs que cela implique. _

_J'espère ne pas avoir trop dit de bêtises par rapport à la maladie de Bella et surtout je ne veux blesser personne. Ce n'est vraiment pas le but. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. ^^ _


	12. OS-10 - Epouse-moi

**Présentation :**** Le premier anniversaire (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre : **Epouse-moi

**Couple :**Kate x Garrett

**Rating :**** K+**

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier Anniversaire ».**

* * *

**Epouse-moi**

Les yeux posés sur la table du salon de la maison des Denali, Garrett se demandait si tout serait prêt à temps. En ce jour, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à fêter pour passer à côté d'un détail. Eleazar avait essayé de le raisonner en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en faire mais Garrett tenait à ce que tout fut parfait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir au-dehors, remarquant Kate qui l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche sensuelle avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin. Il résista avec beaucoup de mal à ses pulsions, prenant sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur elle afin de la couvrir de tout son amour. Il était si heureux d'être avec elle pour l'éternité qu'il en oubliait sa vie de nomade. Goûter au sang animal avait été l'une des premières expériences enrichissantes de son existence avec ses multiples rencontres. Il avait répondu à l'appel des Cullen par respect et amitié envers Carlisle et aussi par curiosité. Il aimait les nouvelles choses, celles qui le changeaient de l'ordinaire et le fait de voir une hybride correspondait à ses critères. S'il avait été surpris de voir une jeune fille à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire, il l'avait été encore plus en découvrant les Denali. Si Tanya était une femme ravissante qui ne le cachait pas, Kate était un peu plus réservée et possédait un don extraordinaire. Don qu'il avait eu la folie de vouloir tester. Quand il y pensait, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les humains parlaient de coup de foudre.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Garrett ? souffla Kate en s'approchant de nouveau de lui.

\- A notre **première rencontre**, répondit-il en souriant.

Il l'attrapa par la main avant de l'attirer à lui, lui dérobant un baiser plein de douceur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle quitterait sa vie de femme fatale pour se lancer dans la monogamie. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Garrett, elle avait senti qu'il était particulier. Il n'avait aucun don, il ne lisait pas en elle comme dans un **livre ouvert**, à la différence d'Edward. Il ne voyait pas non plus l'avenir, n'altérait pas les sens et n'avait pas la capacité de manier les éléments. Il était presque normal et c'était cela qui avait attiré son attention. Au moment où il avait décidé de lui-même de connaître l'intensité de son don, tombant à genoux devant elle, Kate avait compris qu'elle l'aimerait. Et ce fut à l'instant où les Volturi arrivaient qu'il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour elle alors que d'autres s'échangeaient des **adieux**. Décidément, il était un véritable **phénomène** mais il avait pris son cœur alors elle lui pardonnait tout, même ses idées les plus folles dues à sa curiosité.

\- Dis-moi Garrett, te rappelles-tu quel jour nous sommes ? fit-elle en le taquinant.

\- Le jour de la chasse, je crois, répondit-il en toute innocence avec une lueur espiègle dans son regard.

Kate eut une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire. Son visage s'éclaira et elle l'attira plus loin, faisant fi de la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Elle s'était habituée à ce paysage blanc dès que ses sœurs adoptives et elle-même étaient arrivées pour occuper les lieux. En rentrant de Forks, Garrett avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à cet endroit bien différent de tous les autres lieux vus pendant sa vie de nomade. Il ne regrettait pas d'être devenu végétarien, celui lui plaisait bien plus que de se nourrir de sang humain. Il était même content d'avoir vu ses yeux changer de couleur, passant du rouge à l'or. Kate prétendait que ça lui donnait une apparence plus douce et que ça confirmait le fait qu'il ait changé de façon de vivre. Eleazar et Carmen vivaient aussi avec eux et ils formaient tous les cinq une belle famille vampirique. Il ne manquait plus qu'un compagnon pour Tanya et tout serait parfait. Mais la demi-sœur de Kate n'était pas encore prête à abandonner son célibat pour s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et elle portait encore le deuil d'Irina, ce qui attristait Kate chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur plongée dans ses pensées, un air triste sur le visage. Sans Garrett, elle aurait sombré elle-aussi mais il lui avait remonté le moral en illuminant ses jours.

\- Le premier de nous deux qui revient avec assez de nourriture pour tout le monde a gagné, fit Kate en relâchant la main de Garrett.

Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans des directions différentes. Alors qu'il humait l'air pour trouver le parfum de ses proies, Garrett se souvient avec mélancolie d'une chasse identique qui avait eue lieu un an auparavant et qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation.

_Flash-Back_

Ils étaient rentrés de Forks depuis un mois déjà mais Garrett avait l'impression de n'être encore qu'un étranger. Eleazar et Carmen passaient du temps avec lui, le considérant presque comme leur fils adoptif, ce qu'il appréciait. Cependant, Kate et Tanya restaient isolées, ne parlant presque pas avec les autres, sortant toute la journée toutes les deux sans leur adresser le moindre regard ou la moindre parole. Elles souffraient de la mort de leur sœur adoptive, cela, Garrett le savait mais il ressentait un drôle de sentiment en voyant Kate si loin de lui. Il avait abandonné sa vie de nomade pour elle parce qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux, s'attachant à elle bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Il était même devenu végétarien, se forçant à changer son mode de vie. Certes, il ne s'amusait plus à reconnaître le **groupe sanguin** de ses proies pendant ses traques mais il avait accepté de tester autre chose. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Simplement pour se retrouver dans une **impasse** à attendre avec trop d'**impatience** l'ange de sa vie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles **complications** en revenant de chez les Cullen.

Il était resté auprès de Carmen et Eleazar, écoutant avec **fascination** les récits de leurs vies. Parfois, Carmen se lançait dans la narration d'**histoires effrayantes** capables de créer un ou plusieurs **cauchemar**s chez des mortels. Heureusement pour lui, Garrett n'était pas mortel et il soupçonnait Carmen de changer un peu la vérité pour le faire frissonner de terreur, ce qui ne marchait pas. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était plongé dans des **interrogations** importantes sur son avenir, bien trop profondément pour avoir peur de simples histoires. La **tentation** de retourner à sa vie passée ne le quittait pas, créant en lui une **hésitation** qu'il voulait voir disparaître. L'amour qu'il portait à Kate dépassait tout le reste et il souffrait de son ignorance. Il avait bien pensé à passer un **coup de fil** à Alice Cullen pour en savoir plus sur son futur mais faire des **confessions **sur son inquiétude à l'extralucide lui apparaissait comme une idée un peu bancale. Cela revenait à faire de l'équilibrisme au-dessus d'un feu, ce qui, pour un vampire, revenait à mourir. Car si Alice apprenait sa peur, Edward le saurait aussi en lisant ses pensées et cela finirait par faire le tour des Cullen jusqu'à remonter d'une façon ou d'une autre aux Denali. C'était une **théorie** qu'il préférait ne pas vérifier et il était prêt à aller parler à Kate.

Garrett avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait tant près d'un ruisseau, seule, sans Tanya. Il s'était approché à pas de loups, comme s'il jouait à **cache-cache**, puis il s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Connaissant l'intensité de son don, il gardait une distance respectable, tentant de se montrer patient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui lança Kate en se tournant vers lui.

\- Il parait que chasser à plusieurs peut être intéressant, répliqua-t-il sur un ton calme.

\- Si toutefois le compagnon de chasse sait se montrer à la hauteur, rétorqua-t-elle. Nous verrons bien qui ramènera le plus de nourriture.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'élançait déjà, prête à **la traque**. Il avait vite rattrapé son retard, tuant ses proies sans problème, de manière assez nette pour ne pas les faire souffrir mais avec d'assez petites morsures pour ne pas les vider de leur sang avant de rentrer. Quand il était arrivé à la demeure des Denali, Kate l'attendait, un bon paquet de cadavres d'animaux à ses pieds. Elle le toisa un instant, d'une telle manière qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ce n'était plus celle qu'il aimait, elle avait changé depuis leur retour de Forks. Où était la femme qui avait su prendre son cœur ? Le regard de Kate s'attendrit soudainement quand elle remarqua l'air blessé de Garrett et elle le rejoignit, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse avant de reculer. Garrett la rattrapa, ne souhaitant pas la voir s'enfuir, et il répondit à son baiser en l'embrassant à son tour avec beaucoup de passion. Il la serra contre lui, continuant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendant alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. La **révélation** de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir s'imposa à elle et elle recula.

\- Pardonne-moi, Garrett. Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner de toi alors que tu m'as prouvé que tu m'aimais. La perte d'Irina est bien trop dure à supporter, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si nous avions su retenir Laurent, il ne serait pas parti à Forks et n'aurait jamais perdu la vie.

\- Crois-tu que cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses ?

\- Irina n'aurait pas eu son envie de vengeance auprès des modificateurs et elle n'aurait pas croisé le chemin de Renesmée.

\- Mais dans ce cas, les Volturi n'auraient rien tenté contre les Cullen. Je n'aurais pas été appelé par **Carlisle** et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

Kate esquissa un faible sourire alors que Garrett joignait à nouveau leurs lèvres. Ils rapportèrent la nourriture à l'intérieur et ils y firent un bon repas en compagnie de Carmen, Eleazar et même Tanya. Tandis que le soleil se couchait dehors, Garrett entraîna Kate dans sa chambre, l'embrassant encore une fois. Elle lui sourit avec beaucoup d'amour et passa ses mains sur son torse avant de lui enlever sa chemise. Elle admira la peau de celui qu'elle aimait, à la lueur de la lune, le découvrant pour la première fois. Cette nuit-là, le combat entre la raison et la chair ne dura pas longtemps, les deux vampires cédant à leurs pulsions. Ils s'aimèrent de toute leur âme pour la première fois, s'unissant avec tout leur amour.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Avec un sourire, Garrett mit fin à la vie d'un animal, repensant à cet instant magique où ils s'étaient aimés. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il continua sa traque avant de rejoindre Kate. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur les lèvres de sa belle et il sut qu'il avait encore perdu. Du moins, pour la chasse, car quelque chose attendait son aimée à l'intérieur. Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans le salon principal de la villa des Denali. La pièce, qui était vide avant la sortie de l'ancien nomade, était maintenant remplie de vampires amis des Denali. Kate leur sourit et les salua en même temps que Garrett avant de rejoindre les Cullen. Edward enlaçait Bella et semblait être le vampire le plus heureux du monde.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous avez reçu les invitations pour la **célébration**. J'avais peur qu'elles ne soient pas arrivées à temps.

\- Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter avec Alice, plaisanta Edward. Elle avait déjà vu venir les invitations bien avant que tu ne penses à les envoyer. Merci d'avoir voulu fêter cela ici en plus de nous proposer de découvrir ce beau pays. Bella et Renesmée ont été très heureuses de savoir qu'elles verraient enfin la célèbre demeure des Denali.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté de cette fête, répliqua Kate. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut célébrer le premier anniversaire de notre victoire sur les Volturi. Tout cela grâce à vos alliés.

Les vampires passèrent de nombreuses heures à faire la fête à leur façon, s'amusant à se taquiner et à échanger des réflexions sur la dernière fois où ils s'étaient rassemblés. Cela faisant déjà un an que les Cullen avaient fait appel à leurs connaissances pour lutter contre les Volturi et cette victoire se devait d'être célébrée. Ils étaient les premiers vampires à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir fait plier la famille italienne et ils ne se retenaient pas à évoquer leurs souvenirs. Ils partirent chasser tous ensemble, jouant tout en traquant leurs proies, rejouant l'affrontement verbal entre Carlisle et Aro, Edward tenant le rôle de son père pendant que Garrett imitait le chef des Volturi. Ils finirent par rentrer pour continuer la fête. Alice prit Garrett à part pendant quelques minutes en lui assurant que ce qu'il prévoyait de faire était une très bonne idée et il sourit, amusé. Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais il était rassuré de connaître l'avis de l'extralucide des Cullen. Il y eut ensuite un **match** de force entre Emmett et Jasper, math qui fut gagné par le compagnon de Rosalie. Le blond, lui, accepta sa défaite avec le sourire, se contentant de rejoindre sa femme. Tout allait pour le mieux et ce n'était pas encore fini. Garrett demanda soudainement le silence avant de monter sur une table.

\- Je ne suis pas le chef des Denali et je ne demanderai jamais à l'être mais aujourd'hui, je parle au nom de tout le clan. Voilà déjà un an que nous avons tous été réunis afin de défendre Renesmée devant les Volturi et nos liens ne se sont pas effacés. Cette fête représente l'alliance que nous avons formée et je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

Il sauta de la table, prit Kate par la main et s'agenouilla devant elle, sortant d'une poche une boîte en velours qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une bague.

\- Ce jour représente aussi l'anniversaire de notre amour. Il y a un an, je t'avouais mes sentiments et tu y répondais. Kate Denali, mon amour pour toi est éternel. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Elle l'observa comme si elle le jugeait pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Son regard se posa sur chaque invité, se demandant s'ils étaient au courant que la fête était aussi pour elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Garrett. Il y avait tant de sérieux dans ses yeux ambrés qu'elle sut que sa demande était réelle. L'émotion la gagna en quelques instants, la déstabilisant.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, se releva et l'embrassa. Les invités les applaudirent et la fête reprit. Kate oublia presque qu'il s'agissait d'une fête pour célébrer la victoire contre les Volturi, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa main droite. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tanya vint la félicité avec un clin d'œil, lui apprenant qu'elle était au courant depuis plusieurs semaines du fait que Garrett prévoyait de la demander en mariage. Un tel jour allait rester dans ses pensées, elle n'en doutait pas. Ils étaient faits pour vivre ensemble, pour l'éternité.


	13. OS-11 - 365 jours de bonheur

Présentation : Le premier anniversaire (le Twilight Contest)  
Titre : 365 jours de bonheur  
Couple : Bella/Edward  
Le Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight présents dans cet OS appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec dans le cadre du concours « Premier anniversaire ».

* * *

Pov Edward :

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et comme tout les jours depuis exactement un an, je ne dormais pas. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil à bascule à coté du lit, je l'observais, j'admirais **l'ange** parfait couché devant moi. Pour l'instant il dormait encore, sagement emmitouflé dans sa petite gigoteuse grise et bleue, mais je savais que ça n'allai pas durer, d'ici quelques minutes il allai se réveiller. Il n'avait pas manqué un seul de nos rendez-vous nocturnes depuis le premier jour.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'amour en voyant sa petite main se resserrer sur la soie grise de la cravate qui lui servait de doudou. Ma cravate. Celle que je portais, entre autre, le jour de mon mariage et le jour de sa naissance.

Les deux jours les plus importants de ma vie entière.

Je me rappellerais toujours, lorsque je l'avais tendu dans mes bras pour la premier fois il l'avait attrapé dans son minuscule petit poing et ne l'avait plus jamais lâché. Enfin si mais impossible de l'endormir si il n'avait pas cette cravate avec lui.

Flashback

\- Poussez ! Encore une fois et votre enfant sera là. La tête est sortie, vous pouvez le faire. Allez poussez !

Je sentis les doigts de ma femme se refermer autour de ma main et me broyer les phalanges.

Putain la vache ça fait mal.

\- EEEDDDWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRDDDDDD !

Mais je ravalai mon gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était rien part rapport à ce qu'endurait ma Bella pour moi, pour mettre au monde notre enfant.

\- Je suis là mon amour, tu peux le faire, tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu. Tu es merveilleuse. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll !

\- Je sais mon amour. Je suis si fier de toi.

Je passai une serviette sur son visage et essuyai la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- Allez madame Cullen. C'est le moment. Faut pousser. Maintenant ! Ordonna l'urgentiste.

Machinalement, je quittai ma femme des yeux et regardai l'une des nombreuses machines qui nous entouraient. En effet, je voyais la contraction arriver sur la courbe.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Maintenant.

Bella se redressa autant que possible et cria en poussant de toutes ses forces. Je glissai mon bras derrière son dos et la soutins du mieux que je pus les secondes – minutes – suivantes.

Soudain, son corps se relâcha et retomba mollement en arrière, j'accompagnai son geste et l'aidai à se rallonger sur la table de travail. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté. La salle pleine de bruit la seconde précédente devint brusquement silencieuse.

Anormalement silencieuse.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsque, venant de nul part, un petit cri, presque un vagissement, emplit la pièce.

\- Ouin !

\- Félicitation. C'est un garçon.

Un garçon !

J'avais un fils !

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le tabouret derrière moi puis me penchai en avant pour embrasser ma femme. D'abord le front puis sur les lèvres.

\- Merci. On a un fils. Je t'aime. Merci. Merci.

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayai de parler également mais j'étais incapable de la laisser faire et l'embrassai à nouveau.

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous voulez couper le cordon ?

La voix de l'infirmière me ramena sur terre et je lâchai enfin les lèvre de ma femme. Je me reculai légèrement et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bella. Elle était magnifique, épuisée mais magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, elle était carrément lumineuse. Sans avoir besoin de mot je lui demandai son accord.

\- Vas-y.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me relever. J'avançai lentement en direction du médecin et surtout des cris que poussaient mon fils. De mon fils.

D'où j'étais je voyais mal mon fils, je distinguai à peine le bout de ses bras et de ses jambes qui battaient l'air en dépassant de la serviette verte avec laquelle l'urgentiste l'essuyait. Mon sang tapait dans mes tempes et mes jambes tremblaient alors que j'attrapai la paire de ciseaux bizarroïdes que me tendait une infirmière. Elle m'indiqua ensuite où couper le cordons, entre deux espèces de pince à linges.

Un fois mon fils délivré du lien qui l'unissait encore à ma femme, sa mère, je m'attendais à ce que le médecin le pose sur le ventre Bella. Comme on le voyait faire dans les films, le mère-enfant, le contact peau à peau. Mais au lieu de ça, le docteur donna mon fils à un autre médecin qui partit avec au fond de la salle d'urgence pour l'examiner.

Je me retrouvais alors tiraillé entre **la raison et la chair.** Ma raison, qui me disait de retourner près de Bella et de laisser le médecin faire son travail, et ma chair, qui me hurlait de suivre mon fils, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, et de ne pas le perdre des yeux une seule seconde.

Bella trancha pour moi en m'ordonnant :

\- Ne le quitte pas.

Je suivis donc le médecin et pris place à coté de la couveuse ouverte où il avait installé mon bébé. Contrairement à mon fils, qui continuait de crier à plein poumon, je gardai le silence et regardai médecin prendre plusieurs mesures les noter sur un dossier médical, puis il décolla trois petites étiquettes qu'il colla sur trois bracelets médicaux, deux de tailles normales et un absolument minuscule. Il l'accrocha aussitôt autour du poignet de mon fils avant de me tendre un des grands et de donner l'autre à une infirmière.

Je compris alors qu'il s'agissait de bracelets d'identification.

Nous n'étions peut-être qu'à **Port-Angeles**, minuscule ville comparé à Seattle, Los Angeles ou New-York, mais la sécurité était prise au sérieux. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

Le temps d'attacher le bracelet, le médecin en avait fini avec mon fils, il était maintenant recouvert d'une petite couverture bleue.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

J'étais là, il semblait aller bien, être en bonne santé, mais en futur père angoissé que j'étais, j'avais passé une partie de la grossesse de Bella à faire des recherches sur internet. À lire des tas d'**histoires effrayantes** sur des enfants naissants avec des excroissances, des petites queues ou ce genre de chose. Une femme affirmait même avoir donner naissance à un vampire et que celui-ci lui avait ouvert le ventre de l'intérieur pour « naître ». Le style d'histoire à lire pour faire **cauchemar** sur cauchemar pendant des semaines.

\- Tout va bien, répondit le médecin en souriant. Votre petit garçon est en pleine santé. Vous voulez l'emmener faire connaissance avec sa maman ?

Automatiquement, je tendis les bras en direction de mon enfant.

Mon cœur faillit exploser d'amour quand je sentis son minuscule corps entre mes mains, le docteur avait beau m'affirmer qu'il mesurait 48 cm pour 3,335kg, j'étais persuadé qu'il était plus petit et surtout beaucoup plus léger.

Il me semblait si fragile.

Avec mille précautions, je serrai mon bébé dans mes bras en murmurant des petits mots réconfortant. Une fois blotti contre mon cœur, il cessa de pleurer. Je ne le quittai du regard alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir ses petits yeux de bébé. Après quelques battements il réussit et me fixa intensément.

Si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais eu des doutes quand à ma capacité à un « bon » père, toutes mes interrogations s'envolèrent.

J'étais prêt à tout pour ce petit être.

Je l'aimai tellement.

\- Bonjour toi, je suis ton papa.

Sans me quitter des yeux, le petit ange bailla profondément.

\- Je sais, tu es fatigué, la nuit a été longue mais ta maman voudrais faire enfin ta connaissance.

Je m'approchai de ma femme et, bien à contre-cœur, je lui donnai le bébé. Au moment de me redresser, je remarquais qu'il tenait le bout de ma cravate dans son petit poing serré. Délicatement, je desserrai sa main pour récupérer ma cravate et aussitôt mon fils fit entendre sa voix.

Bella essaya de glisser son doigt dans sa main mais le petit continuai à pleurer. Pris d'une inspiration je tendis le bout de tissu au dessus de sa main et une nouvelle fois ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt sur la soie légère mais surtout les pleures cessèrent.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder Bella mais elle fixait toujours notre fils avec un mélange d'adoration et de **fascination**. Du bout des doigts, elle redessina les contours du nouveau-né, son visage, ses petits doigts. Tout. Elle ouvrit même la petite couverture pour caresser ses minuscules orteils.

\- Tu es magnifique mon tout petit, si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends. Regarde Edward, tu as déjà vu un bébé aussi merveilleux ?

Fin du Flashback

Bien sûr que non. Je n'avais jamais vu un bébé aussi beau, magnifique et merveilleux. Mon fils était parfait. Bien sûr comme tout père qui se respecte j'étais on ne peut plus objectif.

Je regardai ma montre : 3h32.

Je me redressai, encore quelques secondes à attendre.

3h33, il ouvrit les yeux en souriant, parfaitement à l'heure, comme toutes les nuits. Je me levai et en moins d'une seconde j'étais au dessus du berceau.

\- Hey mon bébé. Tu es réveillé ? Viens voir Papa.

Le libérant de sa gigoteuse, je le pris dans mes bras. Il gazouilla à mon oreille alors que je vérifiai si sa couche avait besoin d'être changé. Non. Ce merveilleux petit bébé était parfaitement sec.

Je me rassis sur le rocking-chair et installai mon fils sur mes genoux. La cravate qui ne le quittait presque jamais serré dans son poing, il tendit le bras vers moi.

\- Papa… papa… vate… papa… papa…

Son vocabulaire était plutôt limité mais il arrivait parfaitement à se faire comprendre.

\- Oui mon trésor, c'est la cravate de papa, mais tu sais quoi ? Je te la donne.

Je me penchai pour embrasser ses petites joues potelées de bébé bien portant. Sa peau était si douce. Il sentait bon.

\- Alors mon bébé… Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Ah Papa… papa… na… papa…

\- C'est le jour de ton anniversaire… tu as un an aujourd'hui… Joyeux anniversaire mon trésor.

Il sourit mais pas comme si il comprenait ce que ça signifiait, c'était là son habitude, il souriait tout le temps. Il était le bébé le plus calme et le plus heureux de la planète. Après un dernier baiser, je me laissai retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil puis, mon fils confortablement installé contre mon torse nu, je commençai à nous bercer doucement.

Je souris de bonheur lorsqu'il cala sa petite tête contre mon cou, ses petites mèches cuivrées venant chatouiller mon menton. Je ne résistai pas à la **tentation** et posai un nouveau baiser sur le haut de son front.

Caressant son petit dos, je me mis à chantonner « Your Song » d'Elton John pour l'endormir. C'était un rituel entre nous, notre chanson.

Comme toute les nuits, je me perdis rapidement dans mes souvenirs. Le mariage, la grossesse de Bella, l'accouchement puis notre première année à trois. Du bonheur, de la joie, énormément d'amour et de tendresse.

\- En me réveillant dans un lit vide, je savais que je trouverai les deux hommes de ma vie ensemble.

Je tournai la tête et trouvai ma merveilleuse épouse appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Avec ses cheveux en batailles, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et pour seul vêtement ma chemise à moitié froissée dont elle avait juste boutonnée deux boutons et un petit boxer noir, elle était juste magnifique.

Et là encore j'étais parfaitement objectif.

\- Désolée mon ange. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. J'ai l'habitude, ça fait juste un an que tu te réveilles toute les nuits. C'est simplement que j'aime pas être seule dans notre grand lit. Il est trop froid sans toi.

Je tendis le bras dans sa direction et lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

\- Viens là.

\- On va pas tenir tout les trois.

\- Mais si, affirmai-je. On a juste à se serrer.

Bella sourit et consentit à prendre place. Bien entendu, mon fils n'apprécia pas le changement de position et grogna légèrement. Aussitôt Bella posa la main sur son dos et se pencha pour l'embrasser pendant que je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi.

\- Hey mon trésor, tu as vu ? Maman est venue nous tenir compagnie.

Les êtres les plus importants de mon existence pressés conte mon cœur, je recommençai à chantonner. Après le troisième refrain Bella posa un baiser contre mon cou et me demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne gêne pas ta famille qu'on ne fête « l'événement de l'année » demain ?

Je soupirai.

\- Non… je sais que **les Cullen** peuvent être _épuisant_. Mes parents ont compris, Alice a râlé, c'était à prévoir, elle avait déjà écrit la moitié des **invitations** à la main. Mais je lui ai expliqué que tu étais fatiguée et que dans ton état autant de stress risquai de provoquer un tas de **complications**.

\- Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut l'année prochaine. Cette année j'ai juste envie qu'on soit que tout les trois.

\- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages pour l'année prochaine ? Ma sœur peut très vite devenir incontrôlable.

Ma sœur était un vrai **phénomène **: l'exubérance, l'**impatience** et le perfectionnisme personnifiés. Nous n'avions rien en commun à part un **groupe sanguin** et encore, j'aurai douté qu'elle soit réellement ma sœur dans sang sans l'assurance de **Carlisle** qu'elle n'avait pas pu être échangée à la maternité pour la simple et bonne raison que ma mère avait accouché de ma petite sœur à la maison. Quand je dis qu'Alice est impatiente, 45 minutes entre le début des contractions et la naissance. L'ambulance et les secours était arrivé après elle.

\- Tu as raison. Si je lui laisse carte blanche je peux faire mes **adieux** à ma tranquillité.

\- On a encore du temps avant de penser à ce qu'on fera l'année prochaine.

Bella acquiesça et se resserra contre moi. Je souris et fis glisser mon bras de son épaule à sa taille pour poser ma main sur son ventre. Il était tout doux et chaud sous mes doigts, Bella le trouvait trop gros, moi je le trouvais juste parfait.

\- Tu avais imaginé un bonheur aussi parfait lors de notre **première rencontre** ?

\- Notre « première rencontre » ? Tu veux dire quand tu as détruit la moitié de magnifique voiture avec le monstre qui te servait de véhicule et qui ne roulait que par l'opération du saint-esprit ?

\- Hey ! C'était juste une égratignure. Trois fois rien. Se défendit-elle en me donnant une claque sur la cuisse.

Tu parles, les réparations m'avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Le pare-chocs et l'aile arrière, une jante et son pneu, sans compte qu'il avait fallu changer le réservoir d'essence et refaire la peinture.

\- Ma voiture… flambant neuve, me plaignis-je faussement. Non. Sur le coup j'ai imaginé beaucoup de chose mais pas que je venais de rencontrer la femme de ma vie.

\- Tu étais tellement en colère, gloussa-t-elle.

C'est vrai. Et plus elle essayait de s'excuser plus j'étais en colère. Pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de démolir ma précieuse voiture mais parce qu'elle était tout simplement trop mignonne et que malgré ma colère je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la désirer.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de scénario que j'ai imaginé pour te faire « payer » les dégâts de ma Volvo !

\- Et finalement tu n'as même pas voulu que je payes les réparations.

Encore vrai. Si Bella m'avait donné son numéro pour qu'on s'arrange à l'amiable, ce n'était pas pour lui donner la pharaonique note du garagiste que je m'en étais servi, mais pour l'inviter à dîner.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas combien ça t'a coûté.

\- Plus qu'à toi… c'est certain.

Je me moquai qu'à moitié, sa voiture n'avait pas eu la moindre égratignure. Tu parles, un vieux pick-up Chevrolet des années 50 contre une petite Volvo sportive. **Le match** était joué d'avance.

\- Et comment comptais-tu me faire payer ?

\- Oh… tu sais… Je haussai les épaules, embrassant le front de mon fils somnolent avant de reprendre : J'étais un homme de 25 ans, toi une femme très sexy dans un jean troué et un t-shirt très serré qui ne laissai aucun doute quand à la couleur de son soutien-gorge.

\- Quel pervers tu fais ! Me gronda-t-elle en me pinçant le torse.

J'éclatai de rire et me penchai pour embrasser ses douces lèvres. Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, sa langue se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Je gémis en quittant sa bouche.

\- Ça te va bien ! Tu as vu le prénom que tu as donné à notre fils ?

\- Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas voulu l'appeler Edward Junior.

Ma femme était une piètre menteuse. Je pouvais lire en elle** à livre ouvert**, je savais qu'elle n'avait proposé Edward Junior que pour me faire accepter le nom qu'elle avait déjà choisi. Celui de son personnage de… roman préféré.

Passant sous les pans de la chemise ouverte, je fis courir mes doigts autour de son nombril. Je savais comment faire. Je tournai une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à sentir un petit coup, je ne pus m'empêcher sourire face à ce signe.

\- Je te préviens… dis-je en posant ma main à plat sur son ventre arrondi par plus de huit mois de grossesse pour sentir encore plus de petits coups. Si c'est une fille, il est hors de question qu'on l'appelle Anastasia ou quoi que ce soit que tu puisses raccourcir en « Ana ».

Flashback

Quelques heures après avoir donné naissance à notre merveilleux petit garçon, Bella fut enfin installée dans des chambres du service maternité de la clinique. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir, j'étais incapable d'envisager fermer les yeux pour me reposer. Et vu le sourire émerveillé qui illuminai le visage de mon épouse adorée en regardant notre précieuse progéniture sagement endormie entre ses bras, elle n'était pas prête de dormir non plus.

\- Il est si parfait.

Je ne pouvais la contre-dire.

\- On pourrait l'appeler Lucas ?

\- Hein ? Demanda Bella en quittant le petit des yeux pour me regarder.

\- Je suis pas sûr que l'état de Washington accepte « Il », « Mon trésor » ou même « Mon cœur d'amour » comme prénom.

Elle gloussa et se pencha pour embrasser les petites mèches brunes qui se dressaient dans tout les sens au sommet de son crâne.

\- Lucas Cullen… non… que dirais-tu d'E.J Cullen…

\- E.J. ?

\- Edward Junior, m'apprit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Je grimaçai. Pas que je n'aime pas mon prénom, mais techniquement j'étais déjà Edward Junior. Edward senior étant mon grand-père paternel. Les réunions de famille allaient être l'enfer.

\- Mathéo ?

\- Christian.

\- Christian ? Comme le multi-millionnaire et dominant SM « héros » du bouquin BDSM que tu trimbales absolument partout… Les Cinquante Nuances de gris ?

\- De Grey ! Me reprit-elle en caressant le point de mon fils toujours fermement accroché à la cravate que j'avais fini par détacher de mon cou pour lui laisser. Cinquante Nuances de Grey ! On ne traduit pas les noms de famille !

\- Que dirais-tu Max ? Ou Colin ? Repris-je dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier sa lubie d'appeler notre enfant Christian Grey.

\- Edward Junior ou Christian ? Rien d'autre.

Fin du Flashback

\- Déjà que mon fils porte le même prénom qu'un pervers dominant sexuel maniaque du contrôle, soupirai-je en revenant dans le temps présent. On va quand même pas « faire le couple ».

\- C'est toi qui a choisi Christian.

\- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix !

Bella releva la tête et me tira la langue avant de sourire toute ses dents en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

\- Tu sais que j'aime les pervers dominant sexuel maniaque du contrôle.

\- Parce que tu en connais beaucoup ? Demandai-je en ressentant bien malgré moi une petite pointe de jalousie.

\- En vrai ? Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de reprendre : Un seul. Et je l'ai épousé parce que c'est un homme absolument merveilleux et que je l'aime à la folie.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Elle gloussa et plongea son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

\- Tu crois que c'est légal d'être aussi heureux que nous le sommes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement.

Bella tendit le bras et caressa joue de Christian, il marmonna un petit « Maman » mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Il dors à point fermé. Et si on remettait ce petit ange au lit et qu'on retournait se coucher. On pourrait… revoir les détails de ma dette concernant ta vieille Volvo.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on a déjà fait à peu près tout ce que j'avais imaginer pour te faire payer.

\- Dans ce cas… gémit-elle à mon oreille en se tortillant contre moi. Va falloir qu'on soit inventif pour trouver d'autres choses… au pire, on peut toujours recommencer… je ne voudrais pas rester avec une dette impayée.

Elle m'allumait !

Mon esprit pervers commençait déjà à imaginer quelques scénarios.

Je fis glisser ma main de son ventre rebondi à sa fesse que je pinçai fermement.

\- Prend de l'avance, je couche Christian et j'arrive.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de notre fils.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit cœur d'amour. On se revoit dans quelques heures pour faire la fête.

Puis, prenant appui sur mon épaule, elle se releva et se dandina en direction de notre chambre.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans notre chambre, puis reportant mon attention sur mon fil je murmurai contre son front.

\- J'vais te dire Christian : ta mère sera ma perte. Et si tu as une sœur le mois prochain, il y a 99 % de chance qu'elle s'appelle Anastasia…

Je me levai et avec milles précautions je réinstallai mon fils dans son lit et refermai sa gigoteuse pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

\- Mais maman a raison. On va faire la fête aujourd'hui, juste tout les trois.

Je me penchai au dessus du berceau en l'embrassai un dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime mon trésor, fais de beaux rêves.

Puis, tel un funambule effectuant son numéro d'**équilibrisme** sur un fil de pèche, je quittai la pièce en veillant à ne pas réveiller mon fils et allait retrouver ma femme dans notre propre chambre à coucher.

-LTC-

Fait exceptionnel, Christian nous laissa dormir jusqu'à neuf heure. Tellement exceptionnel même que, lorsque je réalisai l'heure qu'il était en ouvrant les yeux, je bondis hors du lit et me précipitai dans la chambre de mon fils en refoulant les pires scénarios catastrophes qui traversaient mon cerveau.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et retrouvai mon fils, assis dans son lit, en pleine discussion avec sa peluche préférée. M'agrippant à la poignée, je pris quelques secondes pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Papa !

\- Hey mon Trésor. Tu es réveillé ? Et tu as laisser Maman et Papa dormir un peu. C'est adorable ça. C'est ton anniversaire et c'est toi qui nous fait un cadeau.

Je traversai rapidement la chambre et tendis les bras dans sa direction, aussitôt il en fit autant en babillant de plus bel.

\- Papa ! Papa !

J'embrassai sa joue et le fis tournoyer dans les airs pour le faire rire aux éclats. J'aimai l'entendre rire, c'était comme des grelots, l'un de mes trois sons préférés au monde. Le second était la rire de sa mère, semblable à des petites clochettes féeriques et le premier, et bien, c'était les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussait lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Un dernier tour dans les airs et je serrais mon fils dans mes bras, plaquant ma main sous ses fesses pour le maintenir en place.

\- Une grasse matinée n'est pas le seul cadeau qui tu m'aies fait ce matin.

Je le débarrassai de sa gigoteuse et allait l'installer sur sa table à langer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je changeai sa couche et rattachai sa petite grenouillère adorable. En un an j'étais devenu vraiment doué à ce jeu la, j'aurai pu le faire les yeux fermés.

Je jetai la couche sale dans la poubelle spéciale puis repris mon fils dans mes bras. Remontant le couloir, je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de ma chambre. Bella s'était retournée dans son sommeil et serrait mon oreiller dans ses bras. Elle était si profondément endormie que même mon départ précipité de l'avait pas réveillé. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée. Faut dire qu'à presque 9 mois de grossesse avec un bébé de tout juste un an, ses journées étaient bien remplies, surtout qu'elle refusait de se mettre en congé maternité.

Et je l'avais tenu réveillée un long moment quand j'étais revenu la chambre ce matin. Je souris en voyant la ceinture rouge de son peignoir toujours accrochée à la tête de lit en bois sombre.

\- On va laisser Maman dormir encore un peu. Elle est fatiguée. Viens, on va préparer ton biberon.

\- Bibi ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Je refermai doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger la belle endormie puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'installai Christian dans sa balancelle avec quelques uns de ses jouets préférés pour aller préparer son petit déjeuner. Je lançai la cafetière et sortis la boite de lait maternisé du placard. 220 ml d'eau, 4 cuillères de lait en poudre, on mélange, une minute au chauffe-biberon puis on ajoute les céréales une cuillère et demie, on mélange à nouveau et voila, c'est prêt.

Je récupérai mon fils et allait m'installer sur le canapé. J'allumai la télé sur une chaîne diffusant des dessins-animés et une fois bien calé contre un coussin je présentai le biberon à Christian. Il referma ses mains sur mienne et téta goulûment.

\- Voilà un petit bonhomme bien affamé.

Je le regardai manger en lui racontant le programme savamment prévu la journée : du repos et des câlins en famille, un gros gâteau au chocolat avec une jolie bougie, des cadeaux, encore des cadeaux, une bonne sieste bien mérité pour le roi de la fête et si Maman est en forme une balade en bord de mer ou sur le port pour regarder les bateaux aller-et-venir dans la baie. Et enfin retour à la maison et pour une soirée tranquille en famille.

Le temps de ses petites **confessions** Christian avait terminé son biberon, je le redressai en position assise sur mes genoux et caressai son petit dos en attendant qu'il fasse son rot. Une fois fait, je le calai contre mon torse pour un nouveau câlin matinal. Ça m'avait tellement manqué ses derniers jours. Prendre mon temps avec mon fils. J'allais me rattraper et lever le pied au bureau, sinon j'allais me réveiller un matin et Christian serait en route pour l'université sans que je l'ai vu grandir.

J'avais bossé dur pour gravir les échelons du cabinet afin de me faire un nom et avoir une certaine clientèle, j'aimais mon travail mais pas autant que ma famille, surtout qu'elle allait s'agrandir dans quelques semaines. Et je n'étais pas le seul avocat de Port-Angeles.

Sûr de ma nouvelle décision, j'emportai Christian dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain. Il adorait ça. Surtout quand on jouait à **cache-cache** avec le gant de toilette, un vrai bébé-nageur. Quand l'eau fut presque froid, je le sortis de son bain et l'emmitouflai dans une serviette toute douce et chaude avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Je trouvai facilement la tenue que Bella avait acheter spécialement pour aujourd'hui : un petit jean noir avec un pull bleu « Birthday Boy ». Je tentai de coiffer ses petites boucles brunes mais rien à faire, deux ou trois mèches rebelles finissaient toujours par se dresser en épi, lui donnant un air décoiffé.

Pas grave, il était encore plus mignon comme ça.

Une fois prêt nous retournâmes dans la cuisine où je m'offris enfin ma première tasse de café. J'en pris une longue gorgée et grimaçai, depuis le début de la première grossesse de Bella nous avions remplacé notre pur arabica par du décaféiné. Oui, ma femme avait décidé que si elle n'avait plus le droit à la caféine moi non plus. Cela faisait donc plus de 18 mois que je n'avait pas bu un _vrai_ café et je n'arrivai toujours pas à m'y habituer.

Je posai Christian sur son tapis de jeu et allait préparer le petit déjeuner pour Bella, quelques toasts beurrés, une salade de fruit frais et un verre de jus de cramberry. Une fois le tout installé sur la table de cuisine je retournai près de mon fils occuper à démonter monsieur et madame Patate.

\- Alors mon trésor, tu t'amuses ?

Pas de réponse, il continuai à désosser les Patate.

\- Tu viens mon grand, on va réveiller Maman ?

\- Maman ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant son jouet sur le coté.

Je l'aidai à se relevai et lui tins la main pour remonter le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ouvris la porte et le guidai vers lit. Bella dormait profondément, toujours enroulée autour de mon oreiller. Je m'assis au pied du lit et posai Christian sur le matelas. Aussitôt mon petit garçon s'approcha de sa mère, il posa une main sur ventre rebondi et l'autre sur sa joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur l'oeil.

\- Maman !

Comme il obtint aucune réponse, il recommença une seconde fois, puis une troisième avant de presser plus fort le visage de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Bien entendu Bella s'était réveillée au premier bisous mais continuait à feindre le sommeil pour avoir plus de baisers et de câlins.

\- Papa ? Rala Christian en se tournant vers moi. Maman dodo !

\- Je vois ça mon Trésor. Je suis sûr que des chatouilles la réveilleraient.

Je souris en voyant Bella grimacer, elle était très chatouilleuse et n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, Christian plaqua ses deux mains sur le cou de sa mère et commença à la chatouiller.

\- Maman !

\- Christian ! S'exclama Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ah ! Cria Christian avant de se mettre à rire lorsque Bella le prit dans ses bras pour le chatouiller à son tour.

Après quelques minutes, Bella cessa ses chatouilles et prit Christian dans ses bras pour l'embrasser partout sur le visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon petit bébé d'amour.

Jaloux de ce câlin mère/fils, je m'allongeai sur le lit posai la mais sur le dos de mon fils.

\- Tu as réussi à réveiller Maman. C'est bien mon trésor.

Christian se tourna et me fit coucou de la main avant de se blottir contre le ventre de sa mère. Il était tellement mignon, le pouce dans la bouche, la tête reposant sur la bosse qui dépassai de ma chemise.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Amour de ma vie. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement, Bella gémit contre mes lèvres et répondit doucement à mon baiser. À bout de souffle elle recula un peu et me fit son magnifique sourire.

\- Bonjour homme merveilleux que j'ai eu la chance d'épouser.

Elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule et soupira de bien-être. Machinalement, je portai une main à la taille de Christian et le caressai doucement. Même un an plus tard je n'arrivai à me faire à la joie et l'amour qui m'emplissaient le cœur chaque fois que je posai les yeux sur mon petit garçon.

\- On est pas bien là comme ça tout les trois ? Murmura Bella.

\- Si. C'est parfait. Mais nous sommes quatre.

Comme pour me donner raison le ventre de Bella bougea faisant rebondir la petite tête de Christian. Celui-ci se redressa et posa main là où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Bébé ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui c'est le bébé. Ta petite sœur.

\- Ou ton petit frère, complétai-je en posant la main par dessus celle de mon fils.

\- Je sais que c'est une fille. J'en suis sûre. Je l'ai rêvé cette nuit.

J'éclatai de rire et resserrai mon emprise autour de ma famille.

\- Ah ben si tu l'as rêvé alors.

\- Moque-toi de moi. Mais j'avais dit que Christian serai un garçon.

\- De toute façon, tu as une chance sur deux. Mais fille ou garçon, ce bébé sera parfait.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit, au final, il est quelle heure ? Redemanda Bella en passant du coq à l'âne.

Je regardai rapidement ma montre, le temps passait à toute vitesse.

\- Presque onze heure moins le quart. Et le petit déjeuner de madame est servi.

\- Tu m'aides à me lever ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Je me relevai, fis rapidement le tour du lit et tendis les bras en direction de mon adorable épouse. Une fois debout, je l'aidai à enfiler ses pantoufles avant de prendre Christian contre moi. Il bailla avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il fasse petit somme avant de manger.

\- Si madame veut bien me suivre.

J'accompagnai Bella dans la cuisine et installai Christian dans sa balancelle alors que ma femme s'asseyait devant son petit déjeuner qu'elle attaqua avec appétit. Je repris une tasse de café sans café, en servis une à Bella et allait prendre une rapide douche.

Comme je m'y attendais Christian était profondément endormi quand je revins dans la cuisine. J'incitai Bella à aller se préparer pendant que je rangeai la cuisine et préparai un repas léger pour midi, ayant déjeuner tard Bella n'aurai sûrement pas trop faim en passant à table et nous avions un énorme gâteau tout chocolat pour le dessert.

Je finissais de couper les poivrons en tranche lorsque j'entendis Bella crier.

\- EDWARD !

Lâchant le couteau, je partis en courant en direction du cri. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'imaginai tout et n'importe quoi, une chute dans la douche, une fuite dans la salle de bain, une mygale géante sortit de sous lit.

Je m'étais attendu à tout. À tout sauf à retrouver ma femme assise, en larme, sur le cabinet de toilette avec pour seul vêtement un soutien-gorge pas fermé.

\- Edward. J'arrive pas à m'habiller, m'apprit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je m'agrippai à la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'une vague de soulagement menaça de m'envoyer au tapis. Je m'avançai lentement et m'agenouillai devant Bella.

\- Hey ! Ça va aller. C'est pas grave.

\- Pas grave ! J'ai mal au dos, je suis une baleine, je peux pas me baisser, je vois pas mes pieds. Comment je fais pour mettre ma culotte ? Et mon pantalon ?

\- Je vais le faire.

J'attrapai la pièce de lingerie et la fit lentement glisser sur ses jambes.

\- Bon j'ai plus l'habitude de l'enlever, mais c'est ça aussi le mariage. Y a pas mort d'homme.

\- C'est pas drôle !

\- Je suppose que ça veut que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir mettre plus de robe et moins de pantalon.

\- On est en février ! Je vais mourir de froid ! Et ça change pas le problème de la culotte.

\- Tu en mets pas. Et voila, problème résolu ! En plus j'aime te savoir nue et _prête_ pour moi.

\- Pervers ! Gloussa-t-elle.

\- J'admets.

Je l'aidai à s'habiller et l'accompagnai dans le salon pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé. Malgré la crise vestimentaire, j'avais noté qu'elle disait avoir mal au dos. À la fin de la semaine, elle entrerai dans son 9ème mois de grossesse, elle devait se ménager et se reposer.

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement, Bella zappait de programme en programme, mais à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder. Elle finit par laisser une chaîne qui diffusait des jeux télé. Le maillon faible. Pendant ce temps j'allai passer un **coup de fil** ou deux dans mon bureau. Même si j'avais pris ma journée pour l'anniversaire de mon fils et passer un moment en famille, mon téléphone professionnel n'arrêtait pas vibrer m'annonçant l'arrivé de mail.

Un peu avant midi Christian se réveilla de sa petite sieste, il mangea rapidement et se remit aussitôt à bailler à tout va. Visiblement le roi de la journée était encore fatigué.

Une fois mon fils profondément endormi dans son lit en serrant ma cravate dans son petit point serré, je passai à table avec Bella. Contrairement à ce que je pensai, ma femme dévora tout ce qui se présentait à portée de main. Je souris en me rappelant qu'elle mangeait pour deux.

Trois heures plus tard, je garai ma voiture dans une **impasse** à coté de la marina. Je sortis la poussette du coffre et l'ouvrit sans **hésitation.** Pour ça aussi j'étais devenu un expert.

Tranquillement, nous longeâmes le port, admirant les quelques bateaux qui allaient et venait dans la baie. Malgré l'air frais, et le fait que nous soyons un jour de semaine, nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous promener. Arrivés sur la jetée, j'insistai pour faire un tour de grande roue la vue était magnifique de là-haut et Bella ayant un peu le vertige, elle se collait toujours à moi. Et j'aimai ça. Puis je voyais que Bella commençai à fatiguer, elle avait passé sa main libre sous son gros ventre comme pour en alléger le poids. Les dix minutes que nous passerions dans la roue lui permettrait de se reposer.

Christian sagement assis sur mes genoux, ma femme blottie contre mon flan, j'étais bien, heureux. Arrivés au sommet je montrai du doigt les différents lieux « importants » de la ville à un Christian qui semblait beaucoup intéressée par le col de mon manteau qu'autre chose.

\- Tu vois, là c'est le cabinet où papa travaille. Et là, c'est là clinique où tu es né, il y a tout juste un an mon trésor. Et là, je pointai le croisement un peu plus loin sur la jetée. C'est l'endroit où Maman à essayer de détruire la voiture de Papa.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si ta voiture était tellement petite que je l'ai pas vu dans mon rétro.

\- **Théorie** intéressante, mais ça ne change rien du résultat.

\- T'avais qu'à pas doubler par la droite ! Puis je te signale que si je ne t'étais pas rentré dedans on se serait pas rencontrer et nous ne fêterions pas le premier anniversaire de notre fils adoré.

\- Tu as raison. Je devrais te remercier alors.

\- Je te le rappellerai plus tard.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

\- Je te fais confiance, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il était presque 5 heures lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, Christian avait dormi pendant tout le trajet du retour, du moment où je l'avais réinstallé dans sa poussette en descendant de la grande roue à celui où je le sortis de la voiture.

Je laissai Bella aller changer la couche de notre fils pendant que j'allais préparer le gâteau. Je le sortis de sa boite pour l'installer sur une grande assiette, plantai l'unique bougie à coté du de la figurine représentant un petit chat. Je retournai deux tiroirs de la cuisine à la recherche d'allumettes, rien. Merde. Étant tout deux non-fumeur, il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous servir à « faire du feu » dans la maison. Même la cuisinière avait des plaques à induction. J'allai retourner en ville acheter un briquet lorsque j'eus la **révélation** : l'allume barbecue !

**La traque** reprit donc dans le garage. Je finis par retrouver un vieil allume-gaz derrière deux sacs de charbons de bois. Je le testai rapidement. Miracle, il n'était pas mort.

Je retournai à l'intérieur pour retrouver ma femme et mon fils dans le salon, assis par terre ils s'amusaient à remonter Madame et Monsieur Patate que Christian avait désossé avec application ce matin.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Bella en relevant la tête vers moi.

\- Y a pas que des avantages à ne pas fumer. Répondis-je en lui montant l'allume-gaz. Un peu plus et je me retrouvai à allumer la premier bougie de Christian avec deux pierres prises dans le jardin.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais réussi, gloussa-t-elle en roulant sur le coté pour lever. Tu es le MacGyver de l'anniversaire !

Bella alla tirer les rideaux et baisser la lumière pendant que je retournai dans la cuisine chercher les assiettes et la bouteille de Champomy achetée pour l'occasion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reviens dans le salon avec le joli gâteau, en passant la porte je commençai à chanter.

\- Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire Christian…

Mon fils était assis sur les genoux de sa mère et me regardai arriver avec de grand yeux émerveillés. Nous avions craint qu'il ai peur de la bougie mais non, elle semblait l'amuser. Je posai le gâteau sur la table basse et allai m'installer sur le canapé après avoir mis en route le caméscope et pris la télécommande de l'appareil photo pour le déclencher à distance.

Avec Bella, nous passâmes les minutes suivantes à montrer à Christian comment souffler pour éteindre la bougie, le résultat n'était pas très concluant, il postillonnait plus sur le gâteau qu'autre chose mais il semblait tellement s'amuser.

Finalement il réussi à éteindre sa bougie et nous le félicitâmes, il se redressa de toute sa longueur en souriant, il semblait tellement fier de lui.

Juste après, il plongea des deux mains dans le gâteau tout chocolat. Il rigola à la sensation de mousse entre ses doigts puis les porta à sa bouche.

\- Miam Miam ! Bon !

\- Je n'en doute pas mon Trésor, mais je ne suis pas sûr que manger comme ça soit une bonne idée. Et si on essayait avec une assiette et une petite cuillère ? Demandai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes pour les nettoyer avec une serviette.

Bella réussit à lui faire manger trois cuillères pendant que je nous servais un verre de Champomy à chacun.

\- Champomy ? Tu as quel âge ?

\- La **célébration **de l'anniversaire de mon fils adoré mérite des bulles. Et comme tu es enceinte… Champomy ! Répondis-je en lui tendant une flûte.

Je donnai également un verre à Christian et explosai rire à le tête qu'il fit en essayant de boire un petit peu. Il grimaça comme jamais mais y retourna en souriant. Il recommença trois fois avant de renverser le reste de son verre sur le parquet.

Après un petit nettoyage express, vint le temps des cadeaux. Je souris à pleine dent en voyant Christian déchirer avec enthousiasme les divers emballages de ses paquets. Il s'extasia une ou deux minutes devant ses nouveaux jouets avant de s'amuser avec le papier cadeau.

C'était brillant, coloré et en plus ça fait du bruit, le petit train en bois, la maison de jardin et autres jouets encore dans leurs emballages n'avaient aucune chance face à un tel adversaire.

Plus le temps passait, plus Bella devenait silencieuse. Elle grimaçai en se tortillant sur le canapé pour trouver une position plus agréable.

\- Ça va ? M'inquiétai-je lorsqu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en changeant encore une fois de position.

\- Ouais. Mais mal au dos, je dois être assise depuis trop longtemps. Je vais faire quelques pas en m'étirant, ça va passez.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en se hissant hors du canapé.

Je la regardai faire quelque aller-retour dans le salon en essayant de se masser le bas du dos alors de Christian jouait toujours avec son papier cadeau à mes côtés, le déchiquetant avec attention et application. Y en avait de partout, pire que des confettis.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma femme lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant en plaquant les mains sur son ventre rebondi en lâchant un juron.

\- Oh putain !

Oh putain !

Je reconnaissais la flaque qui s'était formée à son entrejambe.

\- Bella, ne panique pas mais je crois que tu viens perdre les eaux.

\- C'est pas possible ! Grogna-t-elle, je dois pas accoucher avant 5 semaines.

\- Je crois bien que si. À moins que tu te sois fait pipi dessus…

\- Mais… mais l'accouchement est prévu le 15 mars… on est le 11 février… Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Je pense que le bébé n'a pas eu le mémo ! Et qu'il est pressé d'arriver.

\- Mais je peux pas accoucher aujourd'hui ! C'est l'anniversaire de Christian !

Argument imparable, mais dont la nature se moquait totalement, elle avait décidé que c'était maintenant, alors c'était maintenant. Mais l'expérience m'avait apprit que c'était pas la bonne chose à lui dire.

\- Ben peut-être que bébé à envie de souhaiter un « bon anniversaire » à son grand-frère. Et rassure-toi, il est plus de 18 heures, il y a peu de chance que tu accouches aujourd'hui. Demain matin sûrement.

\- Mais on est pas prêt. Gémit-elle en se tordant en avant une nouvelle fois.

Je m'avançai vers Bella et pris ses mains dans les miennes pour la soutenir.

\- On est parfaitement prêt. Les valises sont dans les chambres. J'ai juste à les mettre dans la voiture.

\- Mais. Et Christian ?

\- Je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils nous retrouvent à la clinique. Comme c'était prévu.

\- Mais… Commença-t-elle à protester.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, il est pas question que je t'accouche sur le tapis du salon. Alors tu t'assois…

\- J'suis mieux debout, me coupa Bella en se penchant une nouvelle fois en avant.

\- Très bien, reste debout. Je vais aller mettre les valises dans la voiture et habiller Christian. Ensuite nous partirons. Tout va bien se passer.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Tu es merveilleuse Bella, tu l'as fait l'année dernière pour donner naissance à mon fils, tu vas le refaire. Tu es la femme à la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de partir récupérer les valises, qui, grace à Alice, étaient prêtes depuis presque un mois, tout en appelant mes parents pour les prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de leur second petit enfant.

Après avoir crier – hurler – de joie dans l'appareil, ma mère m'affirma qu'elle serait à la clinique avant nous. Mon père y était déjà, il effectuait l'une de ses rares gardes aux urgences.

Après avoir installé mon fils et ma femme dans la voiture je pris la direction de la maternité, en souriant comme un débile.

Un rendez-vous nocturne avec mon fils.

Une séance de sexe incroyable avec ma femme.

Une journée exceptionnelle avec ma petite famille pour fêter le premier anniversaire de mon petit Christian.

Et l'arrivée de mon second enfant d'un instant à l'autre.

Malgré tout ce que j'aurai pu prévoir, cette journée n'aurai pas pu être plus merveilleuse. J'étais heureux au-delà des mots. Et l'avenir s'annonçait encore meilleur.

**FIN**


	14. OS-12 - Mauvais Karma ou coup du Destin

**Présentation :** Le premier anniversaire (le Twilight contest)

**Titre **: Mauvais karma ou coup du Destin ?

**Couple** : Jasper/Bella

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS écrit dans le cadre du concours « premier anniversaire ».**

* * *

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle paraissait bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, son regard sans vie, son visage creusé par les soucis et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient des ses nuits remplies de cauchemars.

Depuis ce fameux coup de fil un an plus tôt, elle ne vivait plus. A bien des choses elle avait du dire Adieux. Son insouciance, sa joie de vivre, son impatience, son bonheur tout simplement. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée

_Flashback_

_**-Joyeux anniversaire Bella. **_

_Encore sous la couette, la jeune fille sourit en entendant la voix de sa mère par la porte. Aujourd'hui était son 20ème anniversaire. _

_Renée avait décrété la veille qu'ils devaient fêter ça dignement et qu'ils iraient dans un restaurant chic de Seattle. _

_En ce jour si spéciale, elle avait eu le droit à un petit déjeuner particulier qui venait du Debbie's : du pain perdu, du sucre glace, un milkshake au chocolat et des muffins chocolat blanc / framboises. C'était une tradition depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Renée, ne sachant pas cuisiner, allait tôt le matin récupérer la commande spéciale des Swann._

_S'habillant rapidement, Bella descendit engloutir son petit déjeuner, embrassa ses parents et fila au lycée. En entrant dans la salle de cours, un « bonne anniversaire Bella » était écrit à la craie sur le tableau. Elle éclata de rire et embrassa ses amis en les remerciant._

_La journée fila rapidement rythmée par les pensées des gens à son égard. En dernière heure, elle eut même le droit à un cadeau de la part du Coach Clapp qui consistait à rester assise sur le banc de touche. Tout le monde savait que Bella Swann et le sport faisaient au moins quatre._

_Une fois chez elle, sa mère lui tendit une boite soigneusement emballée._

_**\- ****O****uvre là !** Lui avait-elle ordonnée avec un grand sourire._

_Dans la boite se trouvait une robe noire à bretelles très élégante. Elle monta dans sa chambre l'enfiler. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Elle se maquilla se coiffa d'un chignon banane rebelle, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches._

_Elle descendit au rez de chaussée rejoindre ses parents habillés pour l'occasion. Le chemin jusqu'à Seattle se fit rapidement, accompagné par les bavardages de chacun._

_Le restaurant était incroyablement chic, et très intimidant. Les plats avaient l'air succulent – et incroyablement cher. Lorsque Bella fit part à ses parents de la non nécessité de toute cette extravagance, sa mère balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main en commandant une bouteille de champagne. _

_Se décidant à profiter de la soirée, elle commanda des raviolis aux champignons. Le dîner fut merveilleux. _

_En observant ses parents dans la voiture, Bella songea à quel point elle était heureuse, à quel point ce 20ème anniversaire était fabuleux et à quel point elle aimai ses parents._

_Les interpellant, elle voulut leur exprimer ses remerciements et ses sentiments quand tout vira au cauchemar._

_Leur voiture se fit percuter de pleins fouet par un camion, faisant des tonneaux dans des hurlements avant d'atterrir contre un arbre dans le fossé. Le silence régnant dans la nuit noir était terrifiant. Bella n'entendait que sa respiration erratique et elle sut. Ses parents étaient mort sur le coup. _

_Fin flashback_

Revenant à elle, elle regarda dans son sac une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'elle avait tout. Respirant profondément, elle ouvrit la porte de son studio miteux. Le seul qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Elle remonta l'impasse où se situait son immeuble tout aussi miteux, ignora la petite voix qui lui murmurait des histoires effrayantes, monta dans sa voiture et quitta Port Angeles pour Seattle.

Sur la route son esprit vagabondait sur sa vie, ses complications, ses interrogations. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : elle atteignait juste ses 21 ans, l'année de la majorité et sa vie était déjà fichue.

_A l'hôpital, alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, une assistante sociale était venue lui parler. Bella ayant plus de dix-huit ans, l'état ne pouvait pas la prendre en charge. Mais elle pouvait aller au foyer familial si elle voulait l'aide de professionnels._

_Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, elle voulait ses parents. Alors elle pleura. Longtemps. L'assistante sociale partit à un moment, vite remplacé par deux inspecteurs. Ils lui présentèrent leur condoléances d'une voix et d'un visage montant clairement leur ennui- avant d'enchaîner sur les circonstances de l'accident. Ils l'interrogèrent longtemps, essayant de capter le sens des mots à travers les sanglots de la jeune fille maintenant orpheline qui se calma peu à peu. Finalement, en ayant assez, l'un des hommes -un petit gros à la cravate hideuse – lui annonça que le chauffeur de camion s'était endormi au volant, les percutant de pleins fouet. Ensuite il lui posa une question qui fit basculer la vie de la jeune fille._

_**\- Vos parents avaient une assurance vie ?**_

_Bella fronça les sourcils. _

_**\- René**__**e **__**était contre ce genre de choses, argumentant qu'elle préférait ne pas contrarier le destin et vivre au jour le jour. Pourquoi ?**__ Elle observa les deux hommes qui étaient __encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il était __humainement__ possible._

Elle avait appris le jour de son anniversaire- et accessoirement le jour de la mort de ses parents qu'elle était criblée de dettes. Ses parents vivaient dans le luxe et la célébration continue sans en avoir les moyens. En survivant, elle avait hérité des dettes qu'elle devait rembourser. Depuis, elle cumulait 3 boulots sans aucune hésitation pour éviter le phénomène de la rue. Elle avait abandonné ses études, ses rêves, sa vie.

Son patron l'avait appelé en urgence ce matin pour lui proposer un boulot de serveuse à une soirée caritative donnée par une quelconque entreprise. D'après le nombre d'invitations envoyées par la boite, cette soirée serait chargé en travail. Tant mieux, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour éviter de penser. De tomber plus profondément dans la déprime.

Elle avait passé le début de sa nuit à cauchemarder avant de se lever en sursaut à 4h et de filer vomir dans sa pauvre salle de bain. Elle avait terminé sa nuit allongée sur le carrelage froid et lugubre à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait un an qu'elle supportait toute cette horreur, qu'elle ne dormait plus. On dit que le deuil comporte plusieurs étape : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation.

Le déni, pas moyen quand on a la tête en bas bloqué par une ceinture à hurler à l'intention de ses parents.

La colère, oui encore et toujours. La colère contre ceux qui lui ont laissé une vie misérable pleine de peines et de souffrances.

Le marchandage, ça elle en avait fait. Aux huissiers, à la banque, à ses patrons. Elle était prête à tout pour récupérer sa vie d'avant. Malheureusement un an avait passé, et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Il ne lui restait que la dépression et l'acceptation. Sa vie était fichue. Elle était orpheline. Et elle aurait du souffler ses 21 ème bougies cette année. René et elle en avaient parlé. Ils auraient organisé une fête privée le midi sur la plage de La Push, sûrement un barbecue en plein air, avec un buffet de mignardises accompagnées des fameux hamburger du Chef Swann. Elle aurait ri, souri, pleuré de joie en voyant la montagne de cadeaux. Et le soir, ils auraient embarqué pour un voyage en Australie.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait bien une fête, mais une où elle servait des verres à des invités fortunés. Elle n'irait jamais en Australie. Elle n'avait pas eu son petit déjeuner spécial anniversaire, elle n'avait même pas les moyens de s'offrir un gâteau pâtissier pour souffler ses bougies. Personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, elle était seule. Ni ami, ni famille. Seule dans un monde qui la noyait dans le plus profond des océans.

Revenant une fois de plus à elle, elle se gara dans le parking réservé aux employés intérimaires. Au téléphone, Mr Banner avait dit que la soirée était organisé par les Cullen. Bella n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait avoir lu ce nom là dans les journaux. C'est en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble qu'elle eut la révélation. Les Cullen avaient fait fortune dans l'immobilier et avaient étendu leur activité à la recherche médicale grâce aux compétences du patriarche de la famille qui était médecin. Carlisle si ses souvenirs étaient justes.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immeuble qui était magnifique, elle donna son nom à la femme derrière le bureau qui représentait, selon elle, la tentation incarnée de tous les hommes. Blonde, forte poitrine, fine comme une brindille, des cheveux soyeux, dont la démarche est comparable à celle d'une personne ayant pratiquée l'équilibrisme depuis toujours. Elle fut conduite par miss perfect dans la cuisine jouxtant la salle de réception.

Mr Banner l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il aimait cette jeune fille. Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt dans une boutique de traiteur. Il se souvient encore de ses épaules voûtées par le poids des soucis, sa peine sa rancœur et son désespoir se reflétant dans ses yeux comme dans un libre ouvert. Il avait eu de la peine en entendant cette pauvre fille lui demander s'il n'avait pas un travail pour elle. Elle était prête à tout pour s'en sortir. Quand il la regardait, il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Ça aurait pu être sa propre fille. Elles étaient si semblables et tellement différentes en même temps.

**\- Bon-Bonsoir Mr. J'-J'espère être bien ha-habillée pour ce soir.**

Au téléphone, Mr Banner lui avait annoncé que les serveuses devaient être en robe noire un minimum élégante mais pas trop extravagante. Coïncidence, la seule qui répondait à ces critères était celle qu'elle avait revêtu un an plus tôt, dernier cadeau de la part de sa mère. Cela avait été très douloureux de la sortir de sa house protectrice et de l'enfiler.

**\- Oui ma petite. C'est parfait**** !**

Ses vêtements étaient un peu trop grand sur elle : une des bretelles tombait, elle était trop large donnant comme résultat final quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un sac de pomme de terre. Ou bien était-ce la jeune fille qui était trop mince : on pouvait deviner aisément sa vulnérabilité et sa faiblesse.

**\- Ce soir tu vas devoir circuler ****parmi**** les invités avec un plateau contenant soit des verres soit des petits fours. Puis quand le dîner sera servi, tu ramènera les plats à table et restera près d'elles pour pourvoir au****x**** besoins des convives. Il n'y aura qu'une centaine de personne****s ****ce soir, donc ne panique pas trop. Je suis sûr que tu sera parfaite.**

**\- D'-d'accord Mr.** Bella avait développé un bégaiement nerveux, conséquence du stress de sa nouvelle vie. Elle détestait bégayer. En fait elle détestait tout chez elle. En particulier le jour de sa naissance. Si seulement elle n'était pas venu au monde, ses parents seraient toujours en vie.

**\- En attendant tu peux aller aider Angela et Jessica.**

Le temps passa à vive allure. Bella ne parlait que très peu à ses collègues. Elle entendit les premiers convives arriver. Elle attrapa un plateau, imitant les autres serveuses, et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Au début intimidée, elle se rendit vite compte que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle remarqua le patriarche de la famille Cullen, et put observer avec fascination l'interaction qu'il existait au sein de cette famille.

La soirée avait bien avancé lorsqu'elle vit un homme merveilleusement beau faire son entrée. Trop beau pour elle songea-t-elle, le destin aimait être cruelle avec elle en ce jour si particulier. Elle poursuivit son chemin sans plus vraiment faire attention à cet homme semblable à un ange. Elle ne tomberait pas dans ce piège une nouvelle fois. Jamais plus elle ne sera heureuse. Jamais plus elle ne sera responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

Chaque serveur avait une zone bien défini à couvrir pour une meilleure efficacité. Elle portait un plateau de verre lorsqu'elle vit Jessica poser le sien sur une table et s'éclipser avec un quelconque convive.

**-N****o****n mais je rêve** murmura-t-elle. Jessica était en charge du secteur où se trouvaient les organisateurs de la soirée.

Elle prit la décision de couvrir sa collègue lorsqu'elle vit une femme blonde chercher la serveuse des yeux. Encore un cadeau du destin. Qu'avait-elle fait dans ses vies antérieurs pour mériter ça. Elle se dirigea vers la femme blonde qui était d'une beauté sans égale. Elle eut droit à un petit sourire de reconnaissance pour le verre qu'elle lui offrait. Elle s'assura de couvrir les deux zones, ce qui l'obligea à travailler sans relache.. Jessica n'était toujours pas réapparu lorsque le repas fut annoncé. Les convives s'installèrent à leur place et il fallut commencer à servir les entrées. Mr Banner l'interpella lui expliquant que Jessica avait une indigestion et qu'elle était rentrer se reposer.

Une indigestion, mon cul oui ! pensa Bella. Son dos la faisait souffrir et elle avait des ampoules aux pieds. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle attrapa un plateau d'entrée et servit ses tables à la chaîne, prenant la décision de souffrir en silence pour cette journée marquant son passage officiel dans la vie adulte.

Elle s'assura de rester à portée de voix de la table principale pendant toute la durée du repas. Au moment de servir le dessert, un merveilleux ensemble d'opéra, de framboisier et de macarons qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche, elle remarqua les bouteilles de vin vides de la famille Cullen. En s'approchant de la table avec un grand cru entre ses mains, elle ne vit pas le mouvement brusque du bras d'un géant et renversa la bouteille de vin - rouge bien sur - sur la robe d'une femme rousse. Le temps se suspendit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un hurlement strident se fit entendre apportant le silence complet dans la salle.

**\- MA ROBE ! TU AS VU CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA ROBE. SALE PETITE GARCE ! TU VAS ME LA REPAYER.**

**\- Voyons Maria,** intervint Carlisle, **ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a fait qu'éviter Emmett.**

**\- J-je su-suis dé-désolé m-madame. Je ne l'ai p-pas fait ex-exprès.. **Bella était pétrifié de honte et de peur devant la furie. Son seul vœux pour son anniversaire en ce levant ce matin était de traverser cette journée sans épreuves, sans douleurs en plus et même ça elle en était incapable. Le poids de ce que représentait cette journée pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Elle était maudite. Chaque parcelle de son être était maléfique. Elle semait le malheur le jour de sa naissance, partout où elle allait. Il y a un an elle avait causé la mort de ses parents, et aujourd'hui elle gâchait une fête qui avait probablement coûtée une fortune.

-**T-tu tu l'as p-p-pas fait ex-exprès ?** L'imita Maria. **T'es idiote pour parler comme ça ?** Un rire sarcastique sortie de sa bouche. **Oui çà ne peut être que ça. Regarde toi, on dirait une sans abris qui traîne sous un pont.** Bella était de plus en plus terrifié. Elle qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention se retrouvait humiliée en public, devant tout le gratin de Seattle pour le premier anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et accessoirement le premier de sa majorité. Quelle avenir pouvait-elle espérer ?!

**\- Tes parents doivent tellement avoir honte d'une cruche comme toi.**

Bella serrait de plus en plus la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Elle n'osait regarder personne. Cette fille avait raison. Ses parents devaient la détester. Elle les avait tuer le jour de célébration de sa venue au monde il y a un an. Et depuis elle n'avait fai que courir le déshonneur sur leur famille.

**\- Ils ont du te mettre à la porte, et te renier à la naissance. Tu n'es qu'une stupide erreur qui n'aurait jamais du venir au monde.**

Soudain la bouteille éclata et du sang coula à flot sur le sol. Et Bella s'enfuit en un rien de temps laissant derrière-elle un chemin parsemé de gouttes de sang et le bruit de sanglots.

**-LTC-**

La famille Cullen venait de s'asseoir à table. La discussion était légère et bruyante.

**\- Vous allez où en vacances cette année ?** Demanda Edward à ses parents.

**\- Sûrement en Amérique Latine. J'aimerai bien visiter le Pérou. **Répondit Esmé.

**\- Il parait que c'est super. Mais trop d'insectes pour moi.** Commenta Rosalie.

**\- T'es bien une fille de la ville,** la taquina Jasper.

**\- Une fille de la ville et une tigresse au lit**. Emmett abordait un sourire coquin qui fit râler la table au complet.

**\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Emmy ? Ce sont ceux qui en parle le plus qui en font le moins.** Alice aborda une expression de miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'en-suis-fière qui lui valut un baiser de récompense d'Edward.

**\- Ah oui tu veux une preuve peut-être lilliputienne ?**

**-Et on se calme les enfants ! Vous allez effrayer nos convives. Attendez d'abord qu'il mange avant de devenir exubérant****s****.** Carlisle aimait par dessus tout l'entente qu'il régnait au sein de sa famille. Enfin si on excluait la peste qui accompagnait son dernier fils.

**\- Pourquoi elle est l****à**** déjà ?** Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son épouse.

**\- Parce que Jasper ne voulait pas passer sa soirée en compagnie de Tanya-le-pot-de-colle.**

**\- Ah parce que l'avoir à notre table c'est mieux peut-être ?** Il ricana. **Des fois Jasper a de ****c****es idées. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas pareil en affaire.**

Lorsque Carlisle releva les yeux, il vit le mouvement d'Emmett atteignant la serveuse qui renversa sa bouteille sur Maria.

Bien fait mégère ! Pensa-t-il. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas au cri strident pas du tout exagéré ni aux paroles venimeuses de celle qui se prenait pour une diva.

Lorsqu'il regarda la serveuse, son instinct se réveilla. Elle paraissait faible et malade. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands et elle montrait les signes de malnutritions.

Il essaya d'atténuer la colère de Maria, mais plus celle-ci parla et plus il se pétrifia. Il regarda les membres de sa famille tous autant ahuri que lui. Ce n'était que du matériel. Et la jeune fille s'était excusé. Pas la peine de hurler, et encore moins de se moquer. Il allait intervenir d'une voix ferme lorsque la bouteille éclata. Il vit le sang ruisseler en grande quantité avant que la jeune femme ne s'enfuit en courant sous le sourire satisfait de Miss monde.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Tous les convives observaient la scène avidement en échangeant des messes basses entre eux. Se décidant rapidement, Carlisle parla d'une voix forte

**\- Excusez ce malheureux contre-temps. Je vous en pris, reprenez le cours de la soirée.**

Et s'adressant à sa famille :

**\- Je reviens. Jasper règle ça Tout****-****De****-****Suite ****!**Un seul regard pour son fils suffit pour lui dire de la dégager de la table. Ils l'avaient suffisamment supporté pour les dix prochaines années.

Il suivit les gouttes de sang, et la quantité au sol l'inquiéta un peu. La pauvre malheureuse avait dû se couper assez profondément pour perdre autant de sang. Et il risquait d'avoir des bouts de verre dans la plaie.

Il suivit les taches dans les escaliers de services puis dans les bureaux deux étages en dessous de la salle de réception jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être un placard d'entretien. Il entendit les sanglots de la jeune fille et la crise de panique qui arrivait. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva recroquevillée contre un des murs, essayant de se faire toute petite à murmurer des phrases incohérentes :

**\- jamais du venir au monde... apporte le malheur... ferait mieux de mourir.**

En relevant la tête, la fille le vit et commença à hyperventiler. Carlisle essaya de lui sourire en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Ses sanglots se firent plus fort et il sut que s'il n'arrivait pas à la calmer, elle s'évanouirait. Pris par une impulsion, il tendit son bras et la força à s'appuyer contre son épaule tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main et en faisant pression sur son bras pour contrôler la perte de sang qui n'avait pas faibli. Il prit encore plus conscience de l'état de santé alarmante de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas plus vieille qu' Alice, et il ne put ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Les sanglots se firent moins fort mais continuèrent. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et il vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte Esmé suivit par le reste de sa famille. Il vit les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa femme et de Rosalie.

Il demanda silencieusement à Jasper de lui apporter une trousse de soins et à sa femme où était Maria. Celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle était partie.

Il indiqua par un signe de tête de les laisser seul pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la fille. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Après ce qui lui paru des heures, la jeune femme se calma enfin et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Son corps était secoué de sursaut et elle s'endormit de fatigue. Carlisle resta ainsi jusqu'à la venue de son fils et de son matériel. Il se leva le plus délicatement possible avant de soulever la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était tellement légère qu'il s'inquiéta un peu plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé et dormi convenablement ?

Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur, son fils sur ses pas, et ils montèrent au dernier étage. Il s'agissait d'un penthouse occupé actuellement par Jasper.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Carlisle suivit son fils jusqu'à sa chambre pour déposer la fille sur le lit. Il entreprit de retirer tous les débris et de recoudre la plaie avant de la bander. Pendant tout ce temps, il sentait le malaise de Jasper. Mais il préféra le laisser mijoter.

Une fois fini, il indiqua la sortie à son fils et entreprit de déshabiller la jeune fille de ce qui pourrait être contraignant dans son sommeil. Il la recouvrit, puis l'observa pendant un moment.

Il remercia la terre, et tout autre divinité, pour avoir gardé sa famille en sécurité, et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front de l'endormie. Il récupéra une chemise propre dans le dressing de son fils et se changea rapidement.

Dans la salle à manger, on entendait les cents pas de Jasper. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé dans son élan par la main levée de son père.

**\- Où sont les autres ?**

**\- En bas. On ne pouvait pas laisser les convives tout seule. La soirée est bientôt fin****ie****. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de personnes, dont Eleazar. Et ****l****e traiteur m'a demandé de te présenter ses excuses pour les problèmes. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y était pour rien et que cela n'était pas de sa faute.**

**\- ****O****ui s'il y a un responsable ce n'est pas lui, et encore moins cette pauvre fille. Enfin mon fils qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de la ramener ici ? Je comprends ton sentiment d'être seul, mais de l****à**** à ramener une ****fouteuse**** de trouble****s ****comme elle. Est-ce que tu as vu la manière dont s'est comporté Maria tout au long de la soirée ? C'est inadmissible.**

**\- Je suis désolé papa. Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle pouvait être si méchante.**

**\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses fils, et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que Maria n'a fait qu'envoyer des regards méchants à tout le monde en se pavanant. On aurait dit une dinde le jour de noël.**

Les deux éclatèrent de rire à cette vision. Jasper versa deux verres de whisky et en tendit un à son père.

**-Comment va sa main ?**

**\- ****C****'est très profond. Je pense la mettre sous antibiotiques pour être s****û****r qu'elle ne tombe pas malade. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Elle a l'air si...** Il ne put finir sa phrase. À la place il contempla la vue de la ville. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit de 10 ans. Et cette jeune femme ne fait même pas partie de la famille. Alors pourquoi se sentait-t-il si démuni face à la détresse évidente de l'inconnue.

**\- Je ne sais même pas son prénom.** Murmura le patriarche pour lui même.

**\- Bella.** Répondit Jasper. **Banner a dit Isabella mais qu'elle préférait Bella.**

\- **Alors attendons que Bella ne se réveille.**

Une demi-heure s'était écoulé quand le reste de la famille arriva. La fête était fini. Les filles se rendirent à la cuisine pour faire du café. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Tous avaient peur de réveiller la fille à côté. Au moment donné, les filles s'assoupirent sur le canapé.

Ce n'est que vers 3h du matin qu'ils entendirent un cri provenant de la chambre. Les hommes bondirent et les femmes se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Carlisle pénétra dans la chambre dont la lampe de chevet était allumé. Il vit la jeune fille l'observer en maintenant le drap autour d'elle comme une protection. Après tout elle s'était réveillé dans une chambre inconnue avec la moitié de ses vêtements.

**\- ****B****onjour murmura Carlisle. Tu te souviens de moi ?** Plus il approchait du lit et plus elle ressemblait à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

**\- O-oui. V-vous êtes Mr Cullen. V-vous avez organis****é**** l-la soirée. Oh mon dieu je suis désolé. Je-je vais payer p-pour ça. L-le vin et la ro-robe. Je promets...**

**\- Et du calme. Tu n'as pas à payer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et Maria a été ignoble avec toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.**

**\- Et Mr Ba-Banner ?**

**\- Il était désolé du tournant de la soirée mais ne t'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je te le promets. Maintenant dis moi comment va ta main ? Souffres-tu ?**

**\- ****N****-non ****ç****a va. Merci pour le bandage et pour tout-à-l'heure**. Carlisle nota que plus la jeune fille était concentré sur autre chose, moins elle bégayait.

**\- Je... je vais partir maintenant. **Elle commença à se lever.

**\- Oh non jeune fille. Hors de question !** Esmé était apparu dans la chambre. **Tu vas avaler cette infusion de camomille, manger un peu et te recoucher. Et pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux mon cœur, il te faut du repos si on en croit ces cernes sous tes yeux. Jasper va te donner un tee-shirt pour dormir d'accord ? JASPER VIENS ICI !**

Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle avait gâché leur fête et maintenant elle se trouvait dans la chambre de ce Jasper à être cajolé par l'employeur de son employeur. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Mais sur quelle planète vivent-ils ? Le fils d'Esmé arriva et – oh malheur c'est le canon de ce soir. Elle commença à rougir.

**\- Oui maman ?**

Sa voix, pensa Bella. On dirai du miel. Ressaisie toi ma vieille ! Lui dicta sa voix intérieure, tu ne peux pas. Ils vont te demander de les rembourser et tu ne pourras pas, tu ne peux déjà pas te payer suffisamment de nourriture pour vivre alors une robe chic et une bouteille de vin premier cru. Seigneur comment je vais faire?

-** Il faut un de tes tee-shirt pour Bella. Et prends des couvertures pour nous autres s'il te plaît mon lapin. Merci. Allez bois pendant que c'est chaud trésor, cela va te faire du bien.** Esmé avait bien vu le regard terrifié rempli de douleur de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit penser au chaton qu'ils avaient trouvé derrière la maison, qui s'était perdu. Pendant la durée de sa réflexion, elle vit l'hésitation des deux hommes à partir. Sa décision fut prise.

**\- Allez oust. Du vent messieurs. C'est une demoiselle et vous, vous êtes de gentlemen alors dehors.**

Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille en notant ses mains tremblantes.

**\- Chérie, je sais que cela eut te paraître bizarre de nous voir agir comme cela avec toi alors que tu te dis que tout est de ta faute. Mais c'est fau****x****. Maria est une garce sans scrupules qui prend son pied à humilier les gens. Et toi mon trésor, tu es une jeune fille qui a trop souffert pour son âge. Même si je ne te conna****is**** pas, ni toi ni ton histoire, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert. Trop même. Ton regard et ta façon de te tenir en dis bien plus que tu ne le voudrais. Je connais ça. Le poids des soucis, le sentiment d'être seule au monde et de couler dans la mer la plus profonde sans jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface. Je l'ai connu et par chance j'ai eu un homme merveilleux à mes côtés qui a su ****m'écouter, ****prendre soin de moi, m'aider et qui a su surtout m'aimer. Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider. Je sais que c'est difficile, et que ma famille est très effrayante, mais si tu le veux, cela pourrait devenir ta famille. Nous avons eu le coup de foudre pour toi chérie, surtout Jasper si tu veux mon avis. Tu as besoin d'être dorlotée et j'ai besoin de te dorloter et de te protéger. Je le ressens tout au fond de moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Demande toi juste si tu es prête à nous laisser entrer dans ta vie.**

Bella réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. Aussi fou que cela puisse l'être, elle crut les paroles de la femme en face d'elle.

**\- ****D****'accord Mme Cullen,** murmura-t-elle.

**\- Tututut pas de Mme avec moi et encore moins de vouvoiement. C'est Esmé trésor. Juste Esmé. Maintenant repose-toi. Est-ce que tu as ****encore**** faim ? Tu n'as pas du manger depuis longtemps. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un t'apporter de quoi grignoter ****en plus****. Ne bouge pas. Et pas d'argumentation jeune fille. Sinon ****j****'appelle le docteur, **fini la matriarche avec un clin d'œil. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Pris d'une impulsion, Bella se releva en attrapant la main de la matriarche.

\- **Oui ?** Lui sourit tendrement Esmé. Ce sourire. C'était le même que celui de sa mère. N'en pouvant plus, Bella éclata en sanglots bruyants, pleurant la mort de ses parents une nouvelle fois.

\- **oh trésor..**.murmura Esmé. **Racontes-moi. Tu verras tu te sentiras plus légère, moins perdu. Crois-moi.**

Prenant une profonde respiration. Bella lui raconta.

\- I**l y a un an jour pour jour, mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture. On revenait du restaurant où on avait fêter mon anniversaire. Ma mère avait tenu à faire les choses en grand, persuadé****e**** que lorsque je serai partie à l'université, on passerai moins de temps ensemble. Ils m'avaient fait la surprise. En revenant de l'école, ma mère m'attendait avec un cadeau. Une robe. En fait la robe que je portais ce soir. On s'est prépar****é**** et on est all****é**** d****î****ner dans un super restau chic. Si seulement j'avais su, si seulement j'avais protest****é****, si seulement j'étais pas né****e****... ****S****ur le retour un camion nous a percuté. On a fait des tonneaux. Je me souviens encore des cris, du choc, de ****l'incompréhension.**** Quand la voiture s'est enfin ****arrêt****ée,**** je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur le silence. ****Je pouvais entendre que ma respiration. J'avais la tête en bas, et je sentais l'odeur du sang. C'était horrible. Comme un cauchemar dont on n'arrive pas à se réveiller. J'étais enferm****ée**** dans une voiture avec mes parents morts. Je suis rest****ée**** comme ****ç****a pendant ce qui ma ****paru**** des heures avant d'entendre les ambulances arriver. A ce moment l****à**** j'ai sombr****é**** dans le noir. Quand je me suis réveill****ée****, mes parents étai****en****t mort****s****, j'étais toute seule. J'avais plus rien. Une assistante est venu me dire que l'état ne pouvai****t**** rien pour moi. Et des policiers m'ont appri****s**** que mes parents étaient criblé****s**** de dettes. La banque m'a laiss****ée**** 2 jours pour récupérer mes affaires et enterrer mes parents avant de venir saisir la maison et tous les bien****s**** matériel****s****. Je n'avais plus de maison, plus de parents, plus d'argent, et je n'étais jamais aller à un enterrement, alors en organiser un encore pire. J'ai dû vivre dans mon camion pendant 1 mois avant de pouvoir avoir le luxe de m'offrir un studio. C'est un endroit lugubre, horrible. J'ai même pas pu finir mes études. J'ai trouvé du travail dans un bar miteux à faire la plonge pour le patron. Il payait suffisamment pour le loyer et pour pouvoir commencer à rembourser. J'ai fait le calcul, il me faudra 15 ans pour tout rembourser. Alors j'ai pris un deuxième boulot dans un ****S****tarbuck****s****, et un troisième chez Mr Banner. Et je suis fatigué****e****. Tellement fatiguée. Ce matin quand j'ai réalisé que ça faisait un an, que ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Alors j'ai prié. J'ai prié tout les dieux que je connaissais pour les supplier d****e**** me sortir de cet enfer. Mais sa n'a pas suffit. Ce jour est maudit. Je voulais seulement que cette journée soit comme les autres. Que ça ne ****représente**** plus mon 21ème anniversaire ni le premier de la mort de mes parents. Je ne demandais rien de plus, pas de bougie, pas de gâteau, pas de cadeau, juste de passer une journée sans drame. E****t**** au lieu de ça, j'ai été humilié****e**** en public, j'ai gâché votre fête et je vais devoir rembourser une robe et une bouteille qui vont me coûter une fortune. Et j'ai sûrement perdu mon boulot. Je suis maudite. Je ne ****mérite**** pas de vivre. Il faut que je parte avant de ne faire encore plus de mal...** Bella se releva et commença à chercher ses vêtements.

Esmé l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle était malheureuse pour la jeune femme qu'elle sentait trembler.

\- **tu ne vas aller nul part. Tu n'apporte****s**** pas le malheur. Les voi****es**** du destin sont impénétrable****s**** trésor. Et je pense que toutes ces épreuves ont montr****é**** à quel point tu étais une jeune femme merveilleuse et très courageuse. Tu n'es pas maudite Isabella, et tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là pour toi -surtout Jasper si tu veux mon avis. Maintenant je veux que tu inspires profondément et que tu te rallonges. C'est peut-être un peu tard, mais je vais te donner le cadeau que tu mérites pour ce jour si particulier pour toi. Je vais te donner une famille. Tu es des notre maintenant, et personne ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Tu m'entends ?! **Esmé avait les larmes aux yeux. **Maintenant tu vas te ressaisir et manger un peu avant de te reposer. On parlera ****de tout cela ****demain. Mais je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de toi négativement, ou de devoir rembourser la robe de cette peste. C'est d'accord ? Ne bouges pas, je vais t'envoyer de quoi ****grignoter**** encore un peu. Tu es bien trop fine à mon goût**.

Esmé franchit la porte avant de se retourner vers celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle fille.

**\- Oh et Bella ? Bonne anniversaire.** Sur cette dernière parole, elle ferma la porte.

Bella se rallongea et repensa à tout ce qu'Esmé lui avait dit. Attendez, « surtout Jasper » quoi ?

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le dit Jasper qui abordait un plateau et un sourire délicieux. Non ressaisis toi, il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et il ne pourra jamais. Tu es trop banale, trop abîmée, trop misérable.

**-Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Elle se mit a rougir, et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Elle détestait rougir ainsi, à chaque foie c'était comme si elle se dévoilait entièrement nue dans la rue un jour de marché.

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser et deux mains chaudes sur les siennes.

**\- Ne te cache pas. Et encore moins de moi. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce soir.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par Jasper.

**\- Non laisse moi finir. Je n'aurai jamais du amener Maria ce soir. Si je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement dans le but de ne pas venir seul, et de ne pas me sentir seul. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce genre de choses se produisent. J'aurai dû l'arrêter mais j'ai tellement ****été**** pris au dépourvu. Comment a-t-elle pu se moquer de toi ! Tu sembles si fragile. Et tellement forte en même temps. Je t'ai observ****é**** toute la soirée. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai tout noté de toi. Comment tu mords ta lèvre quand tu hésites entre de****ux**** choses, comment tu détestes être le centre d'attention, comment tu plisses**** les**** yeux lorsque quelque chose te contrarie - comme lorsque l'autre fille est partie. Tu sais****,**** j'ai prié pour que tu viennes la remplac****er****. Et j'ai tellement voulu te prendre ce plateau de tes mains et de te dire de t'asseoir avec nous. Ou simplement de parler. Mais je n'ai pas oser te déranger. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je te mettes sur le fait accompli ou quelques choses...**

Bella venait de mettre son doigt sur la bouche de Jasper. Sa bouche si douce et si...Non ressaisis-toi !

**\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt hier. Enfin Bref. J'ai eu 21 ans.**

\- **Bon anniversaire Bella.** Murmura Jasper. **Mais 21 ans c'est...**

\- **Chut. C'est le mien c'est moi qui décide.** **Et tu sais ce que je veux.** Bella n'était pas sur de son idée. Mais après tout autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus horrible que ça.

\- **N****on quoi ? ****Que veux-tu**** Bella ? Dis moi**.

\- **Ça**, murmura t-elle en caressant les lèvres du jeune homme en face d'elle. **Je veux ça.**

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que leurs lèvres se soudèrent et que le baiser s'enflamma. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Bella se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les mains emprisonnées dans la droite de Jasper pensant que la gauche parcourait son corps de caresses.

Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle. Bella émit un rire de joie.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?**

**\- Le dénouement de cette journée. Ce matin j'étais au bord du gouffre et ce soir j'ai enfin trouvé une sérénité. Ta famille est très bizarre mais tellement généreuse et altruiste. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer être heureuse pour mon premier anniversaire depuis la mort de mes parents.**

**\- Tu me racontera un jour ?**

Bella regarda l'homme merveilleux qui était assis à côté d'elle. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle lui dirai tout. Absolument tout !

Un an après avoir perdu sa famille tragiquement, elle en héritait d'une nouvelle, apportant avec elle un relent d'espoir et de bonheur.


	15. OS-13 - L'amour n'a pas d'âge

Présentation ; Le premier anniversaire (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre ; L'amour n'a pas d'age

Couple ; Edward et Bella

Rating : K

Disclaimer ; Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'éternel) Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Premier Anniversaire »

* * *

De nos jours

POV Edward

\- Coucou bébé ! Tu fais coucou à papa ? Regarde Papa. Coucou Carlie.

Désespérément j'essayais d'attirer l'attention de ma fille pour pouvoir la filmer et avoir un sourire le jour de son premier anniversaire. Mais non, têtu comme une mule, comme sa mère, Carlie trouvait plus marrant de se cacher les yeux. Abandonnant mon plan je laissais tomber mon téléphone et comme par miracle elle enleva ses mains de son visage pour me faire un grand sourire. Immédiatement je dégainai mon portable mais elle remit ses mains devant ses yeux tout en éclatant de rire. Je souris, rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et allai prendre ma fille à bout de bras au dessus de ma tête.

\- T'es une chipie ! Tu le sais ça hein ? Une coquine !

\- Papa !

\- Oui ! La coquine à papa ! Ma chipie d'amour !

Je la pris alors contre moi pour lui faire un tas de bisous ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle se tordait de rire dans mes bras jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. M'écartant d'elle pour la laisser respirer je regardai avec fascination ses joues rouges, son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants. Elle me rappelait sa mère, en fait Carlie était le portrait craché de ma femme au même âge.

\- Bon allez princesse. On va aller s'habiller avant que tes papys et mamies arrivent... et les autres aussi.

\- Mimi, pipi !

\- Mamie et Papi ! Ils vont être content si tu les appels pipi...

\- Ton ?

\- Tonton sera là aussi. Tout le monde. C'est pour ton anniversaire. Tu as 1 an aujourd'hui. I an papa il te prenait dans ses bras pour la première foi...

\- Après que maman ait passé 23h à avoir mal et à passer de **complications** en complications !

Bella venait d'arriver dans le salon ou nous étions. Elle était encore en pyjama, short et débardeur. Mes yeux prirent tout leur temps pour observer ses jambes nues, ils s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine et j'imaginais parfaitement ses adorables seins sous ce débardeur lâche qui n'étaient pas retenus par un soutient gorge. Merde... je bandai comme un fou. Cette femme était la tentation incarnée.

\- On n'a pas le temps Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et me perdit dans son regard. Elle savait ce à quoi je pensais et rien qu'à voir ses joue rosie et ses cuisses qui se frottaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre, je compris qu'elle avait autant envie que moi. Mais elle avait raison. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Carlie nous ramena sur la planète adultes responsable en poussant un cri et en cachant ses yeux. Bella sourit et s'approcha de nous.

\- Tu jouais à **cache-cache** avec papa ? Je t'ai entendu rigoler... Tu fais un câlin à maman ?

\- Ui !

Bella prit notre fille contre elle et Carlie serra ses petits bras autour de cou de sa mère. Je ne résistai pas à l'envi de les prendre contre moi pour un câlin à trois. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous séparâmes pour nous préparer à recevoir notre famille et nos amis pour l'anniversaire de notre bébé.

\- Edward ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie aujourd'hui...

Suspendant mon geste pour enfiler mon t-shirt je me tournais vers Bella qui tressait ses cheveux tout en gardant un œil sur Carlie qui jouait avec ses doudous sur notre lit sans se préoccuper de nous. À toute vitesse je voyais défiler dans ma tête divers **histoires effrayante****s** ou dans toutes, Carlie tombait amoureuse et nous quittait. J'étais certain que j'allai en faire des **cauchemars** cette nuit ! Posément je répondis à ma femme en enfilant enfin ce putain de t-shirt.

\- Non.

J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait répondre. Bella n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Que **le ****match** commence !

\- Non ?

Elle me regarda en souriant, je lui tournai le dos et terminai de m'habiller.

\- Oui. Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y aura que les enfants de mon frère...

\- Et de Jacob. Elle peut tomber amoureuse du fils de Jacob.

\- Hors de question ! Seth ? C'est un petit con !

\- Edward ! Il a 1 ans ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- Il est pas beau... il tient de son père. Non... pas le fils de Jacob. Je ne suis même pas d'accord pour qu'ils soient là.

\- C'est mon ami...

\- Il a voulut nous faire rompre. Il t'a dragué à mort.

\- Rancunier.

\- J'assume !

Elle rit avant de venir embrasser ma joue.

\- Tout peut arriver chéri. Regarde nous.

\- Je sais ouais.

Mes yeux se posèrent l'ours en peluche que j'avais eut comme doudou à ma naissance. Le regarder me fit penser à notre histoire.

26 ans plus tôt

POV Externe

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du petit Edward Cullen. Son premier anniversaire. Edward ne comprenait pas encore ce que cela signifiait. Un anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? En tout cas beaucoup de chose se passait autour de lui. Son papa et sa maman, Esmée et **Carlisle** Cullen était très heureux. Edward regardait sa maman accrocher des guirlandes avec pleins de couleurs et des formes bizarres. Elles brillaient, c'était beau. Esmée tourna la tête pour regarder son petit bébé. Ce dernier tapait dans ses mains en souriant. Edward aimait très fort sa maman, elle souriait toujours, elle était belle, il était toujours heureux de la voir. Esmée sourit et descendit de la chaise où elle était pour venir voir Edward. Le petit, assis sur son tapis, se mit à sautiller sur ses fesses en tapant des mains plus fort et en poussant des petits cris de joie.

\- Comment ça va mon bébé ? Elles te plaisent les guirlandes ? Elles sont belles. Il y a plein de couleurs. C'est écrit Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

\- Oui mon trésor. C'est ton anniversaire, tu es content ? Tu vas avoir tout tes copains de la crèche.

\- Pin ?

\- Oui, maman et papa leur ont donné des **invitations** pour qu'ils viennent ici. Il y aura Jacob... Mike... Jessica... Bella...

\- La !

\- Oui Bella. Aller mon amour. Je vais finir de préparer la fête. Tu joues avec tes jouets ?

\- Papa ?

\- Il est parti chercher le gâteau.

\- Hum !

Edward était très gourmand. Surtout le chocolat. Esmée sourit et fit un gros bisous à Edward avant de retourner accrocher de jolies choses partout dans la maison. Edward prit alors sa tétine et son doudou dans ses bras, un nounours tout doux marron et il regarda sa maman décorer la maison. C'était beau. Un peu après, Carlisle, le papa d'Edward arriva avec Emmett. Emmett était un peu méchant avec Edward, il l'embêtait toujours. Papa et maman disaient toujours que c'était un drôle de **phénomène**.

\- Maman c'est nous ! Salut gros bébé !

Emmett passa à côté d'Edward et lui enleva la tétine de la bouche, ce qui fit pleurer Edward.

\- Oh Emmett ! Rends lui sa tétine !

\- Oh lala ! Il est pas drôle !

Emmett rendit la tétine à Edward qui arrêta de pleurer. Esmée fit un bisou à Emmett et à Carlisle, puis elle prit une grosse boite pour aller dans la cuisine. Pourquoi elle partait avec le gâteau ?

\- Salut mon chéri. Tu fais un bisous à papa ? Tu as été sage avec maman ?

\- Hi !

Son papa le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il sentait bon... mais pas autant que maman. Après un câlin, Carlisle posa Edward sur son tapis de jeu et alla aider maman. Apparemment c'était important de fêter son anniversaire. Tout le monde avait l'air joyeux. Mais Edward était fatigué. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seul.

Quand Edward se réveilla, c'est sa maman qui vint le chercher. Elle changea sa couche et elle lui fit plein de bisous qui le firent rire. Après elle le mit Edward par terre et il marcha en lui tenant la main. Dans le salon y avait des copains à lui. Mike, Tyler... mais y avait aussi Jacob. Lui c'était pas un copain à Edward. Jacob il était pas gentil... Il y avait aussi Jessica. Edward ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle voulait toujours lui faire des bisous. Mais Edward ne voulait pas.

\- Regarde mon bébé. Tous tes copains son là !

Les mamans des copains souhaitèrent bon anniversaire à Edward. Edward avait un peu peur et se cacha derrière la jambe de sa maman. Sa maman souris et installa Edward avec ses copains.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- La où ?

Oui, où est Bella ? Sa maman avait dis que Bella devait être là, mais Edward ne la voyait pas. Il fronça les sourcil en cherchant autour de lui. Il sentait ses yeux piquer comme s'il allait pleurer. Edward aimait beaucoup, Bella. Elle était belle Bella. Sa maman lui faisait toujours des petites couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et Bella avait les yeux comme du chocolat Edward aimait vraiment beaucoup le chocolat.

\- Bella chéri ?

\- Hi ! Est où la ?

\- Elle va arriver mon chéri.

Edward voulait croire sa maman, elle disait toujours la vérité. Esmée se releva et alla parler avec les autres mamans. Comme toujours Jessica voulut faire un bisou à Edward, mais lui ne voulait pas et il partit à quatre pattes mais Jessica le suivit. Comme toujours. Mais heureusement Angela, la copine de Jessica arriva et les filles jouèrent ensemble. Edward joua un peu avec Mike, Tyler et Jacob, même s'il ne voulait pas trop lui prêter ses jouets. Emmett les embêtait, mais il se faisait gronder par Carlisle.

\- Edward regarde qui vient d'arriver ? C'est Bella.

Chouette Bella vient d'arriver. Edward laissa tomber alors ses voitures pour aller voir Bella. Elle portait une petite robe rose avec ses deux petites couettes sur la tête.

\- La !

Edward fit coucou à Bella mais Bella se cacha dans le cou de sa maman. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Sa maman rit, comme Esmée.

\- Tu fais ta timide ma chérie ? Pardon du retard Esmée, nous rentrons tout juste de **Port Angeles** voir ma belle mère.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Renée. Tu vas jouer avec Edward Bella ? Je n'avais jamais vu une **impatience** comme la sienne à cet âge.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est mignon. Allez ma chérie, va jouer avec Edward.

La maman de Bella la posa sur le sol et Edward vint vers elle en lui tendant la main. Bella sourit et elle prit la main de son ami. Elle aimait bien Edward, il lui donnait toujours son goûter et il la défendait toujours à la crèche. Elle le trouvait beau avec ses cheveux presque orange, mais elle, elle était amoureuse de son papa Charlie. C'était lui le plus beau. Edward était le deuxième plus beau.

Les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'au jardin sans se lâcher la main, mais Jacob, comme à chaque fois, vint les embêter. Il voulait faire son beau, il voulait être le plus fort. Bella l'aimait bien mais pas plus qu'Edward. Les mamans étaient toutes sur la terrasse en train de parler et de rigoler. Edward regardait alors la maman de Bella donner à sa maman à lui un gros bouquet de fleurs. Ça avait l'air de faire très plaisir à Esmée, alors Edward alla à quatre pattes jusqu'au fleur du jardin ou il arracha une jolie fleur jaune.

\- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Non !

Esmée arriva vite et Edward la regard avec de grand yeux surpris. Esmée avait sa tête de quand elle était fâchée. Il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? On n'arrache pas les fleurs Edward !

\- Pou La...

\- Mais on ne fait pas ça !

Edward regarda alors Bella qui arrivait vers eux. Il retrouva le sourire et il lui tendis la fleur. Esmée poussa un « Oh » attendrissant quand Edward donna la fleur à Bella et que cette dernière la prit en la mettant contre son cœur. Edward retrouva le sourire. Esmée les laissa alors tout seuls et les deux enfants jouèrent que tous les deux.

Après un petit moment, Carlisle vint chercher Edward et Bella pour qu'ils aillent prendre le goûter. Naturellement Edward se mit à côté de Bella et enfin le gâteau au chocolat arriva. Tous les enfants de la table se mirent à crier de joie. Il avait l'air très très bon. À la grande surprise d'Edward, Esmée alluma une bougie sur le gâteau, c'était très beau. Tout le monde chanta alors une jolie chanson et à la fin Esmée prit une photo.

\- Tu souffles la bougie Edward ?

Souffler la bougie ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Edward fronça les sourcils et regarda ses parents sans comprendre. Son papa arriva alors à côté de lui.

\- Il faut que tu souffles Edward, comme quand ton repas est chaud. Comme ça...

Carlisle souffla doucement, ce qui fit bouger la flamme. Edward sourit et souffla à son tour sans arriver à l'éteindre. C'est Emmett qui souffla fort pour l'éteindre.

\- Mais !

Edward se mit à pleurer, Emmett n'avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas sa bougie, ni son gâteau.

\- Oh Emmett... arrête de l'embêter ! Ce n'est rien Edward, on va la rallumer, regarde... et voilà ! Allez souffle.

Edward arrêta de pleurer et souffla fort cette fois. Mais la bougie ne s'éteignait pas alors Edward se tourna vers son papa.

\- Papa...

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Hi...

\- Tous les deux alors. À trois. Un... deux... trois !

Edward souffla sa bougie avec son papa et cette fois-ci elle s'éteignit. Edward, heureux, applaudit en riant.

\- Bravo mon grand ! Ta première bougie mon bébé ! Bravo mon cœur !

Esmée alla embrasser son fils et après plein de photos, elle leur donna à tous un morceau de gâteau. Edward le trouva très bon, tout au chocolat. Pourtant, un des petits invités se mit à pleurer, c'était Bella. Son gâteau était tombé par terre.

\- Oh Bella ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave. Ne pleure pas ma puce

Bella était maintenant dans les bras de sa maman. Edward regarda alors son assiette et même s'il aimait beaucoup le gâteau il décida de le donner à Bella. Le petit garçon tendit alors son assiette vers elle. Ce n'est pas Jacob qui l'aurait fait, lui il avait déjà fini son gâteau et il en avait partout sur la figure.

\- La !

La maman de Bella regarda alors Esmée avant de parler à Edward.

\- Oh mon chéri, c'est trop gentil, mais garde ton gâteau. On va lui redonner un morceau, il en reste. Mange ton gâteau d'anniversaire.

Effectivement Esmée était en train de couper un nouveau morceaux pour Bella, mais cette dernière pleurait toujours. Edward n'aimait pas voir Bella pleurer. Sans hésitation il prit alors son doudou et le donna à la petite fille. Bella le regarda les yeux encore plein de larme. Elle fit alors un sourire et prit contre elle le doudou en forme d'ours qu'Edward lui donnait. Il était doux, Bella l'aimait beaucoup. Bien entendu, tout les adultes présents autour de la table trouvèrent ce geste attendrissant et plusieurs photos furent prise.

Après le gâteau, Edward reçut plein de cadeaux. De jolies voitures toutes brillantes, de nouveaux bonhommes pour jouer, des vêtements... mais c'était moins drôle que les jouets. Bella lui avait offert une très jolie voiture de police qui faisait pim-pom. Bella rit en entendant le bruit.

\- Papa ça si...

\- Oui chérie, c'est comme la voiture de papa. Peut-être qu'un jour Edward pourra venir voir la voiture de papa ? Non ? Tu aimerais qu'Edward vienne à la maison jouer avec toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Et toi Edward, tu aimerais venir ?

\- Euh... hi...

Edward regarda sa mère, cette dernière lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Edward n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il devait faire, il ne voulait pas quitter son papa et sa maman pour aller vivre chez Bella. C'est la tête pleines d'**interrogations** qu'il retourna jouer avec ses copains et ses nouveaux jeux.

Quand ses copains commencèrent à partir, il se sentit un peu triste. Il avait aimé jouer avec tout le monde, en plus il avait eut un gâteau au chocolat et des cadeaux. Il avait même réussit à souffler sa première bougie. Ça avait été une bonne journée. Quand ce fut au tour de Bella de partir, Edward se sentit encore plus triste mais la petite fille vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Esmée sourit et parla à la maman de Bella.

\- Ils sont trop mignon tous les deux.

\- On va peut être les marier !

\- Je ne serais pas contre, nous serions ravis d'accueillir Bella chez les Cullen.

\- En tout cas, ça serait une belle histoire. Allez ma puce, on rentre voir papa ?

\- Papa ! Oui ! Oui !

\- Tu rends son doudou à Edward avant de partir ?

Bella qui n'avait pas lâché l'ours en peluche qu'Edward lui avait donner, fit un dernier câlin au doudou et le tendit à Edward, mais ce dernier secoua la tête et décida de lui laisser son doudou. Elle avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup et en plus lui, il en avait d'autre des doudous.

\- Pou La !

\- Tu veux donner ton doudou à Bella ?

\- Ui !

\- Mais, si tu lui donne, tu ne l'aura plus pour faire dodo.

\- Pou La !

Edward était déterminé il voulait que Bella garde son doudou. Bella était contente elle, elle aimait beaucoup ce nouveau doudou et si elle pouvait partir avec, il ne la quitterait plus jamais.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Edward ?

\- Ui !

Les mamans discutèrent un peu, débattant sur le sujet mais finalement, Bella partie avec sa nouvelle peluche sous le bras. Edward fit alors au revoir à Bella quand cette dernière quitta la maison dans sa voiture. Ce jour là, Edward était trop petit encore pour le savoir, mais il était amoureux de Bella.

De nos jours.

Pov Edward

\- Edward ?

Je revins à la réalité détournai les yeux de l'ours en peluche que j'avais offert à ma femme le jour de mon premier anniversaire. Elle l'avait toujours gardé, il avait été son doudou pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'on passe toutes nos nuits ensemble en faite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous parlions de la situation amoureuse de ta fille.

\- Ouais bah non. Nous c'était différents. Carlie, elle restera longtemps avec ses parents et les frères et sœurs qu'elle aura. Elle n'aura pas son premier baiser à 13 ans, et sa première fois à 15 ans comme ses parents !

\- Tu le regrettes ?

\- Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait avec toi.

Bella rit et vint m'embrasser. J'entourai sa taille par mes bras et posai mon front sur le sien.

\- En quoi ça sera différents ?

\- Nous c'est le véritable amour, nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté.

\- Carlie et nos futurs enfants ne vivront pas éternellement avec nous.

Cette révélation, aussi vrai soit-elle, me minait le moral. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorai.

\- Je n'aime pas y penser, c'est tout. Et surtout pas penser qu'elle pourrait devenir une Black. S'il te plait Bella.

\- Ok. Excuse moi. Tu m'aimes toujours ?

\- Bien sûr. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Soulagé par ma confession, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes une nouvelle fois.

\- Papa ! Maman !

Nous regardâmes tous les deux **l'ange** qu'était notre fille qui était assise au milieu de ses doudous en tendant les bras vers nous.

\- Quoi la chipie ? T'es pas d'accord que je fasse un câlin et des bisous à maman ?

Souriante, Carlie secoua la tête pour faire non. Bella rit et posa ses points sur ses hanches en faisant les gros yeux. Notre fille éclata de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Avec Bella nous allâmes de chaque côte de notre bébé. Elle était cerné, dans une **impasse** entre ses parents. Je me penchai alors sur ma fille.

\- Tu es jalouse alors ? Tu ne veux pas me prêter maman ?

\- Hum... non.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis pas d'accord moi. Je veux faire des câlins et des bisous à maman moi.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non !

Bella se mit alors à la chatouiller. Carlie se tordit aussitôt de rire.

\- Mais si... c'est pas toi qui choisit mademoiselle la chipie !

\- Si !

\- Non non.

\- Sou maman !

Bella se pencha alors pour lui faire des tonnes de bisous dans le cou. Je fis pareil et Carlie en pleura de rire en se tordant dans le lit. Nous nous relevâmes pour la laisser respirer, elle nous regarda avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Elle nous tendit alors les bras, je la pris contre moi, la calant sur mon torse et en passant un bras autour des épaules de ma femme.

\- Je vous aimes mes petites femmes !

\- Nous aussi on t'aime, mais il faut qu'on aille finir de préparer le repas.

\- Ouais. On y va. Faut que je passe un **coup de**** fil** au bureau avant, à propos d'un dossier.

\- Ok. On t'attend en bas. Soyons prêt pour le premier anniversaire de notre fille d'amour chérie de notre cœur !

\- On fera le deuxième quand ?

Bella se releva en prenant Carlie contre elle. Elle me sourit et sortie de la chambre. Avant ça, elle se retourna.

\- Il est déjà là mon amour !

Me laissant sous le choc de cette annonce, merveilleuse annonce, elle descendit dans le salon en me laissant hurler de joie. J'allais être de nouveau papa !


	16. Nous avons lu? Et bien votons maintenant

Et voilà.

Il est 21 heures...

Les participations à notre quatrième concours "Premier anniversaire" sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

Treize OS, c'est fantastique… Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

CHOISIR !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour votre OS préféré.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du Samedi 11juillet** (21h00) au Lundi 27 juillet (19h59)**

Pour voter vous devez être identifié(e), donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page "Pen Name" ou "Profil" : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage "Poll" suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les treize OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Un clic sur le cases correspondant à vos DEUX OS préférés.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

**ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication.**

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" a ce second concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le 27 Juillet à 20h00 nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

\- LTC -

Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Debby**


	17. Les masquent tombent

Nous sommes le 27 Juillet, il est 20h00.

Le sondage est fermé.

Vous l'avez bien mérité :

Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.

**-LTC-**

**OS-1 : **Comme Cendrilon - Sarah250101

**-LTC-**

**OS-2 : **Deux mondes - Ankhsounamoun

**-LTC-**

**OS-3 :** Mienne - Ankhsounamoun

**-LTC-**

**OS-4 :** Un an - Alena Robynelfe

**-LTC-**

**OS-5 : **Courage, fuyons - LexiBell's33

**-LTC-**

**OS-6 : **31 536 000 secondes de bonheur - FF: Louna Davis - FB: Marylin Remond ( Lyne)

**-LTC-**

**OS-7 : **James's Birthday - FF: Louna Davis - FB: Marylin Remond ( Lyne)

**-LTC-**

**OS-8 : **En famille - LexiBell's33

**-LTC-**

**OS-9 : **Renaissance - FF: MissV27 - FB: Veronique Aubort

**-LTC-**

**OS-10 :** Epouse-moi - Alena Robynelfe

**-LTC-**

**OS-11 :** 365 jours de bonheur - Deborah Fiction

**-LTC-**

**OS-12 :** Mauvais karma ou coup du destin - FF: moinini - FB: Moinini Cami

**-LTC-**

**OS-13 :** L'amour n'a pas d'âge - LexiBell's33

**-LTC-**

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

_**Le Staff LTC**_

_**Lisa - Déb**_


	18. Roulement de Tambour

LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "Premier Anniversaire"

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix.

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 3ème place ex aequo avec 10 voix :

**OS-5 : Courage Fuyons**

**OS-8 : En famille**

A la 2nde place avec 14 voix :

**OS-11 : 365 jours de Bonheur**

Enfin à la première place avec 17 voix :

**OS-13 : L'amour n'a pas d'âge**

Félicitations à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes.

Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le sondage sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook.

**Le staff LTC :**

Déborah - Lisa


End file.
